Se una estrella
by PainKiryuu95
Summary: Para Sakura Haruno el sueño de su hermano gemelo lo es todo. Por eso cuando le proponen hacerse pasar por él para salvar ese sueño, acepta a pesar de sus temores. Ahora como un chico, Sakura tiene que enfrentarse a la fama, el glamour y a tres chicos guapos que pondrán su mundo de cabeza. Adaptación del dorama You re Beautiful.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con este fic que es una adaptación del dorama You´re Beautiful que me recordó un monto al equipo siete. Si no lo han visto pues véanlo que esta hermoso.

Aclaro que no será exactamente igual, le cambiare algunas cosas para darle su propio toque.

Los roles serian así:

Go Mi Nam- Sakura

Hwang Tae Kyung- Sasuke

Kang Shin Woo- Sai

Jeremy- Naruto

Ma Hoon Yi- Guy

Presidente Ahn- Kakashi

Wang Kko Di- Anko

Yoo He Yi- Karin

Además de Shikamaru e Ino que yo los puse para que Sakura no estuviera tan sola y sin amigos xD

Otra cosita que debo de advertir es que además del evidente SasuSaku que habrá, también habrá SaiSaku y NaruSaku. No me linchen u.u así lo marca el dorama y la verdad esta parte me encanto y quise dejarla.

Ya sin más que decir los dejo para que lean el primer capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _Disclaimer:_ El dorama You´re Beautiful no me pertenece es propiedad de la compañía productora: Bon Factory.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: El inicio a la fama.**

Afino una vez más su guitarra asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto; tenia y debía de dar un buen show a las personas que se tomaban el tiempo en escucharla cantar en el pequeño bar que a pesar de ser mitad de semana, estaba semi lleno.  
Algunas personas esperaban su comida, otras sus bebidas y una que otra simplemente estaba ahí para escucharla cantar como ya era costumbre los Miércoles, Jueves y Sábados por las tardes.

Sakura sonrió con ganas, tomo aire y comenzó a tocar una tranquila melodía que envolvió todo el lugar. Acomodo su micrófono y entonces canto, canto con todas sus fuerzas, como siempre lo hacía; agregándole emoción, sentimientos y pasión a cada canción que interpretaba.

 _Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor.  
Incluso ahora, sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera.  
Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando.  
Desde la ventana del tren yo podía ver el rastro de aquel día.  
En el que en un gran puente nos conocimos.  
La hora en que nos graduáramos llego y tú te marchaste de la ciudad.  
En la colorida ribera, busco vivir de nuevo ese día._

 _Nuestros caminos se separaron  
Y aquella bonita primavera llego a su fin.  
Mi futuro es como una flor de cerezo.  
Eso me hace sentir asustada.  
Este año, de nuevo, las flores de cerezo se ven caer._

 _A través de la ventana del tren Odakyuu.  
Dentro de mi corazón puedo oír tu voz.  
Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor.  
Incluso ahora sigo soñando con poder verte esta primavera.  
Las flores de cerezo se están dispersando._

 _Lo primero que te escribí en la carta fue "estoy bien"  
Has notado que era una pequeña mentira, ¿verdad?  
Incluso en la ciudad es primavera.  
Las flores de cerezo han regresado otro año más.  
Estos días los voy a pasar sin ti.  
Pero gracias a eso, maduraré.  
¿Olvidare todo?  
"Te amé"_

 _Entre mis manos tengo pétalos de una flor de cerezo.  
Ahora la primavera abriga a mi solitario amor.  
Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Cada uno de los pétalos es un trozo de mi amor.  
Incluso ahora las fuertes palabras que me dijiste.  
Permanece en mi corazón; los pétalos bailan junto al viento._

 _Entre mis manos tengo pétalos de una flor de cerezo.  
Ahora la primavera abriga a mi solitario amor.  
Aquellos días en los que desee volver a revivir aquella primavera junto a ti.  
Desaparecerán en el cielo.  
Las flores de cerezo se han caído.  
Ando mientras disfruto de la primavera.  
El sueño de volver a vivir junto a ti otra primavera.  
Hace que sienta un fuerte dolor en el pecho; los pétalos bailan junto al viento.  
_

El ultimo acorde de la guitarra dio como finalizada la canción y el público rompió en aplausos. Sakura volvió a sonreír alegre e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras murmuraba unas gracias.

Bajo del pequeño banco en el que estaba sentada y bajo del escenario no sin antes hacer otra reverencia.

― ¿Cómo fue? ―pregunto un chico vestido de mesero mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Excelente, como siempre ―respondió de buen humor.

―Bueno con la voz que tienes en cualquier parte en que cantes te ira bien.

―No me esperaba ese cumplido, pero gracias Shikamaru ―Sakura sonrió y le dio un pequeño codazo al chico con intensión de fastidiarlo.

―Tsk, ya vas a empezar ―dijo el chico

―Solo bromeaba.

―Eso espero ―mascullo el Nara.

La peli rosa no le dio mayor importancia al reproche de su amigo, así que de forma desprevenida lo tomo por el brazo y lo jalo para que la acompañara a la salida de los empleados.

―Aun no puedes irte ―la detuvo―. Un hombre que dice que te conoce te está esperando.

― ¿Un hombre? ―pregunto la chica. Era sumamente extraño recibir visitas, sobre todo cuando sus únicos conocidos eran Ino y Shikamaru, ambos meseros de bar.

―Dijo que te conocía a ti y a tu hermano.

―Yo nunca he sido amiga de los amigos de Ryuji ―mascullo Sakura para sí misma recordando los escandalosos que eran los amigos raros de sus hermano―. Bueno, iré a ver quién es.

Shikamaru asintió―. Solo ten cuidado ―dijo por ultimo antes de volver a su trabajo.

Sakura aseguro con fuerza la guitarra en su espalda y volvió a donde estaban los clientes; recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada esperando ver a algún conocido, pero solo vio puros rostros extraños que solo la confundieron más.  
Repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro y se sobresaltó girándose de golpe.  
Se topó con un hombre de cabello negro en hongo, cejas pobladas y de vestimenta extravagante. Claro, tenía que ser amigo de su hermano, pero jamás suyo.

― ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿Cierto?

Ella no acepto ni negó nada, era mejor ser precavida con los extraños―. ¿Y usted es…?

― ¡Oh! Discúlpame ―el hombre se inclinó hacia el frente en un gesto de disculpa―. Mi nombre es Guy―alzo el dedo índice con emoción.

―Lo lamento pero no lo conozco.

―Pero yo si ―pudo notar la cara de horror que puso Sakura, seguramente pensaría que era un pervertido por lo que rápidamente corrigió su error―. Es decir, te acabo de ver cantar y es obvio que tienes mucho talento.

Sakura se movió incomoda por el cumplido―. Bueno... gracias.

―También conozco a tu hermano Ryuji ―dijo Guy con una sonrisa.

―Ryuji conoce a todo el mundo ―mascullo la chica recordando a su extrovertido y sociable hermano gemelo.

El de cabello de hongo se rasco la cabeza y opto por hablar más claro, ir directo al grano. Tenían menos de veinticuatro horas para arreglar el apuro en que los había metido la inconciencia de Ryuji.

―Sakura, puede que suene bastante apurado y prematuro, pero no tengo tiempo…―comenzó a decir― necesito que nos hagas un favor a tu hermano y a mí.

― ¿Un favor?

.

.

.

Salir del auditorio fue toda una odisea, pero subir a la camioneta que los llevaría de regreso fue un verdadero reto; se vieron envueltos entre paparazis, fotógrafos y fans alocadas que querían un autógrafo o alguna pertenencia de sus súper estrellas.  
Entre jalones, gritos y preguntas incomodas llegaron hasta la camioneta y subieron. Hasta cuando cerraron las puertas se sintieron completamente a salvo, después de un día de ensayos y un concierto de más de dos horas lo más que pedían era un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Aunque alguien no tenía muy claro eso.

― ¡Eso estuvo genial! ¡Cantamos muy bien! ¡El baile! ¡Todo! ¡Somos los mejores!―un chico rubio sentado en el asiento de atrás no paraba de dar pequeños saltitos mientras que sonreía abiertamente.

Los otros dos integrantes no respondieron nada, tal vez ignorándolo se podría quedar callado.

― ¡Y las chicas cantando todas las canciones! ¿Vieron que ya hay nuevas camisas? Vi una con mi cara y mi nombre, obviamente era la mejor a pesar de que también había de ustedes dos, pero bueno que se le ha de hacer a las fans que aman al mejor, ¿no creen?

No obtuvo respuesta. Pero no evito que siguiera articulando tonterías.

― ¡Oye Teme! Vi que unas chicas te lanzaron algunas rosas ¿Dónde están? ¿Las tiraste? ―pregunto curioso mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su compañero pelinegro―. Hubieras pedido ropa interior mejor entonces, así me pasas algunas y todos felices ―no pudo evitar reír de manera pervertida mientras le daba unos codazos con complicidad a su amigo.

―Naruto mejor cállate, a Sasuke no le está gustando lo que estás diciendo ―el chico en el asiento de un lado no despego su vista de la ventana.

― ¿A qué te refieres Sai? ―pregunto el despistado rubio.

―Solo míralo ―respondió el chico pelinegro con calma.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces y se giró a ver a su amigo. Entonces noto que en la cien de Sasuke palpitaba una vena, señal clara de que estaba enfadado; así que lo más sensato para Naruto era retirarse y quedarse callado… Pero ¿Quién dijo que Naruto era sensato?

―Ya Teme, no seas tan neurótico, mejor para el próximo concierto pide que te lancen ropa interior y te pondrás feliz ―dijo el Uzumaki cavando su propia tumba.

Se escuchó un golpe seco, entonces Naruto yacía en el asiento semi inconsciente.

Sai soltó un suspiro cansado―. Otro integrante menos ―dijo más concentrado en el tráfico que por la integridad de su amigo.

―A veces creo que mejor se hubiera ido este Dobe en lugar de Gaara ―gruño Sasuke.

―Bueno no creo que eso sea posible, Gaara salió del grupo porque quería una carrera como solista, mientras que Naruto no es capaz de dejar todo esto y no es por la fama si no por la amistad que hemos formado ―respondió Sai.

―Entonces debería de calmarse y dejar de ser tan fastidioso ―Sasuke vio de reojo a Naruto y torció el gesto.

―Así es él, no pidas que cambien.

―Por desgracia.

.

.

.

― ¿Un favor?

―Es algo difícil de explicar.

― ¿Le paso algo a mi hermano? ―pregunto llevándose una mano a los labios con horror.

―No, no, no ―Guy movió las manos de arriba abajo rápidamente evitando malentendidos.

― ¿Entonces? ―pregunto.

El hombre miro a su alrededor y le indico que lo siguiera; así ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas donde estaba una taza de café que anteriormente había pedido él.

Guy se inclinó hacia el frente y hablo en voz baja, como si ambos compartieran un secreto.

―Escucha con atención ―levanto un dedo frente a Sakura, entonces le mostro una fotografía de un chico castaño, ojos verdes y sonrisa socarrona: Ryuji Haruno, hermano gemelo de Sakura.

― ¿Por qué tiene una fotografía de mi hermano? ―pregunto Sakura viendo a Guy con desconfianza. Estaba bien ser amigos, pero ya poseer una fotografía indicaba a algo más obsesivo.

―Soy el manager de Ryuji ―se apresuró a decir evitando malentendidos ya que con esa mirada que la chica le lanzaba le decía mucho sobre lo que pensaba de él―. Tu hermano posee una voz melodiosa como la tuya, así que con algunos contactos logren que lo aceptaran en un casting para el grupo _**Fallen Angels**_.

Sakura parpadeo y miro unos segundos a la fotografía de su hermano.

― ¿ _ **Fallen Angels**_?

―Si… Pero tu hermano cometió una imprudencia ―soltó el aire pesado. A Sakura no le sorprendió que su hermano cometiera estupideces, siempre era así; actuaba y después pensaba con calma.

―No me sorprende. Pero suéltelo ―dijo Sakura esperando lo que fuera que hubiera hecho su hermano.

―… Cree que embarazo a una chica en el viaje que hizo a Corea, así que se tiene que quedar unas semanas para asegurarse si la chica está diciendo la verdad.

 _Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada,_ la palabra siguió flotando en la mente de Sakura y cayó en cuenta de que había sido la mayor imprudencia que había cometido su hermano en sus veinte años de vida.

― ¿Y quieren que vaya a Corea y me haga cargo de la chica mientras el viene a Japón a hacer el casting? ―pregunto inocente Sakura.

Guy negó con la cabeza.

―Al contrario… Queremos que tú hagas el casting.

― ¿Eh?

―Que tu hagas el casting para el grupo, así no perdemos la oportunidad de que Ryuji sea posiblemente uno de los integrantes.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y su boca formo una perfecta O. Ese tipo y su hermano estaban completamente chiflados. ¿Cómo se les ocurría pedir a una principiante hacer un casting para una de las bandas más famosas de Japón? ¿Acaso no pensaban en el posible fracaso que podría causar todo aquello?  
No dudaba de su talento, pero estaba más que claro que no soportaría los nervios de hacer una rutina perfecta frente a un jurado de personas cien por ciento expertas en baile, canto y expresión escénica, e incluso podrían estar presentes los integrantes del grupo y eso sí sería su propia tumba, ¿Cómo no ponerse nerviosa frente a tres chicos guapos y famosos?

―No puedo hacerlo ―mascullo Sakura.

Guy se inclinó más hacia el frente y tomo una mano de Sakura con cuidado.

―Sé que puede sonar intimidante, pero piensa en lo que puedes lograr por tu hermano.

―Esto me suena más a chantaje ―dijo Sakura soltándose del agarre de Guy.

―Nada de eso ―negó el de cabello de hongo―. Ryuji me dijo que aceptarías ya que eres demasiado noble como para negarte a alguna petición de tu único hermano.

― ¿Por qué esta tan seguro? ―pregunto la peli rosa tratando de sonar fuerte, aunque en realidad Guy tenía razón, era imposible negarle algo a la única familia que le quedaba.

El sonido pop proveniente del celular de Sakura interrumpió lo que estaba por decir Guy.  
Deslizo el celular fuera de la bolsa de su pantalón, y no se sorprendió al ver de quien era la llamada… por algo ese hombre estaba tan seguro que aceptaría hacer el casting.

―Hola Ryuji ―dijo Sakura.

― ¡Sakura tienes que hacer esto por mí, te necesito hermana!

―Estoy bien ¿y tú?

―Mujer no tengo tiempo para formalidades ―gruño―. Ahora por favor tienes que ir a ese casting, pasarlo y entrar al grupo. Si lo haces te juro por Dios que no me volveré a meter en alguna estupidez, te lo juro.

―Ryuji desde los seis años decías eso y nunca lo cumpliste, ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que ahora si lo cumplas? ―pregunto Sakura rodando los ojos. A su mente llego el recuerdo cuando un Ryuji pequeño le juraba portase bien a su madre.

―Pero ahora ya toque fondo. Me imagino que Guy ya te conto lo que paso para que me quedara en Corea.

―Si.

―Y tú como buena hermana me tienes que ayudar.

―Esto está mal por donde se vea.

―Sakura por favor, hazlo por mí, sabes que es mi sueño ser famoso y tú eres la única persona que puede salvar ese sueño.

El sueño de su hermano, lo único por lo que Ryuji había tenido verdadero interés en su vida. Sakura se mordió el labio y soltó el aire con pesar―… Vuelve a llamar dentro de cinco minutos ―y sin decir más corto la llamada.

― ¿Qué fue lo que…

― ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tengo que durar si llego a quedar en el grupo?―pregunto Sakura callando a Guy de golpe.

―Calculamos que un mes o mes y medio ―respondió el hombre.

― ¿Solo eso?

―Solo eso ―afirmo Guy.

Sakura asintió y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla esperando la llamada de su hermano.  
 _Es mi sueño ser famoso y tú eres la única persona que puede salvar ese sueño._ Las palabras de Ryuji siguieron resonando en su mente, provocando que uno de sus más preciados recuerdos le llegara de golpe.

Flash Back

Una Sakura de apenas ocho años termino de interpretar una melodía con la guitarra; apenas y bajo la plumilla, Ryuji comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo.

― ¿Te gusto? ―pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista algunas faltas de dientes de leche.

―Mucho ―respondió el niño feliz.

― ¿Quieres aprender?

― ¡Claro! ¡Quiero ser igual de genial que mamá y tú! ―exclamo.

―Bueno entonces tienes que ir a las lecciones que mamá me da y dejar de hacer travesuras. Y así veras que serás un gran músico― aseguro la pequeña peli rosa.

Ryuji sonrió de oreja a oreja y toco con cuidado una de las cuerdas de la guitarra causando un pequeño ruidito.

―Quiero ser alguien famoso ―aseguro―. Así podre conocer todo el mundo, la gente me reconocerá y me admirara, además de poder ayudar a mamá con mucho dinero.

El pequeño castaño se movió un poco y junto sus manos con las de su gemela, entonces le hizo una promesa―. Juro que me volveré famoso. Te lo juro Sakura

Sakura lo abrazo con cariño―. Te creo ―aseguro ella.

Fin del Flash Back

Una promesa de hace doce años, una promesa de niños, talvez demasiado infantil para muchos; pero para ellos dos fue de las cosas más significativas de toda su vida.  
Después de perder a su madre, a Sakura y Ryuji no les quedo más que apoyarse de sobre manera en el otro, ambos lo aceptaban con gusto, pero cuando llego el momento de crecer y seguir su sueño, Ryuji tuvo que salir a buscarlo. Aún recuerda cuando ella le había dicho que no se fuera y él le respondió " _Te lo prometí"_  
Eso basto para que ella lo dejara ir con apenas diecisiete años y solo supiera de él por llamadas, correos y cartas donde le explicaba dónde estaba, en que problemas se había metido y cuanto había avanzado en su sueño.

Un año después a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que no entrar a la universidad por falta de dinero y entro a trabajar al bar―con la ayuda de Shikamaru e Ino ―donde hasta ahora canta. Gracias a la voz que heredó de su madre le fue fácil conseguir fama en el barrio y cantar cada fin de semana, ganando el suficiente dinero para mantenerse sola.

Había sufrido lo suficiente con el abandono de su padre, después la muerte de su madre y para al final vivir una vida bastante aburrida donde no hacía nada más que seguir un círculo vicioso en su rutina y solo esperar a que la única razón que tenía oportunidad de triunfar lo lograra. Entonces ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto en ayudar a su hermano cuando por fin estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño? ¿Por qué no lo apoyaba y se dejaba de miedos y demás cosas que solo harían el fracaso de Ryuji? ¡Dios! Era su hermano, no tenía que dudar en ayudarlo cuando él le había prometido ser famoso y ahora estaba aún casting de serlo y el resultado estaba en sus manos, solo en las suyas.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió sus dudas y puso en alerta a Guy.

Sakura se le quedo mirando unos segundos a la pantalla y suspiro tomando una decisión.

―Sakura ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué me colgaste?

―Lo hare ―acepto sin más dejando sorprendido a Guy.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto su hermano con un hilo de voz no creyendo lo que decía.

―Lo hare ―reafirmo la chica―. Lo hare por ti, por tu sueño, por tu promesa.

El silencio se apodero de la llamada y Sakura se vio tentada a colgar imaginándose a un Ryuji desmayado o bien bailando de felicidad, pero la respiración entrecortada de su hermano la detuvo.

―Gracias ―mascullo él.

La peli rosa se llevó una mano a los labios y trago grueso evitando las emociones delante de Guy.

―No tienes que hacer eso ―susurro con emoción, aunque después carraspeo y trato de hablar de la forma más natural que pudo―. Ahora concéntrate en el problema que tienes haya, y yo me hago cargo de todo lo que pase acá, ¿vale?

―Vale ―acepto y le agradeció una vez más.

―Ya párale a eso. Después te llamo ―y volvió a colgar sin darle tiempo a responder algo.

Guy que se mantenía a la expectativa, se le quedo mirando fijamente a Sakura esperando cualquier respuesta, fuera mala o buena―. ¿Entonces? ―pregunto nervioso de recibir una negativa.

La chica se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y le susurro:

―Conviérteme en Ryuji.

Los ojos del manager brillaron como hacía días que no brillaban, cuando sentía perdido el casting por el tropezón que había cometido Ryuji.

― ¡Sii!― grito ganándose la mirada de reproches de los demás clientes que le pedían silencio.

.

.

.

La sala de juntas era realmente grande, espaciosa y lujosa por donde se viera; no era para menos con una disquera que tenía en sus filas a grandes cantantes que lideraban el género del J-pop y J-rock. Con una enorme mesa de cristal al centro, sillas de cuero, una sala, grandes ventanales que ocupaban toda una pared, además de una pantalla de plasma, y fotografías de las súper estrellas del momento adornaban las paredes. Con otros tantos premios de la disquera en las repisas y discos de oro y platino colgados en distintos puntos donde pudieran resaltar como debía de ser. Destilaba glamour y dinero.

Un hombre de cabello gris y vestido de traje negro estaba sentado en la silla principal, mientras que Naruto, Sasuke y Sai estaban sentados a su derecha. Los cuatro tenían una par de carpetas frente a ellos y una botella de agua como era típico.

―Lamento hacerlos venir hasta aquí después de un día tan ajetreado como el que tuvieron hoy ―dijo el hombre peli gris mientras trazaba dibujos imaginarios en la pasta naranja del pequeño libro que siempre leía.

―Al grano Kakashi ―dijo Sasuke chasqueando los dedos con impaciencia.

―Estas muy impaciente hoy ―señalo Kakashi.

―Esto cansado ―corrigió el Uchiha rápidamente.

―Bien, bien, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que nos tienes que decir, Kakashi? ―intervino Sai para no alargar tanto esa charla, lo mejor era ir al grano y regresar pronto a casa.

―Sí, sobre eso ―Kakashi abrió su carpeta y les hizo una seña a los chicos para que hicieran lo mismo.

― ¿Una lista de nombres? ―Naruto frunció las cejas.

―Eres brillante ―comento Sasuke en tono sarcástico.

― ¡¿Qué tratas de…?!

―Supongo que es la lista de los chicos que harán casting mañana para ocupar el lugar de Gaara, ¿no es así? ―Sai siempre evitando peleas innecesarias y tontas como las que se armaban entre Naruto y Sasuke.

―Exacto. Solo quería que estuvieran al tanto, y si quieren pueden estar en el casting, así podemos elegir al mejor ―respondió Kakashi.

―Yo pasó ―Sasuke cerro de golpe la carpeta sin darle mayor importancia a todo ese asunto. Sinceramente era el menos interesado, no comprendía porque tenían que elegir a un nuevo integrante cuando ellos tres se habían compenetrado tan bien que la ausencia de Gaara no fue tan notoria. Ese nuevo chico seria alguien innecesario.

―Pues yo si voy ―dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Sera interesante ―acepto Sai.

―Entonces los veo aquí a las diez de la mañana ―Kakashi se puso de pie invitándolos a retirarse.

Los tres chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron de ahí en silencio, a excepción de Naruto que se despidió de Kakashi de manera efusiva diciéndole algo sobre el Icha-Icha.

―Hay esos chicos, tan diferentes pero tan iguales a la vez ―mascullo el peli gris soltando un suspiro al viento.

.

.

.

Unas horas después Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban en la sala del pequeño departamento que Sakura rentaba.  
La peli rosa coloco un par de tazas de té frente a sus amigos y se sentó en el sofá. Tomo un poco del té y reunió fuerzas para explicarle todo a sus amigos sin que se escandalizaran.

Mientras que Ino le lanzo una mirada a Shikamaru y comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos en la taza con impaciencia. Estaba un poco asustada por la manera en que Sakura les había pedido hablar después del trabajo y sin dar más detalles los llevo a su hogar, cualquiera pensaría lo peor, e Ino creía que se trataba de algo malo.

―Frentona ya me estas asustando. Habla ahora o calla para siempre ―Ino sonó desesperada.

Sakura se removió incomoda―. Lamento todo esto, pero simplemente no sé cómo explicarme.

― ¿Hiciste algo malo? ―pregunto Ino dejando la taza en la mesita de centro.

―No es tan malo… no en todo el sentido de la palabra ―respondió Sakura evitando la mirada zafiro de su amiga.

― ¿No es tan malo? ―cuestiono Ino inclinándose hacia el frente con interés. Ver a Sakura en problemas o haciendo algo indebido era básicamente imposible y no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo―. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Déjala tranquila mujer ―dijo Shikamaru que se había mantenido al margen y solo esperaba a que Sakura hablara de lo que la obligo a reunirlos ahí.

―No niegues que te interesa saber que hizo la frentona.

―Tsk, eres demasiado problemática.

―Chicos necesito que me escuchen con atención… pero primero quiero que prometan que harán un esfuerzo por comprenderme ―intervino Sakura, evitando que esos dos se desviaran de tema y así sería más difícil explicarles todo el asunto de Ryuji y el casting que tenía que hacer al día siguiente.

―Uy eso me suena a algo embarazoso ―mascullo Ino con una sonrisa perversa esperando algo realmente escandaloso.

Sakura rodo los ojos, ignoro a Ino y comenzó a platicarles todo lo que había pasado desde que se bajó de escenario y se encontró con Guy. Después y con mucho tacto les conto de todo lo sucedido con su hermano y de cómo había terminado aceptando hacer el casting y hacerse pasar por él.  
Cuando termino de hablar se topó con la cara sorprendida de Ino y la mirada serena pero aburrida de Shikamaru.

― ¡¿Estas de broma?! ―pregunto Ino.

―Hablo enserio. Jamás jugaría con algo como esto.

―Que locura, ¿segura que no estas bromeando? ―volvió a preguntar la Yamanaka aun sin creerse ese cuento del cambio, hermano, y casting.

 _Como pensé. Shikamaru si me cree, pero la cerda no_ , pensó la peli rosa. Conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus amigos para saber cómo reaccionarían cada uno ante la situación.

―Cerda estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Qué sentido tendría mentir con algo tan delicado y perder mi trabajo en el bar? ―Sakura rodo los ojos.

Ino se llevó una mano a la barbilla y puso la mejor cara reflexión que pudo― Bueno… tiene sentido ―murmuro la rubia.

Shikamaru se bebió el té de golpe y dejo la taza en la mesita―. ¿Renunciaste?

―Aun no, pero si me aceptan en el grupo claro que lo hare.

― ¿Y si no quedas? ¿Qué pasara con tu hermano? ―pregunto Shikamaru

―Pues seguiré con mi vida normal, y mi hermano buscara otra oportunidad para hacerse famoso.

―Pero básicamente estas obligada a quedar ¿no es así?

Sakura sonrió con ironía―. Obligada ―afirmo.

―Bueno con tu horrible voz y tu poco talento está claro que no quedaras, mejor ríndete ―Ino hablo con sarcasmo, aunque su respuesta sirvió para que a Sakura le quedara claro que contaba con el apoyo de su amiga.

―Cállate cerda, tu envidia y veneno sale por cada poro de tu piel ―Sakura le siguió el juego.

Ino se acomodó el cabello con exageración de una súper modelo― Solo digo la verdad. Ya quisieras que alguien tan genial como yo te tuviera envidia.

― ¿Genial? Yo solo veo a una cerda rubia que me envidia con todo su ser.

La rubia se movió rápidamente y se lanzó contra Sakura en una pelea infantil de pellizcos, manotazos y los típicos apodos que ambas se decían. Shikamaru observo a sus dos amigas y soltó un suspiro cansado. Tomo su taza y fue a la cocina para servirse más té.

―Que problemáticas ―murmuro para después beber un sorbo de su té.

Sakura confirmo que ahora más que nunca contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Guy aparco frente a un hotel cinco estrellas. Sakura observo asombrada la entrada principal y los automóviles del año que entraban y salían del estacionamiento.

― ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ―pregunto curiosa.

―Aquí está la estilista que hará tu cambio de look.

―Debe de ser muy buena.

―Lo es ―aseguro Guy―. Bien, vamos que se está haciendo tarde.

Ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al hotel. Si por fuera era hermoso, por dentro era totalmente una obra de arte; hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba bien ordenado, limpio y diseñado con la mayor elegancia.  
Además había más de diez candelabros que colgaban del techo emitiendo luz que ponía en armonía el recinto.

Guy se acercó a la recepción, mientras que Sakura se quedó un poco más atrás. Después de unos minutos de charla, Guy le sonrió coqueto a la recepcionista y regreso a donde estaba la peli rosa.

― Listo ―dijo sin más y la guio hasta los ascensores.

Subieron hasta el último piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones más exclusivas y costosas. Guy toco a la puerta con el numero 512B; esperaron unos minutos hasta que una mujer pelinegra salió bastante adormilada y aun en pijama.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Guy? ―pregunto mal humorada.

―Ayer te llame y te dije lo del cambio de look, Anko ―respondió negando levemente con la cabeza.

La mujer parpadeo varias veces hasta aterrizar en la tierra.

―Lo olvide ―murmuro ella.

―Irresponsable.

Anko ignoro a Guy y se concentró en Sakura que estaba un poco atrás observando―. Así que tú eres "Ryuji"― dijo la pelinegra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

―Lo soy ―aseguro la chica.

―Pasa de una vez para que comiencen con el cambio. Apenas y tendremos tiempo para llegar a la disquera ―Guy reviso su reloj de mano y se percató que apenas tenían dos horas para el cambio de look y llegar a tiempo al casting.

La suite residencial era enorme, pero era del mismo tamaño del desastre que Anko tenía en ella; Desde zapatos por todo el piso, hasta ropa interior colgada en uno de los postes de la cama. No querían imaginarse como había llegado una tanga a ese lugar.

Anko le ordeno a Sakura sentarse en una silla de cuero frente a un enorme peinador con todo tipo de cosméticos para poder hacer magia―como decía ella ―  
La estilista acomodo todo lo necesario, desde tijeras, pinzas para el cabello, hasta sombras, delineadores, lápices y correctores. Sakura observo todo detenidamente y se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar. Su mundo de la belleza se reducía en rímel y labial, un maquillaje rápido y fácil, nada de excesos como las otras chicas que había visto en el bar, en la calle y revistas.

―Aquí está tu ropa. Elegí toco a tu medida así que no tendrás problemas ―menciono dejándole una bolsa sobre la cama.

―Gracias ―dijo Sakura inclinando un poco la cabeza.

―En ese caso lárgate Guy. Necesitamos privacidad ―comento Anko de manera agresiva.

―Pero…

―Dije que largo ―repitió la mujer señalando la puerta de manera autoritaria.

El hombre salió de la habitación cabizbajo mientras murmuraba un: _eres injusta Anko._

En la frente de Sakura apareció una gota de sudor. La pelinegra rápidamente tomo la barbilla de Sakura y la observo fijamente por un rato.

―Que desperdicio ―soltó un suspiro con pesar.

― ¿Qué?

―Tu hermosa feminidad. ¿Cómo podre cortar este lindo cabello rosa? ―fingió que se limpiaba una lagrima, se acomodó detrás de ella y le soltó la cola de caballo, haciendo que todo el cabello cayera como cascada por la espalda de la chica.

Sakura se encogió de hombros―. Solamente es cabello y volverá a crecer.

―Pero tu cabello es tan lindo que duele cortarlo ―dijo mientras comenzaba a cepillarlo.

―Es un pequeño sacrificio que tengo que hacer.

Anko vio con lastima la cabellera rosada de la chica y soltó el aire con fuerza tomando valor para cortarlo. Entonces sin más preámbulos tomo unas tijeras y un atomizador, y comenzó con el cambio de look porque si lo pensaba más tiempo al final no se animaría y seria pura pérdida de tiempo.

Las hebras de cabello fueron cayendo de una en una, mientras que Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, pues aunque parecía no importarle seguía siendo una chica y el perder en minutos el cabello que le costó años en crecer le afectaba a cualquiera.

Cuando termino con el corte de cabello, continúo con el tinte castaño, después aliso el cabello hacia un lado dándole un aspecto a la moda, además de que aprovecho para cubrirle la frente y un poco el rostro, y finalizo con el maquillaje que consistía en poner las cejas más gruesas, los labios más pálidos y corregir alguna que otra imperfección gracias al acné.

―Te ves tan guapo ―afirmo Anko tomándola por los hombros.

Sakura se vio fijamente en el espejo y se sintió completamente extraña. Toco su cabello con cuidado y se llevó una mano a la frente que ahora estaba cubierta por un fleco.

― ¿Te gusto? Me esforcé mucho para igualar a Ryuji.

―Es perfecto ―dijo la peli rosa tocándose el rostro. Gracias a Dios no hubo necesidad de usar mucho maquillaje ya que por fortuna los productores que le harían el casting no conocían a Ryuji, así que no hubo necesidad de hacerla parecer varonil en exceso.

―Ahora ve a cambiarte que ya tienen menos de una hora para llegar a tiempo al casting ―dijo Anko haciendo que Sakura se levantara de la silla de golpe―. ¿Quieres que te ayude con las vendas? ―pregunto refiriéndose a lo que usaría para aplanar sus senos. No es que tuviera muchos atributos, pero era mejor cubrir lo poco que tenía para que nadie notara nada raro en ella.

―No, gracias ―se negó mientras tomaba las bolsas de la cama, para después entrar al baño.

.

.

.

Se vio por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo y se sintió lo doble de extraña. La ropa holgada le favorecía en ese situación, ya que desvanecía las pocas curvas que tenía, además de las vendas en sus senos la hacían lucir tan plana que no se pudo quejar de que alguien podría descubrirla.

Se acomodó el fleco una vez más y salió del cuarto de baño, esperando la crítica de Anko, quien al verla simplemente se detuvo de recoger los cosméticos y se le quedo mirando.

―Guau ―soltó dejando que eso bastara para saber que se veía como todo un chico.

―Gracias ―sonrió.

―Juro por Dios que cuando vea a tu hermano le daré un beso que hasta le faltara el aire.

Fuertes confesiones, pensó Sakura esperando que Anko no se lanzara contra ella con otras intenciones que no fuera un pequeño retoque a su nuevo look.

Llamaron a la puerta y Anko dio permiso de pasar sabiendo que era Guy; ya casi era hora de ir a la disquera.

El de cabello de hongo se detuvo de golpe y se quedó contemplando a Sakura por varios segundos, que hicieron que la chica se sintiera incomoda y se removiera en su lugar.

― ¡Que magnífico trabajo has hecho Anko! ―exclamo yendo a con Sakura y tomarla por los hombros.

―Claro que tenía que quedar perfecto, después de todo soy la estilista de los Fallen Angels.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Esa mujer era la estilista del grupo y aun así se había propuesto ayudarla? Repentinamente se sintió insegura con la pelinegra y creyó que en cualquier momento iría corriendo a con los demás a contarles su secreto.

―Los ayude porque Guy es mi mejor amigo, y si mi amigo me pide un favor yo tengo que ayudarlo, eso es lo que hace la familia. Además no tengas miedo, nunca revelaría este secreto a nadie ―Sakura era un libro abierto en cuanto sus emociones, que a Anko no le fue difícil adivinar que estaba pensando cuando la vio con la cara llena de miedo e inseguridad.

Guy sonrió, sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en Anko.  
Reviso una vez más su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que apenas tenían cuarenta minutos para llegar―. ¡Basta de charlas tenemos que irnos Sakura! ¡Anko te espero haya! ―la pelinegra asintió y detuvo a Sakura antes de que saliera de la habitación.

―Suerte ―mascullo con una sonrisa sincera.

―Gracias ―le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación con rumbo al casting.

.

.

.

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Como habrán notado el inicio fue diferente al dorama, pero así lo hice ya que no quería que se viera lo mismo, sino una manera diferente de como ella entra al grupo.

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría que me dejaran un review con su opinión y consejos, ya saben que si me falto narración, la ortografía, el manejo de los personaje, etc. Todas sus opiniones serán recibidas. Además que si tienen dudas con algo que no entendieron pueden preguntarme y yo respondo.

Además de que debo de aclarar que no sabía cómo ponerle al grupo, estuve por varias horas con ese dilema ya que quería un nombre tierno pero salvaje a la vez xD y ningún nombre que yo pensaba me convencía, hasta que le pedí ayuda a mi hermano y el me dio el nombre de una de las canciones del grupo Black Veil Brides y me gustó mucho, así que decidí dejarles ese nombre.

Sin más me retiro y les agradezco por leer este capítulo.

No leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo :D solo puedo decir que desde aquí comienza lo bueno ¡Disfrútenlo!

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _Disclaimer:_ El dorama You´re Beautiful no me pertenece es propiedad de la compañía productora: Bon Factory.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2: El casting**

Casi eran las diez de la mañana cuando Sasuke, Sai y Naruto llegaron a la disquera; como siempre la entrada principal estaba llena de fans y alguno que otro paparazzi que buscaba hasta el más mínimo detalle para hacer un escándalo. Naruto firmo uno que otro autógrafo, mientras que Sasuke y Sai solamente saludaron con la mano.  
Sin rodeos y sin avisar Sasuke se separó de ellos y fue hasta el estudio de grabación para ver los avances del nuevo disco que planeaba lanzar dentro de tres meses. Naruto y Sai se quedaron mirando por donde su amigo se iba y se lanzaron una mirada. Ya estaban acostumbrados a lo especial que podría llegar a ser el Uchiha cuando no le agradaba algo; y ese algo era el casting o más específicamente, el nuevo integrante. No querían pensar en lo que le podría esperar a ese pobre chico con los desplantes y actitudes que Sasuke tendría para con él.

Kakashi estaba en su oficina y los recibió con una sonrisa bajo el cubre bocas que solía usar para evitar enfermedades.

―Buenos días chicos. Veo que esto es les interesa mucho ―dijo estrechando la mano con los muchachos.

―Esto es importante, uno de estos chicos será nuestro nuevo compañero y queremos estar para verlo ―respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, lucia emocionado y feliz, como todos los días.

―Menos para Sasuke ―señalo Kakashi.

Naruto alzo los hombros con despreocupación―. Así es el Teme, no le de importancia.

―Supongo que fue al estudio a supervisar el nuevo disco ¿no es así? ―pregunto Kakashi mientras les indicaba a los dos chicos que se sentaran en la pequeña sala que había en una esquina de la oficina.

―Dijo que no le interesaba el casting, así que se fue sin decir nada ―dijo Sai calma.

―Por lo menos vino hasta aquí. Eso es lo que cuenta ―Kakashi sonrió.

―Ya odia al nuevo integrante. No quiero ni pensar que le hará cuando ya esté en la casa ―comento Naruto mientras comía uno de los dulces que Kakashi siempre tenía un pequeño plato de cristal sobre la mesa de centro.

―Y para eso estarán ustedes, para detenerlo.

―Kakashi, sabe cómo es Sasuke, es básicamente imposible imponerle algo cuando no le gusta, lo acepta o lo rechaza así de simple ―aseguro Sai conociendo bastante bien a sus amigos.

―No pido que le impongan el agrado por el chico nuevo, simplemente que lo mantengan a raya con sus desplantes y el mal humor. Sé que pueden hacerlo ―respondió el Hatake.

―Sera alga si como una misión imposible ―dijo Naruto tomando otro dulce y llevándoselo a la boca.

―Pues conviértanse en Tom Cruise y háganlo ―finalizo el peli gris dejando muy en claro que no quería problemas en el grupo. No quería que su éxito se viera simplificado a escándalos, pleitos y demás tonterías con la que muchas "estrellas" del momento se hacían "fama"

.

.

.

Entraron a la disquera por una de las puertas laterales ya que los medio de comunicación no dejan paso al querer alguna información sobre el casting.  
Sakura y Guy subieron al ascensor junto con otro par de chicos que los vieron de forma desagradable, como si fueran el peor enemigo del mundo, y en cierto punto eran rivales por el puesto en el grupo, pero no tenían que demostrar su odio de manera tan abierta. Sakura soltó el aire y se llevó una mano al cabello; aun no entraba al casting y ya tenía a enemigos. Que cruel el mundo del espectáculo, pensó con miedo.

Cuando llegaron al último piso donde sería la audición, le colocaron el numero veinte a Sakura y le ordenaron formarse al final de la fila.

―Relájate y haz lo tuyo, ¿vale? ―Guy tomo a la chica por los hombros y apretó un poco para darle valor.

―Lo hare ―aseguro ella sonriendo con calma.

Guy asintió una vez y salió de ahí, ya que solo los chicos que harían el casting debían estar en esa área.

Miro su reloj de mano y aún faltaban cinco minutos para comenzar. Seguramente solo serían ellos veinte. Se sintió aliviada por un momento, pero rápidamente sintió miedo; siendo tan pocos obviamente cada uno daría lo mejor de sí y la competencia seria el doble de reñida. Observo detenidamente a cada uno de los jóvenes que cantaban, afinaban su garganta y algunos bailaban ensayando una y otra vez su rutina, se notaba que darían lo mejor de sí y que no se darían por vencidos en contra de los demás, por algo le habían dedicado esa mirada de desagrado en el elevador.

Sakura soltó el aire de golpe haciendo que su fleco volara y se dedicó a mover su pie de un lado a otro con ansiedad.

De un momento a otro una mujer rubia, alta, bien vestida y de cuerpo escultural salió al pasillo y les pidió a todos que se pusieran cómodos y que tuvieran paciencia y confianza ya que las pruebas duraban por lo menos diez minutos con cada aspirante.  
Reviso la lista que traía en su mano y nombro al chico con el número uno, anoto algo en su lista y después lo hizo pasar.

Por fin comenzaba el casting.

.

.

.

Sasuke contemplaba fijamente la hoja en blanco que tenía sobre el escritorio y no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño y golpear el lápiz contra la superficie de madera. ¿Por qué su inspiración no llegaba? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de escribir una canción cuando era lo mejor que sabía hacer junto con cantar, tocar y bailar?  
Intento comenzar desde cero y escribir algunas palabras, aunque no le duro mucho el gusto ya que volvió a torcer el gesto y borro de golpe su avance. Se levantó de golpe y fue hacia la nevera donde tomo una botella de agua y la consumió hasta la mitad de un solo trago.

Se quedó mirando unos segundos su guitarra acústica y rápidamente fue hacia ella creyendo que si por estaba vez comenzaba con la melodía le sería mucho más fácil escribir la letra. La afino y toco unos pequeños acordes. Tarareo una melodía y la paso rápidamente a la guitarra dándole vida propia. Bueno por lo menos ya era avance y no estaba en cero como hace unos minutos.

.

.

.

La fila avanzo de poco a poco y los nervios de Sakura avanzaron cada vez más. Se torció los dedos una y otra vez, y recordó la canción que Guy le había dado para hacer la audición.  
 _Es la que queda mejor con tu voz,_ le había dicho el manager, aunque Sakura no estaba muy segura de eso, incluso le había dado un CD con la música grabada. La chica observo detenidamente el disco y frunció el ceño, ella prefería hacer sus presentaciones con su guitarra; se sentía más segura, además de que para ella era una manera de hacerle un homenaje a su madre.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y con ellos cada aspirante. Justo cuando el reloj marcaba la una y treinta de la tarde la mujer rubia volvió a salir.

―Haruno Ryuji pasa ―le dijo.

La chica parpadeo y asintió.

Pasa a un lado de la mujer y le murmuro unas gracias, para después entrar.

Era una habitación grande y de colores claros, con espejos en toda una pared, además de algunos instrumentos musicales en una esquina de la habitación, y una puerta por donde es la salida.  
Sakura se paró justo en el centro y se sintió morir de vergüenza cuando reconoció a dos de los integrantes del grupo. Estaban sentados frente a ella junto con un hombre peli gris, otro de cabello blanco y la misma mujer rubia que la hizo pasar.

 _Son ellos,_ pensó evitando verlos a ellos y concentrándose en el hombre peli gris que tenía un cubre bocas cubriéndole la mitad del rostro.

―Buenas tardes Haruno Ryuji ―dijo el presidente―. Permíteme presentarnos, soy el presidente de la compañía Hatake Kakashi, el vice-presidente Jiraiya, la coordinadora de _**Fallen Angels**_ , Senju Tsunade, y Uzumaki Naruto y Sai, integrantes del grupo.

Sakura inclino un poco la cabeza e hizo una reverencia―. Un gusto.

―Bien Ryuji, aquí dice que además de cantar, tocas la guitarra y el piano.

―Si ― respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar decir que cantaba en un bar ya que ella ya no era Sakura, sino Ryuji.

―Me parece excelente que toques el piano ya que ese instrumento tocaba Gaara ―hablo Jiraiya.

― ¡Un punto a tu favor hermano! ―Naruto levanto ambos pulgares y sonrió.

Sai tranquilizo a su compañero y Sakura alzo una ceja confundida.

― ¿Qué canción interpretaras? ―pregunto Kakashi.

―Ah… bueno… yo tenía preparado algo ―dijo mientras sacaba el CD.

― ¿Tenias? ―cuestiono Tsunade.

La chica se mordió el labio―. Decidí cambiar lo que cantare. No me siento tan cómodo cantando con una pieza grabada. Espero y no les moleste.

―Claro que no, adelante ―aseguro Kakashi.

Sakura asintió una vez más y fue hasta donde estaban los instrumentos, tomo una guitarra y volvió al centro de la habitación mientras la afinaba. Tardo un par de minutos hasta que logro hacer que sonara correctamente. Volvió a mirar a Kakashi y este asintió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que comenzara a cantar.

 _Dices que si pudieras volar,  
nunca más volverías a mirar atrás.  
Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo._

 _Aún tienes que aprender cómo es la tristeza.  
Y volver fuerte ante el dolor.  
Todos los sentimientos que tienes,  
Deben de ser expresados con palabras.  
Si en tu sueño te despiertas en un mundo desconocido.  
¡Abre tus alas y vuela!_

 _Dices que si pudieras volar,  
Nunca más volverías a mirar atrás.  
Lo que en tus ojos se refleja son esas, blancas, blancas nubes.  
Sólo tú sabes si puedes hacerlo, sólo tú encontrarás lo que buscas.  
Sigue tratando de ser libre.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo._

 _Emitiendo sonidos parecidos a crueles  
Palabras conseguiste romper la oxidada  
Y vieja ventana.  
Oye, deshazte de la jaula que frena tus  
Ansias de libertad,  
Y no vuelvas a mirar hacia atrás._

 _Laten rápido tus latidos, tu aliento resuena.  
¡Abre la ventana y vuela!_

 _Dices que si pudieras correr, serias capaz de  
hacer cualquier cosa.  
Escucha que te llama una distante, distante voz.  
Agarra con fuerza lo que tienes en las manos.  
Sigue buscando ese azul, azul cielo._

 _Aunque múltiples veces te hayas caído,  
Sigue buscando tu luz._

 _Dices que si pudieras volar,  
Nunca más volverías a mirar atrás.  
Lo que en tus ojos se refleja son esas blancas, blancas nubes.  
Sólo tú sabes si puedes hacerlo, sólo tú encontrarás lo que buscas.  
Sigue tratando de ser libre,  
Por ese azul, azul cielo.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo._

Cuando la canción termino Sakura abrió los ojos y salió del mundo en el que se sumergía cada vez que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba una canción.

Las cinco personas que presenciaron su actuación se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo un chico poseía tan delicada voz como si fuera la de una mujer? Una voz única, pero con la suficiente pasión para transmitirle sus sentimientos a los demás.  
Los presentes rompieron en aplausos, e incluso Naruto le lanzo una rosa que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

―Esa es la voz que necesitamos ―susurro Kakashi en el oído de Jiraiya.

El hombre de cabellera blanca movió la cabeza aceptando lo que Kakashi decía.

―Ryuji cantas hermoso, ¿Cómo es posible que este haya sido tu primer casting? ―pregunto Tsunade aun cautivada por el chico.

―Es complicado en un mercado tan competitivo como este ―respondió Sakura.

―Sin duda un lugar muy despiadado ―coincidió Tsunade.

―Eso estuvo excelente Ryuji, se podría decir que de las mejores interpretaciones que he visto hasta el día de hoy. Tienes mucho talento muchacho ―Kakashi sonrió bajo su cubre bocas y escribió algo en unos papeles.

―Gracias ―la peli rosa le devolvió la sonrisa

Alguien más carraspeó ganándose la atención de todos―. Y si te pido que cantes algo acompañado del piano ¿lo harías? ―intervino Sai con voz calmada. Sakura lo vio tan callado que pensó que se había salvado de él, pero todo indicaba que no.

―Claro ―acepto con seguridad.

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, para finalmente soltar una risa imperceptible para los demás, menos para Sakura, quien torció un poco la ceja ante el acto, ¿se estaba burlando de ella?

― ¿Quieres que cante otra vez, Sai? ―cuestiono Kakashi.

―No. Me he conformado con lo que vi ―respondió sin más y también anoto algo en los papeles que tenía frente a él.

―Bueno… en ese caso aquí termina el casting. Analizaremos tu audición y si eres el elegido le llamaremos a tu manager, ¿de acuerdo? ―dijo el peli gris.

―De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad ―Sakura hizo otra reverencia y pensó en salir de ahí rápido, aunque cuando vio como los cinco se ponían de pie supo que tenía que acercarse y despedirse de manera más formal.

Primero le dio la mano a Tsunade, quien la volvió a alagar sobre su voz. Después se despidió de Jiraiya quien le dijo que tenía mucho talento. El siguiente fue Kakashi, que se despidió con un simple apretón de manos. Y al final Naruto y Sai.

―Lo hiciste bien hermano, lo hiciste bien ―Naruto le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le apretó la mano tan fuerte que Sakura solamente hizo un gesto de dolor.

―Felicidades ―dijo Sai con simpleza y el saludo de manos fue un simple rozón que hizo pensar a Sakura que era enemigo del contacto físico.

La chica dejo la guitarra de donde la tomo y salió de la habitación con toda la calma que pudo reunir.  
Cuando se sintió a salvo lanzo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones y se recargo en la pared con cansancio. Era realmente difícil el fingir seguridad frente a un grupo de personas todas expertas y profesionales.

El sonido pop de su celular y la llegada de un mensaje de Guy preguntándole como le había ido, la hicieron enderezarse de golpe y salir de ahí rápidamente para buscar a su manager. Tenía que platicarle todo, aunque podría salir regañada por cambiar la canción en el último minuto y posiblemente haber arruinado la audición solo por una inseguridad suya. Esperaba que Guy no se pusiera estricto y lo tomara con humor como siempre lo hacía.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso del piano? ―pregunto Naruto a Sai en un tono que solo ellos dos podrían escuchar.

―Nada, solo quería comprobar que tan seguro estaba ese chico con su talento ― respondió el pelinegro con tranquilidad.

― ¿Y?

―Muy seguro de sí mismo ―afirmo Sai.

― ¿Crees que sea un buen integrante para el grupo? Es decir mira nada más como se quedaron encantados esos tres ―Naruto señalo a Kakashi, Tsunade y Jiraiya, quienes no dejaban de hablar del timbre de voz de Ryuji.

― ¿A ti te gusto?

― ¡No claro que no! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?! ―exclamo escandalizado.

―Estoy hablando de su actuación, su voz, su talento con la guitarra ―Sai se froto el puente de la nariz con fastidio y le pidió en silencio a Dios que le diera un poco de sabiduría a Naruto.

― ¡Ahhh! Sobre eso ―golpeo su puño derecho en la palma izquierda en señal de que había captado todo―. Claro que si me gustó mucho, ese tipo tiene mucho talento. Además de que su voz es muy diferente a de los chicos, eso podría ayudar mucho más al grupo ―comento el Uzumaki.

―Eso fue lo que más me llamo la atención, su voz. Bastante delicada para ser un chico.

―Tal vez sea gay.

―No lo creo, no actuaba como gay.

―Bueno entonces solo su voz es especial.

―Sí, seguro es eso ―mascullo Sai.

.

.

.

En la cafetería de la disquera se encontraban Guy y Sakura, esta última terminaba de contarle cada detalle del casting a su manager, mientras que el hombre de cabello de hongo lucía un poco extraño; el único motivo de su expresión se reducía a la canción que canto la chica.

― ¿Ikimono Gakari? ―Guy tenía una expresión de decepción.

―Si. Sentí que debía de cambiar la canción ―respondió la chica―. Discúlpeme pero la canción que me dio era demasiado plástica para mi gusto.

―Pero mi canción era bastante cool.

―Pero no me sentía cómoda.

―Mi canción ―susurro Guy llorando de repente de manera cómica.

Por fortuna alguien interrumpió a Guy y lo hizo callar de un buen zape en la nuca. No podía ser otra más que la estilista Anko.

―Ya párale a tu drama Guy.

― ¡Ouch! ―el manager se tocó la parte afectada―. No seas tan atrabancada Anko.

―Calla hombre, estabas haciendo el ridículo.

―Es porque esta niña cambio la canción que le di para el casting.

― ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ―pregunto Anko encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

―Que mi canción era cool ―respondió Guy alzando el dedo pulgar.

―Tsk, que idiota ―comento la pelinegra. Entonces ignoro a su amigo con un movimiento de mano restándole importancia y se concentró en Sakura―. Bueno, ahora tú cuéntame cómo fue tu audición, ¿estabas nerviosa?

―Fue bien, aunque si estuve nerviosa, es imposible no estarlo cuando dos de los integrantes del grupo estaba presentes.

―Sai y Naruto ¿cierto?

― ¿Cómo lo supo? ―pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

Anko sonrió y se movió hasta quedar aun lado de Sakura para después abrazarla por lo hombro―. Porque es obvio que solo ellos dos estuvieran presentes, son los más amables ―se inclinó un poco en el oído de la chica y le susurro―, no te quiero asustar, pero el otro integrante es bastante, BASTANTE, especial.

La oji jade se movió incomoda y aunque no quería, sintió curiosidad.

― ¿Cómo que especial? ―le pregunto.

―Sasuke es una persona fría, apática y arrogante ―le dijo Anko levantando un dedo en cada cualidad del Uchiha―. Además es de esas personas que cuando algo o alguien no le gustan, ese desagrado u odio siempre estará ahí.

― ¿No es bastante exagerado el odiar?

―Para alguien como Sasuke no es así.

Rápidamente Guy alejo a Anko de Sakura y se posiciono él en su lugar, tan cerca que la chica frunció el ceño con desagrado al sentir la respiración del manager en su oreja.

―No le haga caso a esta loca, Sasuke es un pan de Dios.

― ¡Mentira! Sabes que eso no es cierto. ¡Además tú ni siquiera lo conoces! ―contradijo Anko.

― ¡Cállate Anko!

 _No lo puedo creer,_ pensó mientras los otros se peleaban por si Sasuke era un pan de Dios o el mismo demonio.  
Sakura opto por dejarlos en su discusión y le encargo al mesero un café cappuccino y un pastel de chocolate de la mejor calidad. Dejaría que Guy pagara la cuenta, lo merecía después de someterla a dos días de cambios y presión constante.

.

.

.

Unas horas después…

El salón de ensayos era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un equipo de grabación, pero los chicos solo habían pedido que tuviera lo necesario para ensayar en paz y descansar un poco cuando estaban estresados.  
En una de las esquinas había los instrumentos que utilizaban para sus conciertos; una batería negra con plateado, un par de guitarras eléctricas y otras acústicas, un piano eléctrico tres micrófonos, todo perfectamente acomodado y limpio sin ninguna se huella de maltrato o desgaste. En el otro extremo había una pequeña sala de color vino, un escritorio, un mueble con libros, revistas, discos de sus cantantes favoritos y un reproductor de música de última generación. Además de un nevera con todo tipo de bebidas energéticas, agua y comida.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, nada fuera de lugar. Justo como les gustaba a ellos.

Sasuke tiro otra hoja al cesto de basura, dejo su guitarra en el suelo y golpeo un puño contra el escritorio. Todo el jodido día tratando de escribir una canción y no había podido escribir ni media frase que le gustara. ¿Desde cuándo era tan difícil escribir una canción romántica?  
Él tenía suficiente talento para escribir las canciones de un disco completo, ya lo había demostrado con el antiguo álbum y todas, cada una de la canciones habían sido un rotundo éxito, ocupando las listas de popularidad en los primeros lugares. Entonces no comprendía porque la bendita inspiración no le llegaba.

 _Algo anda más conmigo,_ pensó bajando de la silla en que estaba. Camino por toda la habitación y se dedicó a dar vueltas por un par de minutos en busca de inspiración o de alguna explicación que le dijera que pasaba con su talento.

Se detuvo, no tenía sentido estar dando vueltas, se veía realmente estúpido, como si fuera un loco en busca de la salida. Fue hasta el refrigerador y tomo otra botella de agua tomándose casi todo el líquido de un solo trago. Fue hasta el sofá y se recostó; no ganaba nada con estresarse, era mejor relajarse un poco y así la inspiración llegaría sola y cuando menos los pensara ya tendría la canción lista. Si, debía de calmarse.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entro un escandaloso Naruto que hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos terminando con su momento de calma. Cinco segundos de relajación, un nuevo record para Sasuke y Naruto. Seguramente el chico rubio estaría muy contento de saber que él mismo había roto su propio record en fastidiarle la vida a Sasuke.  
Sai también entro a la sala de ensayo pero en total calma. No entendía por qué el escándalo que armo Naruto, estaba bien que estuviera emocionado pero conociendo a Sasuke era mejor no hacer de la nueva noticia una fiesta. Vio la mirada asesina que el Uchiha le lanzaba al rubio pero no dijo nada; lo comprendía, él también se enfadaría si de repente llega un loco e interrumpiera su paz.

― ¡Y ya está! ―exclamo Naruto mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá a un costado de Sasuke.

El pelinegro no respondió, simplemente se sentó lentamente y volvió la mirada a Naruto de manera mecánica. Sus ojos negros como el carbón estaban en llamas, puras llamas de furia contra ese cabeza de chorlito.

Sai opto por alejarse y fue hasta el refrigerador y tomo una bebida energética. El día había sido agotador entre el casting, soportar a Naruto y la elección del integrante que se llevó más de tres horas.

― ¡Dije que ya está! ―volvió a exclamar ahora si esperando que Sasuke se interesara en su tema y así él podría contarle la nueva noticia. Pero nada, solamente una fría mirada del pelinegro que le decía muchas cosas menos lo que él quería escuchar―. Bueno Teme no seas tan amargado, muestra un poco de interés ―se quejó torciendo la boca e inflando las mejillas como un niño berrinchudo.

A Sasuke no le quedo de otra más que soltar un suspiro y trato de calmar su enfado, era mejor terminar con esto ya y dejar que el Dobe se largara de ahí y lo dejara en paz de una buena vez.

―Hn, ¿Qué paso, Naruto? ―Sasuke no sonó realmente interesado, pero eso poco le importo a Naruto ya que se volvió a emocionar al instante.

―Te tengo una gran noticia, mejor siéntate que te vas a desmayar ―le dijo con exageración―. Turrrrmmm ―hizo el sonido de los tambores―… ¡Ya tenemos al nuevo integrante! ―soltó moviendo las manos de un lado a otro con toda la emoción que tiene alguien como Naruto.

―Hmp ―fue la respuesta de Sasuke a la emoción de su amigo. Vaya bobada por la que hacia tanto drama.

― ¡Es un chico con mucho talento, toca la guitarra y el piano! ¡Además posee una voz tan peculiar que sin duda llamar la atención de todos!

―Hn.

―La decisión fue bastante reñida entre ese chico y otro, pero al final todos coincidimos en el mismo, así que él ya tiene un lugar con nosotros y…

―No todos ―hablo Sasuke, logrando que Naruto dejara de parlotear y Sai bajara su bebida.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Naruto confundido.

―Aun falto yo de aceptar a ese.

― ¿Por qué el interés tan repentino? ―Sai no pudo evitar formular la pregunta, así que se acercó un poco más a donde estaban sus amigos.

―No es interés, ya saben que yo siempre me negué a tener a alguien nuevo en el grupo. No me escucharon e hicieron lo que les vino en gana. Así que por lo menos yo tomare la última palabra en si ese chico se queda o se va ―respondió Sasuke con frialdad.

―No puedes hacer eso, los ejecutivos ya decidieron ―se quejó Naruto tratando de que Sasuke tuviera un poco de miedo ante el nombramiento de sus jefes. Pero conociendo al Uchiha esto le valdría bien poco.

―Claro que puedo, y lo hare ―reto dejando en claro que no tenía miedo.

 _Solo busca la manera de sacar al chico,_ pensó Sai prediciendo lo que Sasuke haría.

El Uchiha soto un último monosílabo y salió de la habitación sin volver la mirada a sus compañeros.

―Ryuji está acabado ―dijo Naruto pasando el dedo pulgar por su cuello en señal de muerte.

.

.

.

Cuando el celular de Sakura sonó y vio el nombre de Guy en la pantalla sintió miedo y alegría a la vez; alegría, ya que Kakashi le había dicho que si se quedaba con el puesto su manager le llamaría para informarle. Y miedo porque posiblemente no lo había logrado y Guy solo le llamaba para darle ánimos.  
Presiono el botón verde y se llevó el móvil a la oreja mientras le temblaba la mano.

― ¡Sakura nos quedamos!

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Nos quedamos con el puesto! ¡Eres el nuevo integrante de _**Fallen Angels**_!

Y el corazón de Sakura se detuvo por unos segundos. Lo había logrado… ¡Lo había logrado! Cumplió su cometido y seguro su hermano estaría más que feliz y orgulloso de ella por no haber fallado y haber protegido su sueño. Se llevo una mano al cabello y se sentó en el sofá más cercano porque sentía como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle y no quería terminar en el suelo.

―No está jugando ¿verdad? ―pregunto con un hilo de voz.

―Cómo crees que jugaría con algo así. Estoy hablando en serio, estamos dentro ―respondió el manager con una sonrisa reluciente que Sakura no pudo ver.

―Me eligieron ―murmuro aun sorprendida de que fuera la seleccionada entre veinte chicos que seguramente también dieron lo mejor de sí en el casting.

―Quedaron encantado con tu voz, la coordinadora del grupo me llamo y se deshizo en halagos para ti ―dijo Guy con emoción―. Quieren que mañana mismo vayamos a la disquera a revisar los últimos detalles, leer el contrato y fírmalo.

―Aun no lo puedo creer ―dijo dejando en claro que no le había puesto atención.

―Yo aún sigo temblando ―admitió Guy―. Pero tienes talento, mucho talento y eso ellos también lo vieron y no lo dejaron pasar. Sería un tontos si no te hubieran elegido.

Sakura pasó una mano por su rostro para ubicarse, esto era importante y debía de estar concentrada en lo que se venía; compromisos, conciertos, ensayos, tres chicos que se notaban muy diferentes a simple vista y mantener una mentira durante un mes. Si, una mentira.

― ¿Mañana a qué hora nos vemos? ―cuestiono sintiendo como la palabra mentira le sabia de manera agria.

―Paso por ti a las ocho de las mañana, duerme bien y vístete con el otro cambio que viene en la bolsa.

―Entonces lo veo mañana.

―Recuerda que tienes que dormir bien, mantén fuera los nervios, solo iremos a firmar el contrato y listo. Así que mantente relajada, ¿vale? ―Guy sonó realmente preocupado, seguramente ya se estaría imaginado a Sakura con insomnio mientras comía una bolsa de frituras y tomaba de una botella de refresco. Sakura le murmuro un _no se preocupe,_ que dejo un poco más tranquilo al manager, así que se despidió de la chica y le informo que estaría puntual en la puerta de su casa.

La chica corto la llamada y se recostó en el sofá. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y dejo caer el celular a la alfombra. _Desde mañana seré oficialmente Ryuji,_ pensó con una mueca, no le gustaba para nada mentir y menos algo tan delicado, pero lo hacía por su hermano. Ya sabía que no había justificación a lo que estaban haciendo pero ella no lo hacía con otra motivación más que apoyar a su única familia y proteger el sueño de su hermano.

Sin darse cuenta y mientras divagaba en su mente se quedó dormida.

El sonido de la alarma de su celular la hizo moverse rápidamente, callo de bruces contra el suelo y se golpeó en la nariz.

― ¡Ah! Estúpida alarma ―chillo frotándose la nariz.

Alargo un brazo y logro sacar el celular de bajo de la mesita de centro, apago la alarma y suspiro. Por fin ese sonido infernal había parado.  
El timbre de la puerta la sobresalto e hizo que se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra la mesa. Murmuro una maldición y se puso de pie sobándose la parte afectada. Fue hasta la puerta ¿Quién era tan temprano?  
Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Guy y Anko esperando afuera, ambos iban bien vestidos… Si, incluso Guy iba vestido de manera elegante, con un traje gris y corbata color crema, y Anko estaba totalmente a la moda desde el broche en el cabello hasta los tacones de marca. Entonces las neuronas de Sakura hicieron conexiones ¡El contrato! Se dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero frunció el ceño al pegarse donde ya tenía un golpe.

―Soy una tonta ―murmuro mientras se alejaba de la ventana para evitar que la vieran.

Salió disparada a su habitación, tomo su ropa y todo lo que necesitaba para la ducha. Su celular sonó de nuevo y respondió sin ver la pantalla ya sabiendo quien era.

―Sakura ¿Dónde estás?

―Ya estoy terminando, salgo en unos diez minutos ―dijo abriendo la regadera de la ducha.

―Rápido, tenemos que estar haya a las nueve de la mañana.

―Sí, sí, ya bajo ―y sin más corto la llamada.

Se ducho, vistió y peino con una velocidad que jamás creyó poseer, incluso salió a la cocina y tomo un pan con mantequilla y se lo comió de manera poco educada, después volvió al baño y se cepillo los dientes. Volvió a revisar su aspecto en el espejo y salió con tanta rapidez que no noto la mirada de desesperación que tenía Guy.

―Lo lamento, me levante tarde ―dijo con la voz entre cortada apenas dándose cuenta que se había cansado de hacer todo a velocidad luz.

―Ya lo notamos ―declaro Anko con una sonrisa burlona.

― ¡Andando! ¡Andando! ―Guy no parecía poner atención a nada más, su mente solo tenía la palabra "contrato" grabada con tinta roja.

Los tres fueron hasta el auto de Guy y subieron con la misma rapidez con la que arranco el automóvil.

―Tienes la nariz roja ¿Qué te paso? ―pregunto Anko.

―Me caí cuando me levante ―respondió Sakura un poco avergonzada.

La pelinegra soltó una risa que solo hizo que Sakura se sintiera más torpe que antes.

―Cuando lleguemos a la disquera te maquillare un poco para esconder ese golpe ―aseguro la mujer.

.

.

.

Volvieron a entrar por una de las puertas laterales, pero esta vez eran acompañados por un par de hombres que los llevaron hasta la oficina del presidente. Se sentaron en una pequeño sofá blanco en la recepción mientras que Anko sacaba de su bolso el maquillaje que solía utilizar ella y trato de cubrir lo mejor que pudo el pequeño golpe que tenía Sakura en la nariz.

La secretaria, una mujer castaña y vestida de manera impecable les informo que podían pasar.

―Firma y suerte ―dijo la estilista con una sonrisa sincera.

―Gracias ―respondió Sakura y entro a la oficina acompañada de Guy.

La oficina era de paredes blancas, piso de cerámica y una pared que era puro vidrio y dejaba a la vista el majestuoso paisaje de Japón. Era bastante grande para una sola persona, además de que cada mueble de madera fina era de un color negro carbón que la hacía lucir mucho más elegante y sofisticada.  
En una de las paredes había un cuadro bastante grande con las fotografías de todos los cantantes que pertenecían a la compañía, era una muestra de que Kakashi estaba orgullo de cada uno de ellos.

―Ryuji, Guy ―Kakashi sonrió bajo su cubre bocas y fue hasta ellos para estrechar sus manos en un amable saludo.

―Es un gusto estar aquí ―le dijo Guy con una sonrisa.

―Por favor siéntense para poder charlar sobre el contrato ―Kakashi volvió a su escritorio y se sentó en una silla de cuero negro, mientras que Guy y Sakura se sentaron en un par de sillas frente a él.

El Hatake les dio una carpeta con el logo de la compañía; Konoha Records con letras doradas.

―Ahí está el contrato, tómense el tiempo que necesiten para leerlo. Si tienen alguna inconformidad o duda por favor háganmelo saber. Lo discutiremos y llegaremos a un acuerdo que convenga ambas partes.

Ambos asistieron y comenzaron a leer con cuidado, cada línea, párrafo o clausula le revisaron tan minuciosamente que parecían detectives privados. Incluso leyeron las letras más pequeñas donde existe el mito que dice que es donde vienen las cosas más importantes del contrato y donde te pueden engañar más fácilmente.  
No había nada raro, solo hablaba de las reglas que debía de seguir Ryuji, que iban desde cosas como su imagen, hasta su exclusividad con la compañía y cuanto ganaría mensualmente.

―No tengo ninguna objeción ―comento Guy―. ¿Y tú Ryuji? ―vio a Sakura que seguía leyendo con atención.

―Solo tengo curiosidad sobre la cláusula número seis ―dijo ofreciéndole el contrato a Kakashi.

El peli gris tomo la carpeta y reviso la cláusula señalada.

―Es solo sobre tu imagen; es decir mantener bien tu look, mantenerte en tu peso, cuidar tu cabello, cara, forma de vestir, etc.

―Vaya ―murmuro la chica.

―Es indispensable que mantengas tu imagen impecable. Además de las voces y el talento, el atractivo físico es muy importante para las fans.

―Sí, entiendo.

―Entonces si es todo ¿podemos proceder a firmar? ―pregunto Guy con impaciencia, era ahora o nunca el firmar ese bendito contrato para estar adentro del grupo de manera oficial.

― ¿Ryuji? ―dijo Kakashi viendo fijamente al "chico"

―Si.

Kakashi le ofreció un bolígrafo de plata y Sakura lo tomo con manos temblorosas. Solo estaba a una firma de que su vida cambiara por completo por el próximo mes. Volvió la vista a Guy y este le dedico una sonrisa radiante donde le trasmitía toda la seguridad que pudo reunir. Sakura asintió y firmo el contrato.

 **Haruno Ryuji,** ya estaba escrito al final, donde también se podían notar las firmas del vice-presidente Jiraiya y el presidente Hatake Kakashi.

Era oficial, ya era un _**Fallen Angels**_

―Bienvenido Haruno Ryuji ―Kakashi sonrió y volvió a estrechar la mano de la joven.

―Así que tú eres ese chico ―una voz varonil desde la puerta llamo la atención de los presentes.

―Sasuke ―mascullo Kakashi.

―Hn.

El Uchiha no hizo amago de decir nada más, así que entro a la oficina a grandes zancadas. Se detuvo frente a Sakura y se inclinó un poco para estar a la misma altura; entonces los ojos negros de él, chocaron con los jades de ella.

.

.

.

¡Chan, chan, chan, channnnnn!

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, Ya por fin Sakura es oficialmente una integrante del grupo. Y también ya está el primer encuentro con Sasuke. Van a salir chispas xD ya saben el eye sex 7u7 jajaja

Gracias por leer este capítulo :3

Nos leemos pronto :D

PD: Lo del contrato me recordó a Cincuenta Sombras xD jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¡Tercer capítulo listo! Creo que está un poco más corto que los pasados pero también es uno de los más importantes ya que de aquí comienza toda la trama de la historia.

Disfrútenlo y gracias por leer

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _Disclaimer:_ El dorama You´re Beautiful no me pertenece es propiedad de la compañía productora: Bon Factory.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3: Fallen Angels**

Negro contra verde… frialdad contra nerviosismo… Sasuke contra Sakura.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha eran dos dagas, afiladas y envenenadas que amenazaban en perforar a Sakura en cualquier momento. Esos dos pozos negros le advertían claramente que no era bienvenida y que no se pusiera muy cómoda ya que no duraría más de la cuenta.  
Logro escuchar una queja de Kakashi, pero no le puso realmente atención, ¿Quién lo haría en una situación así? Había tensión pura flotando en la oficina; de esas tensiones que se cortan con un chuchillo y si alguien no está atento podría salir lastimado con solo rozar la zona de guerra.

Sakura trago grueso y eso solo sirvió para que el chico frente a ella riera de medio lado con burla y arrogancia, fue una fracción de segundo porque volvió a su expresión seria. Esa sonrisa rápida solo podía significar cosas malas y Sakura no quiso saber que pasaba por la mente de ese frio chico de cabello negros y piel blanca.

Escucho otros pasos entrar a la oficina y unos murmullos sin descifrar.

Entonces Sasuke se inclinó un poco más y ella creyó ingenuamente que la besaría o abrazaría… Claro que no, jamás. Al contrario, el pelinegro tomo la carpeta del contrato y saco los papelas lanzando la carpeta al suelo como si fuera solo un montón de basura.

―Canta ―le exigió.

Sakura pidió desmayarse en esos momentos. ¿Enserio quería que cantara?

―Uchiha-san pero…

Sasuke levanto una mano e hizo callar a Guy. No quería entrometidos, eso era entre ese chico nuevo y él.

―Canta ―volvió a exigir ahora mostrándole las hojas del contrato.

―Sasuke basta con esto ―regaño Kakashi moviéndose rápidamente a un lado del pelinegro.

―No te metas Kakashi. Estoy en mi derecho ya que compartiré las canciones con este ―gruño.

Volvió a mostrar las hojas e hizo amago de querer romperlas.

―Canta. O te largas ―su voz sonó como una serpiente que se enredaba en el cuello de su presa. Incluso Guy se removió incómodo.

¡Su contrato! Lo rompería si no cantaba y entonces el esfuerzo que había hecho en el casting se reduciría a un par de tiras de papel después de que Sasuke rompiera su contrato sin dar mayor explicación.

― ¿No lo harás? ―alzo el contrato lo más que pudo y lo tomo con ambas manos para mayor fuerza a la hora de hacer añicos esas hojas.

Entonces la melodiosa voz de Sakura reino en toda la oficina. Suave y delicada; una voz bastante especial en un chico.

 _Dices que si pudieras volar,  
nunca más volverías a mirar atrás.  
Sólo tienes ojos para ese azul, azul cielo._

 _Aún tienes que aprender cómo es la tristeza.  
Y volver fuerte ante el dolor.  
Todos los sentimientos que tienes,  
Deben de ser expresados con palabras.  
Si en tu sueño te despiertas en un mundo desconocido.  
¡Abre tus alas y vuela!_

 _Dices que si pudieras volar,  
Nunca más volverías a mirar atrás.  
Lo que en tus ojos se refleja son esas, blancas, blancas nubes.  
Sólo tú sabes si puedes hacerlo, sólo tú encontrarás lo que buscas.  
Sigue tratando de ser libre.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo.  
Por ese azul, azul cielo._

Paro y solo atino a mirar a Sasuke. Este tenía aun el contrato en lo alto cubriéndole el rostro; un rostro sorprendido que no hizo más que aumentar al recordar la última vez que se había quedado así de impactado por una voz a los ocho años.  
Maldito muchacho con talento, pensó y no le quedó más remedio que bajar las hojas y volver a su expresión de apatía.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y soltó un monosílabo que hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara, para después lanzar el contrato al escritorio y salir de la oficina dándole un pequeño golpe a Sai con el hombro.

Lo habían vencido, pero no lo aceptaría por nada del mundo. Así era el orgulloso Uchiha.

El silencio reino en el lugar y fue interrumpido por los aplausos de Naruto.

― ¡El chico de la voz linda ha ganado! ―exclamo desde la puerta donde estaba junto a Sai.

Guy soltó el aire y se sentó de nuevo en la silla como si él hubiera pasado el momento de estrés y no Sakura. Apenas unos minutos con Sasuke y acababa de confirmar lo que Anko había dicho de él. Sería una pesadilla.

―Creo que eso solo aumento el desagrado de Sasuke ―opino Sai.

―Pero lo acepto en el grupo, ¿o me equivoco? ―pregunto Kakashi.

―Me atrevo a decir que un treinta por ciento. Con una persona tan impredecible como Sasuke es imposible saber las cosas a ciencia cierta ―respondió Sai con calma, una calma amable y confiable, no como la calma que poseía Sasuke; fría y despiadada.

Naruto y Sai entraron a la oficina y se detuvieron frente a Sakura, ella pensó que le harían alguna prueba como lo había hecho el otro compañero, pero al contrario ellos dos solo estrecharon su mano y se presentaron amablemente.

―Uzumaki Naruto.

―Sai.

―Sa…

Guy carraspeo de manera exagerada y negó con la cabeza a Sakura, ¿Qué acaso estaba loca? Estaba a punto de decir su nombre real.  
La chica se dio un coscorrón y frunció el ceño, se había vuelto a golpear donde ya tenía el golpe de la mañana.

―Haruno Ryuji.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, no habían empezado tan mal. Solo Sasuke, pero esperaba que pronto se le pasara ese berrinche.

―Ya está todo listo, mañana mismo te presentaremos a los medios en una conferencia de prensa que hará historia ―les dijo el peli gris mientras volvía a su silla y guardaba el contrato en un lugar seguro lejos de las manos de Sasuke.

― ¿Mañana mismo? ―pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

―No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos muchos compromisos en puerta y necesito que Ryuji se ponga al corriente.

―Bueno, en ese caso tendrás mucho trabajo hermano ―Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y paso un brazo por los hombros de Sakura en un abrazo amistoso.

Ella inevitablemente se sonrojo y Sai frunció levemente el ceño confundido al notar la reacción. ¿Un chico sonrojado ante el abrazo de otro? Talvez si era gay como le había dicho Naruto, pensó Sai.

―Chicos ¿Por qué no llevan a Ryuji a conocer las instalaciones? Sera bueno para que charlen un poco y se familiarice con ustedes y el lugar ―les dijo Kakashi.

― ¡Si! ¡Una estupenda idea! ―exclamo Naruto apretando mucho más a Sakura hacia sí.

La oji jade casi se asfixia y manoteo para liberarse del agarre. Naruto no le dio tiempo de objetar nada y salió disparado de la oficina llevando a Sakura de corbata. Kakashi y Guy se quedaron observando la puerta, y a Sai no le quedó más remedio que salir y tratar de alcanzar a su amigo rubio y al chico nuevo.

―Vaya que si tiene energía ―mascullo Kakashi.

El Uzumaki fue un buen guía para Sakura; le mostro desde la puerta principal hasta donde estaban los baños de los empleados. Justo en la mitad del recorrido Sai logro llegar a con ellos y fue más específico y tranquilo en sus explicaciones. Le explico a Sakura cada detalle del edificio y como trabajaban en las ediciones de videos, canciones y discos en los estudios. Naruto planeo llevarla al salón de ensayos, pero Sai desistió de la idea ya que lo más probable es que Sasuke estuviera ahí y quería evitar otro enfrentamiento.

― ¿Qué opinas de tu nueva casa? ―pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a la disquera cuando ya regresaban a la salida. Era hora de que Sakura regresara y pudiera charlar con Guy sobre lo que se venía al día siguiente.

―Me gusta, todos hacen un trabajo sumamente interesante ―respondió con una sonrisa.

―Y desde mañana lo veras más de cerca todo. Veras cuan genial es trabajar en la edición de las canciones y videos.

―Espero y me ayudes en eso.

―Aunque en realidad los que editamos un poco es Sasuke y yo ―intervino Sai con un poco de malicia para bajar a Naruto del pedestal en el que se había subido para impresionar al nuevo.

―Tenías que hablar, Sai ―gruño el rubio.

Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios y trato de ocultar una sonrisa, no quería que su nuevo compañero creyera que se estaba burlando de él.

― ¡Ryuji tenemos que irnos! ―exclamo de pronto Guy cuando logro distinguir el cabello castaño de Sakura.

La chica asintió―. Chicos tengo que irme, fue un placer el haber pasado un tiempo con ustedes. Muchas gracias por el recorrido. Nos vemos mañana en la conferencia ―se inclinó un poco en un reverencia y salió corriendo a donde Guy.

―Me cae bien ―opino Naruto de buen humor olvidándose de lo que había hecho Sai.

―A mí también ―dijo el pelinegro aun mirando por donde se había ido "Ryuji"

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

―En verdad parecemos ángeles ―comento Naruto mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en al camerino que compartía por esta ocasión con Sasuke y Sai.

Los tres lucían completamente de blanco, desde la corbata hasta los zapatos. Anko eligió ese estilo para resaltar el significado del nombre del grupo y lo había logrado. En verdad parecían tres hermosos ángeles caídos.

Ambos pelinegros estaban sentados en un par de sofás de piel. Sai esperaba pacientemente a que llegara la hora, ya estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas de la prensa, así que una conferencia donde el punto de inicio y fin era Ryuji no le hacía sentirse ansioso o nervioso por nada.

Sasuke era un caso totalmente opuesto al tranquilo Sai y feliz Naruto, ¿motivo? Bueno, simple; Ese tal Ryuji había exigido un camerino solo para él como si fuera ya la súper estrella que Japón esperaba. Que patético, apenas un día como un integrante del grupo y ya creía que merecía las joyas de la corona.  
El Uchiha soltó otra maldición y se preguntó hasta cuando iba a terminar todo este show que Kakashi se había armado para el chico nuevo. Ni siquiera cuando se fundó el grupo había hecho tanto escándalo. Una simple presentación de quince minutos en un programa televisión habían bastado para anunciarlos. Inevitablemente se sintió poca cosa y eso le desagrado en todo su ser ¿Cómo un solo chico podría llegar a ser de tanta importancia siendo un novato?

Tsunade entro al camerino interrumpiendo el parloteo de Naruto y los pensamientos de Sasuke.

―Es hora. Ustedes saldrán primero, les tomaran algunas fotografías, después responderán algunas preguntas con respecto al grupo y de cómo se sienten con el nuevo integrante. Entonces Ryuji saldrá, Kakashi lo presentara, responderá algunas preguntas y al final se tomaran fotografías los cuatro ¿entendido? ―les dijo la coreografía que debían de seguir y volvió a desaparecer por la puerta en un dos por tres, eso de ser la coordinadora del grupo no era tan lindo como todos creían. Al contrario, estaba lleno de estrés y cansancio.

―Hn, terminemos con esto ―Sasuke se puso de pie y salió del camerino.

―Lo dijo como amenaza ―mascullo Naruto.

―Tenemos que comprobarlo ―respondió Sai y ambos salieron también.

.

.

.

Sakura termino de colocarse las vendas en los senos. Le agradeció enormemente a Guy por haberle pedido a Kakashi un camerino para ella sola. No quería ni pensar cómo habría logrado cambiarse frente a tres chicos sin ser descubierta.  
Observo el traje completamente blanco que Anko le había dejado para utilizar en la rueda de prensa. Muy lindo y elegante, pero también muy falso en cuanto el significado; ella no podía ser un ángel cuando mentía de tal manera.

 _Es por mi hermano,_ se dijo, y eso hizo un poco justificable la mentira.

Quito el traje del gancho y comenzó a vestirse. No duro más de cinco minutos en colocar todo en su lugar, incluso el famoso moño de la corbata fue pan comido. Peino su cabello como le había enseñado Anko; hacia un lado y un poco liso de las puntas para darle un toque despeinado y más juvenil.

Se miró en el espejo y suspiro… estaba listo. Se sentó en el sofá y se dedicó a esperar mientras golpeaba su dedo índice contra la pantalla de su celular. Ella sería la última en salir, pero eso solo significaba que le tocaría toda la atención.  
Guy le había explicado la rutina que debía de seguir y de solo pensar que las cámaras y medios de comunicación estarían solo concentrados en su persona, se sintió mareada. Esperaba no cometer ningún error, porque de lo contrario sería la burla de todos apenas comenzando con la carrera.

Llamaron a su puerta.

―Haruno-san tres minutos para salir.

―Ya voy, gracias ―respondió, pero no se movió de su sitio.

" _Dame fuerzas madre"_ rezo en silencio juntando ambas manos en suplica.

De pronto llegaron a su mente las palabras que le había dicho su madre mientras estaban en una de las clases de guitarra:

 _ **Recuerda que es lo que realmente quieres. Tu corazón siempre tendrá la respuesta, solo es cuestión de que estés decidida a seguirlo. Se una estrella.**_

Sonrió con melancolía, aun sentía el tierno beso que su madre había depositado en su mejilla. Mebuki Haruno era luz pura, y justo ahora acababa de pasar un poco de esa luz a su hija y hacer que se sintiera más fuerte en seguir con esta locura. Lo que realmente Sakura quería era ver brillar a su hermano y ayudarlo en su sueño, y justo eso haría.

Se puso de pie con decisión y salió del camerino.

Cuando llego a donde estaba Guy, este le ordeno que se colocara detrás de una puerta. Le explico que esta puerta se abriría y ella tenía que salir para presentarse a los medios de comunicación.

Sakura se colocó donde le dijeron y se dedicó a esperar. Guy estaba observándola fijamente y se preguntó si algo le ocurría, la veía realmente serena. Era algo totalmente opuesto a la Sakura que se imaginó; nerviosa, a punto de llorar y tirando la toalla por el estrés. Esa chiquilla era admirable, se llevaba la parte más dura de todo y no se doblegaba por nada.

Un pitido llamo la atención de Guy y una luz verde arriba de la puerta le dio la señal definitiva.

―Ryuji es hora de que salgas ―alzo su dedo pulgar.

Sakura asintió y la puerta se abrió.

Los flash casi la ciegan, pero evito por todos los medios el cubrirse el rostro o dar un paso hacia atrás. Al contrario, dio un paso más al centro y sonrió a las cámaras y reporteros que la fotografiaban y tomaban video. No era una sonrisa sincera, pero al final de cuentas había logrado sonreír.

 _Ya casi acaba, ya casi acaba,_ pensó y dio otra de las mejores sonrisas que pudo. Aunque estuviera tranquila no significaba que no se sintiera incomoda con tantas cámaras y personas a su alrededor. Al fin de cuentas era una persona tímida y contenida.

―Haruno Ryuji. El nuevo _**Fallen Angels**_ ―la voz de Kakashi resonó por todo el lugar y ella se sintió morir cuando los flashes de las cámaras aumentaron.

Kakashi fue a con ella y la llevo hasta donde estaban sentados Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, este último ni le dirigió la mirada.  
Comenzaron con las preguntas que iban desde cuál era su edad, hasta que cosas nuevas aportaría al grupo; Sakura trato de responder lo mejor posible, pero siendo una novata Kakashi, Sai y Naruto salían a su rescate y soltaban algún comentario halagador o terminaban las respuestas por ella.

La ronda de preguntas termino y los cuatro chicos se colocaron para las fotografías.

Sasuke, "Ryuji", Sai y Naruto, en ese orden se acomodaron y los fotógrafos se vieron felices en tomar cuantas fotografías pudieron en los próximos dos minutos.

― ¿Por qué no te retiras de una vez, novato? ―pregunto de pronto Sasuke.

Sakura volvió la vista a él, pero el Uchiha fingió que no había dicho nada y continuo posando.

Pensó en responder algo, pero no pudo por dos razones; primera, no quería arruinar la conferencia, y segundo, no tenía nada bueno que decirle a ese arrogante. Se sintió torpe, pero era la verdad, nada bueno se le ocurría decir para contratacar. No le quedo más que volver a las fotografías y olvidar lo que su "compañero" le había dicho.

.

.

.

Después de la rueda de prensa, volvieron a la disquera y ahí les pidieron cambiarse de ropa para ir después a una fiesta que Kakashi organizo para celebrar el ingreso de Ryuji al grupo. Sakura quiso negarse, pero Naruto la obligo haciendo que su fuerza de voluntad se hiciera polvo frente al rubio.

Anko le eligió un cambio de ropa casual, fresco y a la moda. La maquillo un poco más y le volvió a peinarle el cabello, además ambas se aseguraron que las vendas siguieran en su lugar para evitar cualquier accidente.

La fiesta se llevaba acabo en uno de las discotecas más caras y famosas del país, siendo rentada por toda la noche solo para ellos. Kakashi había invitado a famosos cantantes, actores, conductores y alguno que otro comediante, que no paraban de desearle suerte al grupo y a "Ryuji" en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

La mayoría de los invitados bailaban en la pista, mientras que algunos otros solo bebían o se la pasaban fotografiándose para presumir en Twitter que estaban en la fiesta de uno de los grupos más importantes de Japón.

― ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? ―pregunto Guy a Sakura.

Ambos estaban en la misma mesa con Kakashi, Sai, y Naruto.

―El baile no es lo mío ―respondió Sakura.

―Entonces bebe un poco de cerveza.

―No me gusta beber.

― ¿Y qué haces en las fiestas? ―pregunto el hombre para después beber de su cerveza.

―No suelo ir a fiestas.

―Qué triste tu vida ―dijo de pronto Naruto quien había estado escuchando la charla.

Sakura sonrió avergonzada.

―Supongo que si ―admitió.

―En ese caso tenemos que enseñarte a ser un poco menos tímido ―comento el rubio, entonces se puso de pie y tomo a Sakura de las solapas de la chaqueta obligándola a que se levantar―. Vamos hermano, hay que ir a beber algo que te anime.

―No, no. Estoy bien.

― ¡Andando! Solo será una bebida ―ordeno y como el día anterior, prácticamente la arrastro hasta la barra, donde ya había alguno que otro ebrio―. ¡Viejo un par de cervezas! ―grito Naruto al bar man.

―Naruto de verdad no me gusta beber ―le dijo Sakura cuando les dejaron las bebidas frente a ellos.

―Solo será una. Deja de ser tan apretado y bebe ―Naruto tomo su cerveza y le dio un gran sorbo.

La chica observo su bebida y se dijo a si misma que no sería tan malo beberla, además solo sería una y Naruto dejaría de molestarla. Tomo la cerveza y le dio un suave trago que la hizo fruncir el ceño. Tenía un sabor raro.

 _Solo una, solo será una,_ pensó Sakura mientras bebía de pequeños tragos.

― ¡Otra ronda! ―exclamo Naruto dejando su envase de cerveza vacío sobre la barra.

.

.

.

Media hora después…

Sakura y Naruto yacían con la cabeza recargada en la barra en total estado de ebriedad. ¿Cómo se había embriagado tan pronto? Bueno, ninguno de los dos eran buenos bebedores, no había nadie que les negara las cervezas y sobre todo, Naruto poseía un excelente poder de convencimiento al que Sakura no se podía negar por más que lo quisiera.

― ¡Otra ronda! ―exigió un Naruto con voz rara y alzando una mano.

Las cervezas llegaron nuevamente y ambos recuperaron la postura, mostrando sus rostros sonrojados.

―Necesito ir al baño ―murmuro Sakura bajando del taburete de manera torpe.

Naruto le hizo una ademan con la mano para que se fuera y siguió bebiendo.

Las luces fluorescentes y las personas bailando de manera extraña solo hicieron que Sakura se sintiera más mareada, por lo que se desoriento y camino sin dirección hasta que llego a las escaleras que daban a la terraza.  
Se recargo en las escaleras y se llevó una mano a los labios controlando las repentinas ganas de vomitar que tenía.

― ¿Ryuji estas bien? ―Sai llego hasta con ella.

―S-Si… Solo, Ne-Ne-Necesito… un baño.

― ¿Seguro que puedes solo? Si quieres yo te llevo ―se ofreció amable.

Sakura negó rápidamente y soltó un hipo―. Ya. Te. Dije. Que. No ―dijo totalmente ebria.

―Pero…

―Shhh calla. Necesito el baño ―dijo con un tono chistoso y fue escaleras arriba dejando a Sai con la palabra en la boca.

―Pero arriba no hay baño ―mascullo el pelinegro y no le quedó más remedio que ir a por Kakashi e informarle lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras Sakura subía las escaleras se llevó muchos cumplidos y muestras de cariño de algunas chicas que ya se declaraban sus fans número uno, incluso un par de actores llegaron a con ella y le dijeron un pequeño discurso que sinceramente no recordaría nunca. Ella simplemente sonrió y alzo el pulgar, y los demás le creyeron todo.

Cuando llego a la terraza, el aire fresco le golpeo en la cara y eso solo sirvió para ponerla más mareada y ebria. Camino hasta el barandal y se recargo, esperando un poco de equilibrio en un mundo donde no paraba de dar vueltas como una loca.  
Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó un quejido mientras se iba resbalando de poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo; una muy mal imagen para un artista, y mucho más para uno que recién comenzaba su carrera.

.

.

.

Sasuke no estaba de ánimos para fiestas y mucho menos para una fiesta dedicada a ese novato. Para su desgracia estaban sentados en la misma mesa y él no hizo otra cosa más que ignorarlo y tratar de convencerse que ese chico no existía… fallo, Naruto se dedicaba a nombrarlo cada cinco segundos.

No soporto más el escándalo y la presencia de "Ryuji", así que subió hasta la terraza, la cual para su fortuna estaba sola. Por fin algo de calma, pensó el Uchiha mientras observaba los edificios y carreteras de la ciudad.

Se bebió una cerveza y con eso le basto, no era muy fanático a las bebidas alcohólicas, además de dar mala imagen hacían subir de peso y no estaba en sus planes ir horas extras al gimnasio con todo el trabajo que tenían.

La tranquilidad que duro por más de media hora, se vio súbitamente rota por la presencia de alguien sumamente desagradable para Sasuke, ¿Qué acaso ese chico no tenía otro lugar al cual ir? Además estaba ebrio, se notaba a leguas por el caminar y movimientos torpes. Lo vio recargarse en el barandal y después fue cayendo al suelo hasta quedar ahí tirado como si fuera un vagabundo, solo le faltaba un letrero que dijera que necesitaba dinero para comer.

Sasuke torció el gesto, fue hasta quedar a poco metro de "Ryuji" y lo miro con desagrado.

―Oye levántate de ahí ―le dijo dándole una patada en los pies.

Sakura alzo la mirada y se le quedo viendo fijamente sin decir nada.

―Hmp, que asco ―se quejó.

― ¡Oh! ¡Eres el tipo que me obligo a cantar! ―exclamo Sakura de manera chistosa.

―Y tú eres el torpe que parece vagabundo.

La chica soltó una carcajada y se revolcó en el piso―. ¡Soy un vagabundo! ¡Soy un vagabundo! ¡Soy un vagabundo!

― ¡Cállate! ―regaño el pelinegro.

― ¡Soy un vagabundo! ¡Soy un vagabundo!

―Tsk, este tipo es un idiota ―gruño Sasuke dándole otra patada.

Repentinamente se quedó callada y se llevó una mano a los labios. Sasuke se le quedo mirando con curiosidad ¿Qué le había pasado a ese tipo para callarse de repente?... la respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar.

―Q-Quiero… vomitar ―dijo Sakura con voz entre cortada mientras intentaba por todos los medios controlar las náuseas.

―Ni se te ocurra vomitar porque…

Sakura vomito con furia, sacando todo el alcohol que tenía en su organismo y salpicando los zapatos negros de Sasuke en el proceso. El brillante y limpio calzado del pelinegro había quedado manchado y oliendo asqueroso.

Sasuke apenas y podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrirle, en un instante, en unos míseros segundos ese chico nuevo se las había ingeniado para arruinarlo; primero su tranquilidad, después su paciencia y al final su imagen. Ahora estaría oliendo a desperdicio. Una persona sumamente limpia con él, ahora olía asquerosos por culpa de un ebrio torpe, que por desgracia era su compañero de grupo.

Tomo aire un par de veces y conto hasta diez como le había aconsejado su hermano Itachi para controlar su humor, pero nada funciono aun así seguía sintiendo las irremediables ganas de moler a golpea a "Ryuji"

Sakura se quedó sentada en el suelo y abrazo al barandal.

―Mira tus zapatos… quedaron del asco ―Sakura hipo y rio después.

―Qué hombre más sin vergüenza ―gruño el pelinegro―. Gracias a ti estoy así; sucio y oliendo a basura.

―Jajaja soy genial ¿a qué si?

―Hn.

―Naruto dijo que solo sería una cerveza, después dijo dos, después tres… y mírame ahora jajaja soy un vagabundo ―soltó una carcajada.

 _Estúpido Dobe,_ pensó Sasuke. Solo alguien como Naruto podía ponerse en semejante estado y llevarse de corbata a alguien más.

―Pero es un buen tipo, ya sabes alegre y siempre sonriente. No como tú que parece que está enojado todo el tiempo, pareces emo y amargado. Das un poco de miedo con el ceño fruncido que siempre tienes.

―Y hablador ―gruño Sasuke.

Por fortuna―para Sakura ― Sai llego en compañía de Kakashi.

― ¿Qué paso? ¿Lo golpeaste? ―pregunto Kakashi viendo a Sakura en el suelo.

― ¿Qué si lo golpe? ―respondió Sasuke con ironía. Él había sido el peor parado en todo eso y se atrevían a preguntar si golpeo a ese chico. Quiso reír, que ya era decir mucho porque Sasuke casi no reía.

―Ryuji esta ebrio ―dijo Sai mientras iba hasta donde estaba Sakura. Entonces vio los zapatos de Sasuke y frunció el ceño con desagrado―. Y parece que acaba de vomitar a Sasuke.

―Llévatelo de aquí ―amenazo el Uchiha apretando sus puños con fuerza. La poca paciencia que tenía estaba en su límite y explotaría en cualquier momento.

Sai levanto a Sakura y la obligo a pasar una mano sobre su hombro.

― ¡Oh! ¡Tú eres el chico amable! ―exclamo Sakura tocando el rostro de Sai.

―Supongo que lo soy ―respondió Sai con una leve sonrisa.

―Sai, iré por Naruto. Tú lleva a Ryuji a la casa. Y tu Sasuke cálmate que no quiero problemas ―orden Kakashi y enseguida volvió adentro en busca del chico rubio.

Sasuke rodo los ojos molesto―. Hn, este idiota es el que causa los problemas y ¿yo soy el que me tengo que calmar? Eres brillante Kakashi.

―Kakashi tiene razón. Desde que Ryuji llego no has hecho otra cosa más que enojarte y berrinches. Pareces un niño a quien le robaron la atención ―soltó Sai con calma, aunque más bien era una queja o un regaño con sutileza.

― ¿Tratas de decir que le tengo envidia a este? ―cuestiono dando un paso hacia el frente y golpeando levemente la cabeza de Sakura.

―Tú lo dijiste, yo no.

―Estas un poco hablador hoy, ¿no?

Sai ni se inmuto. Lo menos que quería era una pelea con Sasuke, eso se lo dejaba a Naruto.

― ¡Oh! ¡Son los Fallen Angels! ―volvió a exclamar Sakura con felicidad señalando a Sasuke y después tocando el rostro de Sai.

―Ya decía yo que no fue buena idea dejarlo solo con Naruto ―dijo Sai reafirmando el agarre.

―Llévatelo de una vez que no quiero más vomito ―dijo Sasuke con seriedad moviendo una mano con desdén.

Le disgustaba que alguien como Sasuke le diera ordenes, pero tenía razón, a nadie le gustaba ver vomito.  
Volvió la vista a "Ryuji" y este seguía riendo y murmurando incoherencias sobre ser un vagabundo. Sin duda debía de llevarlo a casa y rápido.

Entonces un fuerte grito interrumpió la marcha de Sai. Naruto se lanzó contra él, lo que ocasiono que Sai soltara a Sakura. Sasuke por inercia la detuvo evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo, y al final como la cereza en el pastel volvió a vomitar y cayo inconsciente.

.

.

.

¿Qué rayos paso? Supongo que se estarán preguntando jajaja

Para las que ya vieron el dorama ya sabrán por donde va la cosa, y para las que no pues esperen el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por leer este capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

PD: Me encanta imaginar a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai vestidos de blanco. Se verían tan genialmente adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Cuarto capítulo listo.

Disfrútenlo y ya saben déjenme un hermoso y sensual Review con sus consejos y opiniones.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _Disclaimer:_ El dorama You´re Beautiful no me pertenece es propiedad de la compañía productora: Bon Factory.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4: Resaca, fotografías y escándalo.**

 _Y ahí estaba yo, en una habitación completamente blanca al igual que mi vestido. Iba descalza y con mi cabello largo y rosa cayendo por los hombros._

 _¿Cabello largo y rosa? Se supone que me corte y pinte el cabello hace dos días ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

― _Me alegra verte Sakura-chan._

 _Me gire rápidamente hacia dónde provenía aquella amigable voz…abrí los ojos como plato; Naruto estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Lucia muy apuesto con un traje negro y camisa blanca.  
El rubio alzo una mano y me saludo con una sonrisa amigable._

― _Hola chica que vomita._

 _Voltee al otro extremo de la habitación, y estaba Sai en otra esquina. Iba vestido al igual que Naruto, solo que traía un corbata bien puesta. Me dedico una suave sonrisa de esas imperceptibles para los demás, menos para mí._

― _Hmp, torpe._

 _Y ahí estaba él, recargado en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y viéndome fijamente. También vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca, con la corbata un poco floja y media camisa desfajada. Se veía tan guapo que incluso sentí mis mejillas arder, pero rápidamente me controle. No podía verme débil ante Sasuke._

 _Me aclare la garganta y mire de uno en uno; tan diferentes para ser amigos y convivir como lo hacían._

― _¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―pregunte con cierto miedo. Talvez un secuestro._

 _Naruto comenzó a reír y se alejó de la pared para acercarse a mí en un par de zancadas―. La que debe de saber por qué estamos aquí eres tú._

― _¿Yo?_

― _Sí, tu nos trajiste aquí ―Sai ya estaba a mi lado. No supe a cuál de los dos mirar, así que miraba a uno por unos segundos y después al otro._

― _Pero yo no recuerdo nada ―dije mordiéndome el labio con nervios._

 _Escuche el tonto monosílabo de Sasuke y se acercó a mí. Haciendo que quedara en medio de los tres._

― _Eres incluso más torpe de lo que pensé ―me dijo Sasuke con seriedad―. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas que pasa en tu propio sueño?_

 _Parpadee confundida, ¿Sueño? ¿Todo esto era un simple sueño?_

 _Repentinamente los tres chicos que estaban junto a mí, comenzaron inclinarse un poco hacia el frente. Trate de alejarme, pero topaba con alguno de los tres._

― _¿Qué les pasa? ―pregunte desesperada por salir de ahí._

 _Entonces lo sentí, tres cálidos besos; Naruto me dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, Sai en la mejilla izquierda y Sasuke en la frente. Me quede sin aire y roja como un tomate._

 _Sin duda era un sueño. Uno muy bizarro._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó viendo hacia la nada por unos largos minutos procesando lo que acababa de soñar. Se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un pequeño chillido de pura vergüenza, ¿de verdad había soñado eso?  
No, no y no, seguramente su cerebro estaba fallando y por eso tenía sueños locos que incluían a esos tres.

Un dolor punzante la hizo fruncir el ceño y llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar, ¿Qué había hecho para terminar así?

Alguien se movió a su lado y ella dejo de respirar por un momento. Se giró hacia la derecha y vio a Naruto; boca abajo y sin camisa. Se veía tan sensual…

 _Deja de pensar eso Haruno,_ se regañó y se giró hacia el lado contrario.

Entonces se topó con Sai. El pelinegro estaba recostada boca arriba, un poco desaliñado pero por lo menos estaba completamente vestido. Sin duda era muy guapo, además de que las gruesas y largas pestañas negras tocaban sus pálidos pómulos. Muy atractivo.

 _¡Dios! ¡Es igual al sueño!,_ pensó mientras se sonrojada violentamente y se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

Y si era igual al sueño solamente faltaba alguien… Trato de no moverse para no verlo, pero fallo horriblemente. Torció el cuello de manera chistosa y al lado contrario a ella estaba Sasuke; dormía boca arriba, con los últimos botones de la camisa abiertos lo que dejaba ver su bien trabajado abdomen. Además tenía los labios entre abiertos y el cabello despeinado le caía en la frente de manera sexi.

― ¡Kyaa! ¡No! ―exclamo y se levantó de golpe, observo el lugar desconocido donde se encontraba. Era una sala enorme, de paredes blancas y una azul cielo, había unos sofás de piel, además de una pantalla plasma con un sistema de DVD de última generación, y varios muebles con libros, discos y películas. ¿Dónde estaba? Seguramente habían sido secuestrados. La punzada de dolor volvió y se recostó de nuevo―. ¿Acaso bebí ayer? ―murmuro.

Volvió a mirar a los chicos y por fortuna seguían dormidos.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo saco de su bolsa con rapidez; el sonidito le estaba reventando la cabeza.

―Hola ―susurro.

―Por fin reaccionas. Creí que seguías dormida después de la borrachera que te pusiste ayer ―respondió Guy por el teléfono.

― ¿Me emborrache? ―pregunto confundida.

― ¿No recuerdas nada?

―No ―dijo en voz baja, entonces como pudo se levantó y salió de la sala. Afuera había un pequeño jardín, con una mesa para desayunar al aire libre y tres sillas de madera―. Cuénteme que paso ―pidió mientras se sentaba en una silla.

―Bueno, te emborrachaste con Naruto. Después fuiste con Sasuke y lo vomitaste, llego Sai para llevarte a casa, pero justo en eso llego Naruto armo un escándalo porque creía que Kakashi lo sacaría del grupo y ocasiono que terminaras sobre Sasuke y vomitaras de nuevo sobre él. Al final lo golpeaste en la cabeza y ambos cayeron inconscientes ―explico Guy con calma, aunque Sakura se lo pudo imaginar divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

― ¿Hice que se desmayara?

―Sí, fue algo cómico y triste a la vez.

Sakura no respondió, al contrario hizo un esfuerzo por recordar que había pasado. Entonces una imagen borrosa de Sai y de Sasuke llego, también la palabra vagabundo y torpe retumbaron en su cabeza y frunció el ceño por el dolor.

―Talvez más tarde recuerde que paso, ahora tengo mi mente hecha un nudo, además me duele la cabeza a horrores ―dijo la chica frotándose las cien.

―Me imagino la resaca de campeonato que debes de cargar ―dijo Guy con un poco de comprensión.

―Nunca beba, es horrible al día siguiente.

―No te preocupes, no lo hare ―dijo con una sonrisa brillante. Entonces recordó algo de suma importancia y que se imaginaba que tal vez Sakura ya habría notado, a pesar de estar con resaca sabía que Sakura era muy observadora―. Por cierto, la casa en la que estas ahora es donde vivirás en el tiempo en que estés en el grupo. Así lo ordeno Kakashi y debes cumplir las reglas.

― ¿Viviré con ellos? ―pregunto.

―Si.

―Genial ―comento con sarcasmo. Ahora tenía que fingir ser un chico las veinticuatro horas al día.

―Son las reglas, no se puede hacer nada ―fue como si Guy dijera "cállate y compórtate"

―Supongo ―dijo rendida.

―Entonces te dejo para que descanses, lo necesitas.

―Lo veo después.

―Adiós ―y cortó la llamada.

La chica se quedó con el celular en la mano y tomo aire con fuerza para tener el suficiente valor para regresar a dentro y enfrentar a Sasuke. Si ya sentía aberración por ella, no quería ni pensar como la veía ahora cuando lo había vomitado dos veces. Seguramente no la bajaría de asquerosa, sucia o cerda. Hizo un puchero y siguió frotándose las cien por unos minutos más.

Sin ganas volvió adentro y vio la sala vacía. Camino por un pasillo y llego a la cocina, trato de regresar pensando que nadie la había notado, pero Sai fue más rápido y se giró a verla.

― Luces muy mal ―dijo el pelinegro, quien ya estaba duchado y cambiado―. ¿Quieres algo para el dolor de cabeza? ―pregunto mientras picaba un poco de fruta en un plato y servía café en una taza.

―Después de bañarme, gracias ―realizo una reverencia y se quedó ahí de pie sin saber que más decir. Quería preguntarle sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior pero le dio una vergüenza horrible. Talvez él también pensaría que es una sucia.

―Me imagino que quieres saber qué fue lo que paso ayer y porque terminamos todos dormidos en la sala ¿no es así?

 _¿Acaso lee la mente?,_ se preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

―La verdad sí. No recuerdo nada de lo que paso después de que me fui con Naruto a la barra.

Sai golpeo la silla a un costado de él―. Ven siéntate para que te pueda contar.

Sakura fue a sentarse y siguió frotándose la cabeza para aplacar un poco el dolor.

― ¿Por dónde empiezo? ―se preguntó pensativo―… veras tú estabas bastante ebrio…

 _Ayer en la noche en la discoteca…_

 _Le disgustaba que alguien como Sasuke le diera ordenes, pero tenía razón, a nadie le gustaba ver vomito.  
Volvió la vista a "Ryuji" y este seguía riendo y murmurando incoherencias sobre ser un vagabundo. Sin duda debía de llevarlo a casa y rápido._

― _¡Chicos ayúdenme! ―Naruto llego corriendo, parecía un loco en busca de algo sumamente importante―. ¡Kakashi! ¡Kakashi dijo que me sacaría del grupo! ―exclamo, entonces fue hasta Sai, lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo zarandeo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo perder el equilibrio. Por consecuencia soltó a Sakura y él cayo de sentón._

 _Sasuke reacciono rápidamente y alcanzo a detener a Sakura antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo._

 _Ella se abrazó al Uchiha con fuerza y este se quedó de piedra ante el contacto. Nunca, jamás en toda su vida un hombre se le había acercado tanto, ni siquiera su padre y hermano._

― _Q-Quiero…vomitar ―le escucho decir._

 _Trato de alejarla de sí, pero ya fue tarde; Sakura volvió a vomitar de forma violenta sobre la chaqueta de Sasuke. Un líquido amarillento escurrió por la vestimenta del pelinegro._

 _Naruto que seguía zarandeando a Sai se detuvo y ambos observaron con atención la escena. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Sasuke ante esa situación?_

 _Sasuke alejo con fuerza a Sakura y se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, después dirigió la mirada a su chaqueta y volvió la vista a Sakura._

― _Maldito torpe ―gruño._

 _Sakura alzo la mirada y en un movimiento rápido se balanceo hacia el frente y golpeo la frente de Sasuke con la suya. El golpe fue tan fuerte y agresivo que descoloco a ambos, además de que las copas de más de la chica no ayudaban mucho a que se mantuviera en pie; el resultado fue obvio, ambos cayeron inconscientes._

 _Sai se levantó rápidamente y trato de atrapar a alguno de los dos, pero ambos azotaron en el suelo como res. Naruto rio divertido y justo llegaron Guy y Kakashi para ayudar._

― _¡No! ¡Kakashi me sacara del grupo! ―exclamo Naruto llorando cómicamente._

De regreso en la cocina...

―Entonces no nos quedó más remedio que sacarte a ti, Sasuke y Naruto cargados. Llegamos a casa y los dejamos en la sala y así fue como terminamos todos ―termino de explicar el pelinegro.

―Todo fue un desastre por mi culpa. Lo lamento.

―Solo discúlpate con Sasuke. Lo merece ―aconsejo Sai con calma para después beber de su café.

―No sé si podre, creo que ahora me odia más ―dijo ella.

―Tal vez ―comento Sai con sinceridad―. Pero no te cuesta nada el intentarlo.

Sakura se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y asintió. Aunque estuviera muriéndose de nervios de todos modos en algún momento del día se toparía con Sasuke y no le quedaría más remedio que enfrentarlo y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que provoco la noche anterior. Así que no tenía sentido el huir o esconderse―. ¿Y dónde está ahora? ―pregunto.

―Fue a ducharse, pero lo mejor es que esperes a que baje. Entrar a la habitación de Sasuke no es buena idea, y menos en tu caso.

Sakura asintió. Seguiría los consejos de Sai, era la mejor manera de evitarse más problemas con Sasuke.

En ese momento Naruto entro a la cocina, aún tenía el cabello mojado prueba de que acababa de ducharse y sostenía en su cabeza una compresa de hielo para calmar el dolor que lo estaba matando. No volvería a tomar de más. Lo juraba por el ramen que tanto amaba.

―No fuiste el más afectado ―le dijo Sai a Sakura, señalando de manera disimulada al Uzumaki.

Naruto se sentó frente a ellos y dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa.

―Naruto… ¿estás bien? ―pregunto Sakura.

El rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Quieres un café? ―pregunto Sai.

Naruto asintió.

Sai preparo el café y Sakura se dedicó a ver al chico rubio. Sin duda estaba peor que ella ¿Cuánto había bebido para terminar con semejante resaca?  
El pelinegro puso una taza frente a Naruto y este arrastro la mano para alcanzarla. Alzo la cabeza y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

― ¿Por qué me dejaron beber tanto? ―pregunto con voz lastimosa.

―Porque no somos tus niñeras ―dijo Sasuke entrando a la cocina. El pelinegro ya estaba aseado e iba impecablemente vestido. Fue hasta el refrigerador y saco una bebida energética.

―No seas tan malo Teme.

―Hmp.

Sakura se movió incomoda en su lugar, ¿Cómo le pediría disculpas sin ganarse más odio? Además ni siquiera la miraba, estaba más interesado en un punto específico de la pared y en su bebida. Seguramente si abría la boca para hablar la mandaría al demonio.

―Ryuji ¿ya te mostraron tu habitación? ―hablo Sai llamando la atención de la chica.

― ¿Eh?... n-no ―respondió confundida. Era obvio que no sabía cuál era su habitación y Sai lo sabía también, así que no comprendía porque le hacia esa pregunta.

―Entonces debería mostrártela. Ven vamos ―dijo Sai mientras se levantaba de su silla.

―Si Ryuji ve que necesitas un baño, estas que das asco ―comento Naruto.

―Buen tú no eres el más indicado diciendo eso.

― ¡Cállate Sai! ―exclamo, aunque rápidamente frunció el ceño y se llevó de nuevo la comprensa de hielo a la cabeza.

Sai rio levemente e hizo que Sakura lo siguiera escaleras arriba.  
Llegaron a un pasillo bastante amplio, con cuatro habitaciones; la primera del lado derecho tenía un cartel en la puerta que decía "Peligro, Uzumaki Naruto rules" Sakura sonrió divertida, seguramente el interior sería igual de llamativa que la puerta.  
La segunda del mismo lado estaba limpia y sin ningún tipo de cartel, estampa o raya que revelara de quien era.

―Esa es mi habitación ―dijo Sai resolviendo la duda.

Las otras dos puertas del lado izquierdo estaban igualmente limpias. Se detuvieron en la última puerta dejando claro cuál era la habitación de Sasuke.

―Esta es tu habitación. Guy mando a traer tus cosas el día de ayer durante la conferencia de prensa ―dijo el pelinegro―. Te dejo para que te instales. Báñate y descansa ―añadió.

― ¡Sai! ―le llamo deteniéndolo en el pasillo.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Por qué no dejaste que me disculpara con Sasuke cuando tú fuiste el que me lo aconsejo?

―Sasuke se veía más furioso que de costumbre. No era una buena idea que hablaras.

― ¿Me habría golpeado?

―Talvez. ¿Quién podría saberlo con alguien tan impredecible como Sasuke? ―respondió encogiéndose un poco de hombros para después irse.

Sakura soltó el aire y se imaginó a Sasuke hecho una furia intentando molerla a golpes, mientras Sai intentaba detenerlo, y Naruto aun dormía sobre la mesa.

 _Deja de pensar en Sasuke y revisa tu habitación,_ pensó moviendo la cabeza con rapidez.

 _Tu habitación que por cierto está a un lado de la Sasuke,_ hablo una vocecilla en su interior que jamás había escuchado antes. ¿Se estaba volviendo paranoica?

Opto por entrar de una vez y solo dedicarse a organizar su nueva habitación.

Era bastante grande e iluminada; había una cama Queen Saiz de lado izquierdo, con un peinador blanco y un par de buros con lámparas sobre ellos. Además había un escritorio, un par de sofás blancos, un closet y una puerta que seguramente era el baño.

En el centro estaban sus maletas y algunas cajas con sus pertenencias. Abrió de una en una y comenzó a acomodar todo en su lugar y como quería. Las maletas estaban llenas de ropa masculina, además de zapatos, desodorantes y gel para el cabello.

Colgó cada prensa en el closet y se sorprendió al ver una bolsa escondida entre una de las cajas; en su interior había un cambio de ropa para mujer. Había un pequeño vestido blanco con flores rosas, unos zapatos de tacón color perla, una diadema rosa pastel y maquillaje. Junto a todas las cosas había una nota:

 **Esto es un pequeño regalo mío y de Anko. Úsalo cuando quieras salir como una chica normal.**

 **Atte.: Guy "El manager más joven y encantador del mundo"**

Sakura escondió la nota y la ropa en lo más alto del closet. Se le hizo bastante cómico como unas simples prendas de mujer ahora resultaban el arma más peligrosa para ella y Guy.

Unos veinte minutos después termino de instalarse. Tomo un cambio de ropa más cómodo y fue al baño para ducharse.

 _Esto es asombroso._

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el jacuzzi. Rápidamente lo lleno y se dio un largo y tranquilo baño. Apenas habían pasado dos días y ya sentía como si hubiera pasado más tiempo. No quería ni pensar como le iría en el próximo mes.  
Después de cuarenta minutos salió del baño ya cambiada y sintiéndose como nueva. Aun sentía una pequeña punzada en la cabeza, pero no era nada comparado en cómo se sentía hace un momento.

Unos incesantes golpes en la puerta la asustaron. La persona al otro lado de la puerta sin duda estaba desesperada. Volvieron a golpear con mayor fuerza, abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba Naruto, quien lucía tal y como lo pensó: desesperado.

― Hasta que por fin abres hombre

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto Sakura.

― Todo pasa. Baja a la sala ahora ―dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta bajar las escalera.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―murmuro confundida. Salió de su habitación y bajo hasta la sala donde estaban los tres chicos; Naruto estaba recostado en el sofá mientras se frotaba las cien, Sai estaba sentado en otro sofá con la expresión más seria que podía, y Sasuke estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados.

 _Algo va mal Haruno,_ dijo la vocecilla interior.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto con cautela.

Naruto señalo la televisión.

En la plasma se proyectaba un programa de espectáculos, donde una joven presentadora daba la noticia bomba de la semana: fotografías de los _**Fallen Angels**_ ebrios, sucios e inconscientes.

 **Los angelitos no resultaron tan bueno como todos pensábamos. Resulta que la noche de ayer se hizo una fiesta en honor al nuevo integrante y nuestros angelitos se pusieron tan ebrios que no pudieron salir por su propio pie.**

Aparecieron algunas fotografías de Sai cargando a "Ryuji" pasa subirlo a la camioneta. En otra Kakashi sostenía a Sasuke y Guy trataba de calmar a Naruto que lloraba.

 **Vaya estado más bochornoso, además ¿notaron el vómito en la chaqueta del guapo y sexi Sasuke Uchiha?**

Sasuke apretó un puño con fuerza.

La misma fotografía de Sasuke apareció pero esta vez mas de cerca haciendo más notorio el liquidó amarillo que "adornaba" la chaqueta negra del Uchiha.

 **Bueno, algo malo tenía que salir de ese guapo ¿o no chicas?**

―Si da asco Teme ―comento Naruto.

Sasuke lo vio de manera asesina, logrando que el rubio se encogiera de hombros y volviera su atención a la televisión.

 **Algunos chismosos dicen que el que comenzó con la borrachera fue nuestro lindo y amable Naruto, después todos siguieron la fiesta y terminaron borrachos, inconscientes y en el caso de Sasuke, con vomito.  
Hasta ahora no hay ninguna declaración de nuestros angelitos o de la disquera, esperemos que en unas horas salga alguna información o un comunicado de prensa que nos aclare qué es lo que pasó la noche de ayer. Por ahora los Fallen Angels son tendencia en redes sociales, así como "Angelitos ebrios" "Fallen Angels inconscientes" y "el vómito de Sasuke" son los tres puestos más buscados en Google.  
Tal parece que el nuevo ángel, Ryuji, no trajo muy buena suerte para el grupo.**

Repentinamente la televisión se apagó y Sasuke lanzo el control remoto contra la pared.

―Solo falta la llamada de Kakashi…

Antes de que Naruto terminara, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

―Ya no ―agrego.

Sai fue hasta el teléfono y tomo la llamada. Era el más indicado y sereno para manejar a Kakashi.

―Hola Kakashi

―Supongo que ya vieron las noticias ¿o me equivoco?

―Justo las estábamos viendo.

―Vaya escándalo, el teléfono no ha parado de sonar y los fans no dejan de mencionarlos en redes sociales ―el tono de Kakashi fue cansado e incluso fastidiado.

― ¿Ya pensó en alguna manera de solucionarlo?

―Solo enviare un comunicado de prensar explicando lo que realmente paso y dejaremos que el escandalo se calme.

― ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice? ―murmuro Naruto.

Sai junto su dedo índice y pulgar para que esperara un poco.

―Me parece lo más sensato ―dijo el pelinegro.

―Por ahora no salgan de la casa y dile a Sasuke que se calme ―aconsejo Kakashi.

―No se preocupe ―Sai le aseguro que mantendría todo bajo control, incluso el mal genio de Sasuke. Kakashi le dio otras indicaciones y cortó la llamada.

―Entonces ¿el hashtag Sasuke y su vómito, sigue siendo tendencia en Twitter? ―pregunto Naruto poniendo la cara más seria que pudo tratando de ocultar una risa.

Sai se interpuso en el camino de Sasuke cuando estaba por golpear a Naruto.

―Kakashi quiere que nos quedemos en casa, él enviara un comunicado de prensa y dejara que las cosas se calmen por si solas ―dijo Sai con calma.

― ¿Ahora nos trata como niños? ―pregunto Sasuke con ironía―. Lo único que faltaba.

―No quiere más escándalo, eso es todo ―respondió tratando de simplificar las razones del peli gris.

―Si quería evitar escándalos entonces desde un principio me hubiera hecho caso y no hubiera buscado a este ―dijo el Uchiha con desprecio señalando a Sakura.

La chica agacho la cabeza apenada.

― Cálmate Teme, Ryuji no tiene la culpa de nada ―intervino Naruto.

―Claro que sí. Las personas torpes solo causan desastres.

―Sasuke es mejor que te tranquilices. Es normal que estés molesto pero no descargues ese coraje con Ryuji. Somos un grupo así que el problema es de todos ―comento Sai.

―Hmp ―soltó su monosílabo con desprecio para después irse de ahí.

―Siento haber causado problemas ―Sakura hizo una reverencia apenada.

―No te preocupes, el Teme es muy amargado por naturaleza así que no le des importancia a su desprecio ―dijo Naruto.

―Pero ahora por mi culpa están metidos en un escándalo.

―Es verdad que no habíamos tenido escándalos antes, salvo las fotografías ridículas que Naruto publica en Facebook ―comento Sai ganándose una mirada enfadada del Uzumaki―. Pero tampoco es para ponerse histérico, debemos hacer lo que Kakashi aconsejo; quedarnos en casa y esperar a que se calmen los fans y la prensa.

―Primero, mis fotografías son geniales ―Naruto alzo su dedo índice como si eso enfatizara que sus publicaciones eran lo máximo―. Y segundo, hare lo que dice Kakashi con gusto, aun me duele la cabeza que no me interesa salir de aquí en lo más mínimo.

Sai asintió y volvió la vista a Sakura, le aconsejo que comiera algo y después fue escaleras arriba a su habitación.  
Sakura se quedó de pie observando a Naruto y se sintió torpe y fuera de lugar. Los tres chicos ya estaban tan acostumbrados unos a otros que no pudo evitar sentirse como una intrusa. Tal vez por eso Sasuke sentía un inevitable desagrado por ella, tal vez pensara que con su presencia todo se movería de lugar y causaría un desastre, y con el escándalo que se había armado apenas a un día de su presentación, lo dejaba bastante claro.

 _Las personas torpes solo causan desastres_. Le había dicho Sasuke, y por primera vez pensó que era cierto.

 _Tal parece que el nuevo ángel, Ryuji, no trajo muy buena suerte para el grupo._ Lo comentarios venenosos de la prensa también lo decían, había sido mala idea aceptarla en el grupo.

―Quita esa cara de tristeza hombre, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. En todo caso el culpable seria yo, ya que fui el que te emborracho… ¿y estoy preocupado por eso? Claro que no, esto le pasa a cualquiera, pero como somos famosos se arma un escándalo por unas copas de más ―dijo Naruto que estaba recostado de lado abrazando una almohada. Sakura pensó que tal vez era un psíquico para saber lo que pensaba, pero Naruto volvió a hablar―. Y no necesito ser un genio para saber que estás pensando. ¡Dios! tu cara te delata, eres como un libro abierto.

―Soy malo ocultando mis emociones ―respondió ella.

―Ya lo note ―se rio el rubio―. Pero no te sientas mal o culpable por lo que paso, dentro de unos días ese tema quedara en el olvido. Ahora ve a comer algo, no quiero más desmayos y fotografías escandalosas.

― ¿Así como las que publicas en Facebook?

―Ya sabía yo que Sai no debió decir eso delante de ti.

Sakura rio por lo bajo y entro a la cocina. Se preparó un plato de fruta picada y un vaso de agua natural, su estómago aún no estaba en las mejores condiciones para ingerir algo más fuerte, después de todo la resaca aún seguía, a menor grado, pero aun así era molesto.  
Lavo lo que ensucio y volvió a su habitación. Cuando llego frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, no pudo evitar quedarse parada ahí. Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, tal vez eso mejoraría un poco la relación con el Uchiha. Pero otra parte más racional de su cerebro le decía que no, que se fuera y se encerrara en su habitación por el resto del día.

Dio un paso dispuesta a irse, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la detuvo. ¡Genial! Sasuke Uchiha estaba frente a ella, con esa mirada indescifrable y esa aura frívola que se desprendía de él.

Sakura abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero volvía a cerrarla dándole el efecto de un pescado en congelador.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunto haciéndola sobresaltar.

―N-Nada ―carraspeo y se aclaró la voz, no podía parecer intimidada, delante de los ojos de ellos era un chico―. Nada, solo iba a mi habitación.

― ¿Y qué esperas?

 _¿Qué traes contra mi tío de mie***?_

Sakura callo esa voz en su cabeza.

―Sí, ya me voy ―respondió y fue a su habitación.

Sasuke soltó su típico monosílabo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Su habitación estaba totalmente limpia e impecable, de paredes blancas y muebles negros. Tenía una consola de videojuego, una laptop, una pantalla de plasma, un reproductor de música y varias repisas con libros, cd's y películas.  
Fue a sentarse a un sofá y se vio tentado a encender la televisión… no, no debía, los chismosos seguirían con sus comentarios mordaces y venenosos. No quería sentirse más enfadado e ir a buscar más problemas con ese chico nuevo.

Reviso su celular y solo tenía un par de mensajes de su hermano Itachi. Los respondió y dejo el móvil en la mesita de centro.  
Soltó un suspiro, apenas pasaban de las dos de la tarde y por órdenes de Kakashi debían de pasar todo el día en la casa. Se sentía como un niño pequeño castigado por haber cometido una travesura. Soltó un gruñido de desesperación, se levantó y fue por su guitarra esperando que esas horas de encierro le sirvieran para tener inspiración para terminar la canción que últimamente se le había dificultado tanto.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún accidente o percance; Sai, Sakura y Sasuke se encerraron en sus habitaciones mientras que Naruto se quedó dormido en la sala abrazando una almohada como si fuera su oso de peluche.

Sai fue el primero en bajar a la sala y ordeno sushi y ramen para la comida. Naruto despertó como nuevo y alardeando que ya no le dolía la cabeza. Sakura fue la última en bajar, ya que Sasuke simplemente cerro su puerta con candado y cadena y se negó a escuchar cualquier llamada o mensaje que Naruto insistía en mandarle para que bajara a comer con ellos.  
La comida transcurrió en calma y solo los comentarios chistosos del Uzumaki rompían el silencio.

Cuando terminaron cada quien limpio la parte que les correspondía. Naruto rápidamente subió a su habitación, no sin antes llevarse un plato de ramen extra, según él porque podría tener hambre en unas horas más.

― ¿No iras a tu habitación? ―pregunto Sai notando como Sakura no se movía de su lugar.

―Ah, sí, sí. Ahora voy.

Sai subió a su habitación con calma. Sakura se quedó otro rato observando las escaleras y cuando supo que nadie planeaba bajar pronto fue hasta el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar ingredientes para preparar algo de comida. No le tomo mucho tiempo, después de todo solo preparo una simple sopa de verduras y un té verde. Puso todo en una pequeña bandeja de plata junto con una pequeña flor blanca, y supo que era la mejor manera de pedirle disculpas a Sasuke.  
El chico pelinegro no había comido, así que la idea llego como algo brillante, lo más seguro es que la perdonaría cuando no pudiera soportar el apetito y devorara la sopa y el té.

Sonrió complacida y hecho escaleras arriba con la mejor de las actitudes; si quería durar ahí y cumplir el sueño de su hermano, entonces tenía que llevarse bien con todos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del Uchiha tomo aire con fuerza y se dijo a sí mismas que no fuera un cobarde cuando ya había llegado tan lejos al prepararle la comida. Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y toco un par de veces a la puerta, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos pero volvió a latir al ver que nadie atendía; volvió a llamar, pero Sasuke continuo sin mostrar rastro de vida.

" _Que extraño"_ pensó. Era imposible que no estuviera en casa ya que nadie había salido como lo ordeno Kakashi.

Giro la perilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido y primero hecho un vistazo antes de entrar a la boca del lobo. Se sorprendió al ver toda la habitación completamente impecable; pareciera que Sasuke era un obsesionado de la limpieza.  
La habitación estaba en total calma y Sakura tuvo la sensación de que tal vez Sasuke se lanzó por la ventana para escapar de ese encierro.

Como sea, ella solo iba ahí para pedir disculpas y nada más. Dejo la bandeja en el escritorio y pensó en esperar a que el Uchiha apareciera o simplemente escribir una nota explicando todo.  
Entonces algo en la repisa de los CD´S llamo su atención, en todo lo alto, como la joya más preciada de todo el altar: ¡El último álbum de los Beatles autografiado por los cuatro integrantes!

¡¿Cómo demonios lo había conseguido?!

Su emoción fue total, después de todo había crecido con su música ya que su madre fue gran fan de la banda y se encargaba de poner las canciones cada que hacia una labor hogareña, mientras que Sakura y Ryuji jugaban al compás de las melodías de la banda británica.

Se movió tan rápido como un flash y se olvidó por completo de Sasuke, y solo se concentró en alcanzar tan preciado ejemplar. Se paró de puntitas y estiro tanto la mano que frunció el ceño de dolor; a pesar de todo el esfuerzo no lo alcanzo, en esos momentos odiaba ser tan bajita.  
Tomo más aire y volvió a intentarlo, se estiro tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió y solo alcanzo a rosarlo.

Un poco más y sin duda lo alcanzaría.

Volvió a estirarse y logro tomar una orilla del álbum entre dos de sus dedos, y sonrió como un niño que acaba de obtener un dulce, pero esto era mil veces mejor que una golosina. Estaba consiente que jamás tendría tan preciado álbum, pero el solo tenerlo entre sus manos la hacía feliz; podría presumir que tuvo en sus manos un álbum oficial de los Beatles firmado por el puño y letra de John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison y Ringo Starr.

El crujir de la repisa la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y su corazón de acelero. ¡No! El balanceo de la repisa le puso los pelos de punta y solo pudo quedarse donde estaba, deteniendo todo con sus propio cuerpo. El mueble de madera dejo de moverse y Sakura dejo de respirar creyendo que el más leve aire haría que todo colapsara.

" _¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ pensó tragando grueso.

" _Ah pero querías ver el álbum"_ le dijo esa voz que había empezado a escuchar desde la mañana. Seguramente era un efecto secundario de la resaca.

" _¡Calla!"_ apretó los ojos con fuerza apartando a esa molesta voz _"Piensa Haruno, piensa"_

Se concentró solo en su situación; bien, si se movía sin duda toda la repisa caería, por ende los cd's de Sasuke terminarían en el piso y claramente eso no ayudaría mucho a la disculpa que planeaba darle. Aunque si se giraba lentamente talvez lograría soportar todo el peso y dejar todo a salvo. Sí, eso haría, y confiaba en que resultara todo bien.

" _Bien, a la de tres… uno… dos… tres... "_

Fallo total. Apenas y movió un poco su cuerpo, la repisa se tambaleo más, lo que ocasión que una seria de películas fueran a parar directo al piso. Sakura vio con horror como las cajas salían dispersas por todo el suelo, trago grueso y la repisa volvió a temblar haciendo que en esta ocasión, dos estantes de cd´s cayeran con un sonido seco, pero brutal, que rompió por lo menos la mitad en cuanto chocaron contra el suelo.

" _Va a matarme"_ pensó sintiendo un pie en la tumba.

La puerta del baño se abrió y a Sasuke le tomo por lo menos medio segundo para procesar la imagen que estaba frente a él: el chico nuevo estaba en su habitación, sosteniendo un mueble con su cuerpo, tenía una cara de puro terror y sus preciados discos y películas estaban esparcidos por todo el piso, con algunos quebrados y otros tantos en pésimo estado o fuera de su respectiva caja.

Dio un paso hacia el frente y sintió como la sangre fue hirviéndole de poco a poco. Nadie, ¡nadie! Entraba a su habitación sin su consentimiento y mucho menos le causaba medio desastre en un lugar que era sagrado para él y en el que tanto se esforzaba por mantenerlo en orden e impecable.  
Apretó un puño con tanta fuerza que los nudillo se le pusieron blancos y se acercó con paso amenazante y firme, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerar y se detuviera de golpe ¿La golpearía? Seguramente si, después de todo no sabía que en realidad era una chica.

Como el día del contrato, se quedó a unos cuantos centímetros alejado de ella y se inclinó haciendo que sus ojos negros la perforaran con todo el desagrado que sentía por su persona. Sakura trago grueso cuando en un movimiento rápido, Sasuke devolvía la repisa a su lugar y ella se liberó del peso; pero eso solo podía significar que las cosas apenas comenzaban y que el problema sería por un largo rato.  
Continúo observándola con enojo, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que le devolviera la mirada desafiante, y no la de un animalito asustado como estaba en esos momentos ¡joder! Era un hombre, que se comportara como tal.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―no fue una pregunta en toda la extensión de la palabra, más bien fue una exigencia. Quería saber qué demonios hacia ese entrometido en su habitación.

Sakura se movió incomoda, sintiéndose vulnerable al estar entre la repisa y Sasuke.

―Y-Yo… bueno… yo… ―desvió un poco la mirada y paso saliva sintiendo como le raspaba en la garganta―, yo… quería… quería pedirle disculpas…

― ¿Pides perdón de esta forma? ―dijo Sasuke con un tono bajo, que anunciaba peligro.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y eso solo hizo aumentar el enojo del pelinegro. Ni si quiera se dignaba a dar una explicación.

― ¡Qué manera más estúpida de disculparte con alguien! ―exclamo dejando salir todo el coraje que sentía, alzo un puño y golpeo la repisa con todas sus fuerzas.

El fuerte golpe hizo que la repisa temblara nuevamente, lo que ocasiono que una pieza de metal que estaba en la parte superior cayera y golpeara a Sakura en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente en el acto.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke fue total, tanto que el enojo desapareció ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Por inercia dirigió la mirada hacia arriba esperando que eso explicara todo el accidente. Maldita repisa, en buen momento tenía que ponerse débil y frágil.

Volvió la mirada al chico que estaba en el suelo y se puso de cuclillas a un lado de él― ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ―por un momento sintió pánico al ver sangre en la frente del chico. Le toco el hombro con ímpetu, pero no reacciono―. ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona!

― ¡Oh por el ramen! ¡¿Qué has hecho, Teme?! ―el grito de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se girara hacia la puerta.

―Yo no le hice nada ―se defendió rápidamente.

El griterío hizo que Sai también llegara y se quedara en la puerta justo detrás de Naruto.

― ¡¿Por qué lo golpeaste?! ―exclamo Naruto llevándose ambas manos a los cabellos de manera escandalosa.

―Yo no lo hice… ―por primera vez se sintió acorralado, sin poder decir nada más.

Naruto y Sai lo observaron con miedo. Sabían que no le agradaba el chico nuevo, pero golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar era otro nivel; jamás se imaginaron que Sasuke llegaría tan lejos.

.

.

.

La ambulancia llego a la casa junto con un revoltoso grupo de periodistas que estaban vigilando desde fuera cualquier movimiento del grupo. Por si el escándalo de la borrachera fuera poco, la ambulancia y un Ryuji inconsciente solo echaron leña al fuego y los medios de comunicación explotaron de gusto y júbilo al tener más tela de donde cortar al recién escandaloso grupo Fallen Angels.  
Mientras Sakura era trasladada al hospital, las noticias de un pleito interno salían en cada página de internet que se podía; las redes sociales volvieron a explotar y ahora la tendencia ya no era Sasuke y su vómito, si no, Ryuji y su estado inconsciente.

Cuando bajaron a Sakura de la ambulancia apareció Guy, su rostro era de total desesperación. Naruto lo había llamado por teléfono y se había encargado de informarle todo, desde el incidente con Sasuke, hasta la ambulancia y el nuevo escándalo.  
Entraron a la sala de emergencias y se mantuvo junto a ella, alegando que eran muy cercanos, además de que Ryuji era muy temeroso a los hospitales y quería estar cerca para explicarle todo cuando despertara. Claramente todo esto era mentira, solo quería mantenerse cerca para evitar cualquier revisión más íntima, y así por ende salvarse de que todos se diera cuenta que Ryuji en realidad era una chica.

Sakura se removió en la camilla y abrió los ojos de poco a poco. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y se quedó observando el techo con desconcierto ¿Qué había pasado? Y ¿Dónde estaba?  
Volvió a sentir dolor en la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente sintiendo una venda que le cubría la mitad de la frente.

―Bien, por fin despertaste ―Guy se movió rápidamente a su lado. En su rostro se notaba la preocupación―. ¿Cómo fue que terminaron peleando?

―No paso así… ―respondió en un murmullo.

― ¿Entonces tú lo golpeaste a él y por eso te devolvió el golpe?

―Ya le dije que no paso así. Estoy bien, es lo que importa.

―Dime la verdad, necesito saber todo lo que paso para llamarle la atención a ese chico irrespetuoso. ¿Cómo se atreve a golpearte?

―Él no me golpeo, fue un accidente solamente.

―Ya, ¿segura?

―No tengo porque mentirle.

Justo antes de que Guy respondiera algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer pelinegra con una bata blanca, un caleldoscopio alrededor de su cuello y una pequeña Tablet entre sus manos, entro. Realizo una reverencia y sonrió con amabilidad.

―Hola Haruno Ryuji, soy la doctora Shizune y me encargare de revisarte.

―Pero ya lo atendieron ―se apresuró a decir Guy.

―Lo sé, pero necesito hacer una revisión de cuerpo completo para saber si tiene alguna otra herida en el cuerpo producto de la caída.

Sakura y Guy se miraron al mismo tiempo y en sus ojos tenían las letras S.O.S grabadas en fuego. Una simple revisión, y todo se terminaba para ambos.

―Ahora si me permite, necesito revisar a mi paciente ―Shizune abrió la puerta e invito a Guy que saliera de ahí.

―Claro. Pero antes me permite hablar un momento a solas con él, ya sabe, es un poco cobarde con esto de los hospitales y se pone sumamente nervioso. Entonces no le vendría mal un poco de apoyo y una charla para que se sienta más en confianza. Usted entiende, esta juventud que no esta tan acostumbrada a andar y esperar en los hospitales, eso lo dejan a los adultos. Por fortuna, y no es por presumir, pero tengo una apariencia bastante joven, así que inspiro confianza a los jóvenes, y…

―Está bien, dos minutos nada mas ― la pelinegra paro en seco todo el montón de palabrerías que Guy estaba diciendo y salió de la habitación con un ceño fruncido; jamás le había tocado pacientes tan extraños como ese par.

" _Se asustó… y no la culpo"_ pensó Sakura con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

―Hora de huir de aquí ―murmuro Guy como si de una misión ultra secreta se tratase.

Rápidamente ayudo a que Sakura se pusiera de pie. La dejo un momento ahí y fue hasta el pasillo para revisar que no estuviera la doctora ni nadie que les evitara la salida; por fortuna todo estaba totalmente libre, así que rápidamente regreso a con Sakura y salieron de ahí con la misma agilidad y rapidez que un ninja. Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero también sabían que todo se echaría a perder si alguien más descubría la verdad. Ya era suficiente el peligro que corrían con involucrar a Anko, como para también tener a alguien más sabiendo la verdad.

.

.

.

Unos momentos más tarde, Sakura y Guy se encontraban en un pequeño parque lo suficientemente alejado del hospital para que nadie los reconociera. Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña y vieja banca de madera.

―Eso fue peligroso. Pero bueno, ahora todos creen que estas en el hospital, le deje un mensaje a Kakashi diciéndole que estábamos en la sala de emergencias ―dijo Guy.

― ¿Todo está en orden? ―pregunto la chica.

―Realmente no, ahora los medios de comunicación están soltando el chisme de que peleaste con alguno de los otros chicos. Cada programa se inventó su historia y algunos te ponen como el peor enemigo de Sasuke y otros que te agarraste a golpes con Naruto por que le robaste una porción de ramen.

― ¿Ramen?

―De las cosas más preciadas para Naruto.

―Con razón devoro todo el plato a la hora de la comida ―mascullo Sakura recordando como en menos de dos minutos ya tenía el plato vacío y exigía más comida.

―Bien. Ahora cuéntame que paso realmente con Sasuke, quiero la verdad. ―soltó el manager

Sakura se mordió el labio incomoda y le conto todo lo que había pasado desde que preparo la comida, hasta cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella y le grito por causar desastre en su habitación.

―Entonces golpeo la repisa, algo me cayó en la cabeza y ya no supe más de mí hasta que desperté hace un rato en el hospital.

―Ya veo… cualquiera malinterpretaría las cosas como lo hicieron Naruto y Sai ―mascullo el hombre con una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera meditando todo lo que había pasado y lo que le dijo el Uzumaki.

―Solo quiero ir a hablar con Kakashi-san y explicarle todo lo que paso. No quiero que Sasuke salga perjudicado por algo que no hizo.

―Y así será. Pero antes debemos ir por algunas pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación, las necesitas.

En eso la música pop se escuchó, indicando una llamada entrante en el solicitado número telefónico de Guy. Lo sustrajo con un desliz y observo la pantalla.

―Es Sasuke ―murmuro con si el Uchiha pudiera escucharlo. Presiono un botón y llevo el móvil a su oído―. Sasuke ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

― ¿Dónde están? ―pregunto sin rodeos y sin ningún tipo de formalidades.

―Justo ahora estamos en emergencias… si, están revisando a Ryuji.

―Pásamelo ―cortante como siempre.

―No creo que eso sea buena idea, aún está un poco afectado por el golpe y…

―Pásamelo ―exigió tan fríamente que a Guy no lo quedo más remedio que ceder y pasar el móvil a Sakura―. Quiere hablar contigo ―mascullo.

Sakura tomo el móvil con manos temblorosas.

―Hola ―su voz en un susurro.

― ¿Estas en emergencias?

―Sí.

― ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?

―Un poco, pero estoy bien.

― ¿Qué te están haciendo?

Sakura se tocó la frente y respondido lo que pensó que le hicieron.

―Bueno, me pusieron un antiséptico, después un gasa y ahora una compresa de hielo para la inflamación.

― ¿Solo eso?

―Si. No fue tan grave, así que no te preocupes.

―Vaya que si eres creído ―dijo con sorna―. No estoy para nada preocupado por ti, solo te estoy llamando para que en cuanto salgas de ahí vayas y hables con Kakashi y le digas que yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso.

―Claro que lo hare ―aseguro ella.

―Más te vale ―sentencio. La línea se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y Sakura tuvo la tentación de cortar la llamada o devolver el móvil a Guy―. Oye… ―se sobresaltó―… ¿Cómo es que estas hablando por teléfono si en la sala de emergencias está prohibido el uso del celular?

― ¿Qué?

― Tú ¿Dónde estás?

―Y-Ya… ya te dije que en emergencias.

―Mentira. Estoy llegando a emergencias y me llamaron la atención por el uso del celular. Lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde estás?

Justo en ese momento una vieja furgoneta paso detrás de Sakura y Guy promocionando ramen por medio de un megáfono.

 **¡Ichiraku Ramen! ¡El mejor ramen de Japón. Con el mejor sazón y los mejores precios de mercado!**

―Mentiroso ―gruño Sasuke sintiendo como el enojo volvía a fluir en su interior, y corto la llamada de golpe dejando una clara declaración de guerra en ese acto.

" _Hay Dios"_ pensó Sakura bajando el móvil y cerrando los ojos con lamento. Lo único que le faltaba como cereza en el pastel.

―Esto se puso peor ―dijo Guy agachando la mirada y llorando de manera cómica.

Solo les faltaba una nube negra para hacer el panorama más deprimente.

.

.

.

Sasuke piso a fondo el acelerador superando y dejando atrás a los demás automovilistas que si manejaban a la velocidad reglamentaria. Las miradas de reproche y una que otra palabra anti sonante dedicada a su persona, no le importaron en absoluto. Justo ahora su mente solo trabaja en las maneras de hacer pagar a ese maldito mentiroso que solo lo hizo quedar como el villano delante de los demás.  
Jamás pensó que ese chico de aspecto amable, tímido e incluso torpe, fuera lo suficientemente hábil para fingir a tal grado que se lastimo a si mismo solo para su propio beneficio. Si, sonaba estúpido, pero justamente eso era lo que había hecho y por cierto casi le resultaba de manera perfecta. Casi, de no ser porque él lo descubrió y ahora mismo lo haría con los demás; se caía una de las máscaras de Ryuji.  
¿Quería guerra? Pues guerra tendría. No se imaginaba lo que era tener de enemigo a Sasuke Uchiha.

El móvil sonó con una melodía clásica. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Quien fuera el que lo llamaba había elegido un muy mal momento para hacerlo.  
Coloco el manos libres en su oreja y presiono un botón aceptando la llamada.

―Sasuke ¿Dónde estás?

Claro, Kakashi. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

― ¿Qué quiere?

― ¿Qué pasa contigo? Les dije que no salieran de casa y eso es justamente lo primero que haces.

―Parece que justo ahora el exterior parece aterrador para ti ―dijo con un poco de burla e ironía en su voz.

―No estoy bromeando Sasuke. Estas causando mucho más desastre del que ya había. Dime ¿Por qué golpear a Ryuji? ¿Te sirvió de algo?... porque yo no lo creo. Justo ahora los medios están hablando mal de ti y del grupo… ¿te das cuenta de la imagen de violencia que das a los demás?

Sasuke escucho el sermón sin rechistar, claro que rodo los ojos molestos por ser regañado como un chiquillo, pero no respondió nada en contra. La verdad saldría a la luz en cuanto volviera a casa. Ya quería ver la reacción de Kakashi y los demás al darse cuenta de la verdadera cara de su adorado Ryuji.

― ¿Es todo? ―pregunto con fastidio.

―Para que gasto más mi saliva si no entenderás de razón ―Kakashi sonó resignado, casi derrotado.

―Vale, ya lo capto ―y sin más corto la llamada.

.

.

.

En la televisión se emitía otro de los tantos programas de chismes y justo como ocurrió en la mañana; los Fallen Angels eran noticia.  
Naruto y Sai miraban atentamente la pantalla, esperando algún nuevo detalle del estado de salud de Ryuji y alguna que otra mentira en cuanto al pleito que se armó.

 **Otro escándalo más en un día, estos ángeles están imparables.**

Dijo una periodista soltando una carcajada escandalosa e irritante.

 **Aunque esta vez sí me sentí desilusionada con lo que paso. No es correcto golpear a los demás, Sasuke si se pasó de la raya.**

Comento otra conductora pelirroja y de maquillaje algo exagerado.

 **¿Qué no fue Naruto quien lo golpeo?**

Pregunto otra chica.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamo Naruto, viéndose repentinamente involucrado en la pelea.

 **Yo escuche que fue Sai.**

Dijo otra.

Sai parpadeo confundido.

Ningún medio de comunicación estaba seguro de que paso, pero eso no evitaba que se inventaran cualquier historia solo para ganar audiencia.

Sai opto por apagar el televisor, no ganarían nada con ver puras mentiras. Además si se decía algo sobre el estado de salud de Ryuji seguramente también sería mentira. Lo mejor era esperar una llamada de Kakashi.

La llamada de Kakashi no llego, pero la que sí lo hizo fue Sakura; apenas cruzo el umbral de la sala, las miradas de ambos chicos se dirigieron a ella. La chica se froto las manos incomoda y no supo que decir más que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan. Naruto estaba por preguntar algo, pero ella fue más rápida e hizo una inclinación de cabeza y subió corriendo a la segunda planta. Ciertamente no tenía cabeza para responder las preguntas de nadie, ahora su mente solo trabaja en las maneras de disculparse con Sasuke y que el chico le creyera.

―Eso fue extraño ―comento Naruto con una ceja fruncida.

Sai simplemente se quedó mirando por donde se había ido Ryuji. Tenía la sensación de que algo más había pasado con Sasuke, pero no lo quería decir.

.

.

.

Sasuke aparco frente a la casa y con un azote de puerta dejo muy en claro que no le importaba dañar su preciado automóvil último modelo. Entro a la sala mirando a su alrededor como buscando a su presa. Naruto y Sai volvieron a mirar fijamente al recién llego y esperaron ahora si una explicación.

― ¿Llego Ryuji? ―pregunto, esperando que respondieran un sí y eso fuera la detonación de la bomba.

―Está arriba ―respondió Naruto señalando con su dedo índice hacia las escaleras―. Oye ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente a Naruto y subió las escaleras a grandes zancadas. No tenía intenciones y mucho menos paciencia para soportar las preguntas y comentarios estúpidos de Naruto. Su único objetivo se encontraba ahí, en la planta alta y tenía un inmenso ingenio y habilidad para hacerse el mejor de las personas cuando en realidad era detestable y mentiroso.

Mientras que Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Sasuke, podía ser lo menos inteligente el volver a entrar ahí, pero no se le ocurrió ningún otra cosa más que limpiar todo el desastre para pedir disculpas. Observo todo y suspiro, sin duda Sasuke tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse después de ver todas sus preciadas pertenencias en el suelo.  
Se puso de cuclillas para comenzar con su labor; tomo un par de películas y las amontono en perfecta simetría dejándolas en el lugar que les correspondía en la repisa. Después hizo lo mismo con algunos cd's, un par de fotografías y libros que cayeron junto con los demás. Al tomar un pequeño libro se dio cuenta que era un cuento infantil, de esos que se cuentan a los niños a la hora de dormir ¿Por qué alguien como Sasuke Uchiha tendría algo como eso? No decía que estaba mal, pero era extraño ya que el pelinegro era todo cool y estilo, como para tener un simple cuento de niños entre sus cosas. Se encogió un poco de hombros y pensó en no darle más vueltas al asunto, pero cuando se disponía a devolver el libro en su lugar una pequeña fotografía cayo desde el libro y fue a parar directo al piso.  
Sakura la tomo y con cuidado y se quedó observando a la hermosa mujer pelinegra que sonreía con calidez en la fotografía. Tenía el cabello lacio y unos grandes ojos negros idénticos a los de Sasuke, solo con la diferencia que los de ella transmitían ternura y comprensión, mientras que los de Sasuke eran frialdad pura.

―Se parecen mucho… seguramente es su madre ―mascullo mientras seguía observando la fotografía.

― ¿Qué haces? ―repentinamente la voz de Sasuke la hizo sobresaltar. Sakura se puso de pie y se giró rápidamente.

Ambos quedaron de frente y para Sasuke el ver a Ryuji en su habitación nuevamente fue un claro desafío.

―Solo quería limpiar ―respondió mientras extendía la fotografía para que la tomara.

― ¿Qué viste? ―pregunto furioso arrebatándole la fotografía para después esconderla en la bolsa de su pantalón.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo confundida.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y hecho un rápido vistazo a las cosas que estaban en el suelo, parecia que estaba buscando algo pero no lograba dar con el― ¿Qué viste? ¿Qué viste además de esta fotografía? ―pregunto sin dejar de buscar con la mirada y Sakura tuvo la impresión que el enojo había sido sustituido por la desesperación. Aunque no comprendió porque.

―No vi nada. Esa fotografía cayo de un libro infantil que acomode en la repisa, pero nada más.

Y eso fue suficiente para Sasuke. El libro, ese tipo había cruzado la raya al tocar y meterse con sus cosas.  
Apretó un puño con rabia, entonces lo tomo del brazo con fuerza y lo saco casi arrastrando de su habitación.

― ¡Oye, espera un momento!

Ignoro las réplicas y bajo las escalera con la misma rapidez con que las subió hace un momento. Naruto y Sai se pusieron de pie como resortes en cuanto vieron a sus dos compañeros aparecer en la sala ¿ahora qué había pasado? Supusieron que nada bueno, pues la cara que tenía Sasuke era incluso peor de cuando llego.

Sasuke soltó a Sakura con un movimiento rápido y brusco, que hizo que la chica se frotara el brazo.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Teme? ―pregunto Naruto viendo de Sasuke a Sakura y viceversa.

―No lo quiero aquí ―dijo señalando a Sakura.

Naruto y Sai se dieron una mirada rápida.

― ¿No crees que es contraproducente hacer eso? Es como echar más leña al fuego ―dijo Sai tratando de calmar el ambiente. Lo mejor era pensar con la cabeza fría y no lleno de enojo como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke.

―Entonces el que se va soy yo ―dijo en clara amenaza.

― No tienes por qué irte Teme ―intervino Naruto rápidamente.

―Sasuke no actúes así. Vamos a charlar y llegar a un acuerdo ―Sai trato nuevamente hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke. No era para nada bueno que cualquiera de los dos se fuera de la casa, eso solo serviría para aumentar los motivos para crear más escándalos para el grupo.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada envenenada a Sakura y salió de ahí con la sensación de traición. Era infantil, pero esos dos que se decían sus amigos debieron preferirlo a él, y no a ese chico nuevo que apenas llevaba dos días como un integrante del grupo y ya les había causado suficientes problemas como nunca antes. Ese era uno de los puntos fuertes de los Fallen Angels; cantaban y bailaban excelentemente, además de que nunca antes habían tenido un solo escándalo, todas las notas en los programas de espectáculos eran para informar a los fans de sus logros y éxitos, nada más. Entonces de buenas a primeras al chico nuevo le había tomado un día, un miserable día para causar desastre en el grupo, terminando con el buen record e imagen que tenían ante los medios y los fans.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro torció el gesto al escuchar la molesta voz de Ryuji, ¿Qué acaso ese chico no entendía de razón y quería más problemas?

Se detuvo y se giró quedando ambos frente a frente.

― ¿Qué quieres? Ganaste, me voy. Deberías estar contento ¿no?

―Yo no quiero que te vayas.

Sasuke soltó el aire exasperado―. Ya no digas más que solo aumentas mi desagrado hacia ti. Mejor regresa adentro y sigue fingiendo.

―Pero hablo enserio...

―Dije que ya basta ―gruño lanzándole una de esas miradas de advertencia que siempre funcionaban―. Sigues haciendo cosas que me molestan. Y te juro que si no paras, la próxima vez en verdad te golpearé.

Y se fue sin volver la mirada atrás, dejando a Sakura sin la oportunidad de replicar algo más.

Todo había sido un completo desastre y eso que apenas comenzaba.

.

.

.

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que la mayoría solo se desarrolló en la casa. Pobre de mí Sakura, todo fue un desastre y no comenzó muy bien con el grupo y mucho menos con Sasuke.

Y el sueño (no es porque lo haya escrito yo) pero me encanto y eso que salió de manera casual. Si tenía planeado poner un sueño similar al del dorama. Pero cuando empecé a escribir pensando en el sueño me paso un no sé qué, y tomo su propio rumbo, quedando como resultado el sueño casi húmedo de Sakura jajaja porque acéptenlo ¿Quién no quiere tener a Naruto, Sasuke y Sai en una habitación para una sola y que además los tres te besen? ¡Porque yo sí! Soné como una perversa xD

Por cierto, talvez el desmayo de Sasuke por el golpe les pudo resultar algo exagerado, incluso para mí lo fue. Pero es que no encontraba la manera de hacer que durmiera con los demás en la sala. Así que use la misma característica del dorama, que Hwang Tae Kyung queda inconsciente cuando pasa un accidente en la azotea igual y los otros dos chicos están presentes.

Por cierto los invito a que se pasen por mi one shot, se llama **"Entre llantos y pañales"** es de humor (según yo xD) y es sobre Naruto y Sasuke cuidando a Boruto y Sarada. Los invito a que lo lean y me dicen que les pareció ¿Vale?

Ahora si me despido, gracias por leer este fic y nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nuevo capítulo listo!

Disfrútenlo y ya saben, dejen un lindo y sensual review con sus consejos y opiniones.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _Disclaimer:_ El dorama You´re Beautiful no me pertenece es propiedad de la compañía productora: Bon Factory.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5: Te descubrí.**

―Buenas tardes señor Uchiha. Es un honor que nos haya elegido para hospedarse aquí ―una joven recepcionista sonrió con amabilidad y algo de amor platónico a Sasuke.

El pelinegro simplemente asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

―Por favor quiero total discreción, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta que estoy aquí ¿entendido?

―No se preocupe señor Uchiha, la privacidad de nuestros clientes es lo más importante para nosotros ―aseguro la mujer.

Sasuke volvió a asentir, tomo su tarjeta de crédito, para después colocar sus gafas de sol y dirigirse hacia el ascensor.

El hotel era toda elegancia y rustico, no por nada era uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas más famosos de Japón, digno de las personas más famosas y ricas del país como lo era Sasuke Uchiha.

Entro al ascensor y para su fortuna se encontraba vacío; algo bueno en el día, pensó Sasuke recordando a Ryuji y todo lo que le hizo pasar en apenas un día.  
El sonido de su celular lo hizo dejar de pensar en ese muchacho, saco su móvil y al ver el nombre de la persona en la pantalla decidió apagarlo. No quería hablar con Kakashi, seguramente ya le habrían dicho que se fue de la casa y ahora quería darle un sermón como siempre lo hacía.

Entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sasuke sintió un balde de agua helada caerle encima. Frente a él una pareja de enamorados se besaban y se acariciaban como si nadie estuviera ahí y solo existieran ellos. El primero en alejarse fue el joven muchacho que apenas lo superaba en edad. Observo por unos segundos a Sasuke y sonrió de forma burlona, entonces se inclinó un poco hacia la mujer y le murmuro algo al oído. Ella rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia Sasuke y se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, que para él, fueron como una eternidad que lo hería y mataba lentamente.

―S-Sasuke… ―murmuro la mujer.

El Uchiha no respondió, simplemente salió del elevador. No soportaba tener que compartir su espacio vital con esas personas.

―Sasuke ―dijo la mujer con más fuerza.

Apretó un puño con fuerza y contuvo la insoportable rabia que sentía. Esa mujer no tenía vergüenza, se atrevía a hablarle como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―No actúes como si me conocerías. Antes no tenía más opción, pero ahora no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí ―respondió con amargura, y sin volver la mirada tomo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

.

.

.

Naruto y Sai se encontraban en la sala de la casa, ambos estaban en un sillón frente al otro. Sai enviaba un mensaje de texto, mientras que Naruto observaba fijamente el techo haciendo figuras imaginarias.

Después de que Sasuke se fue todo quedo en un estado de incomodidad, que solo empeoro cuando Sakura subió a su habitación y se encerró. Nadie quiso decir algo más, porque sentían que si lo hacían solo empeorarían las cosas talvez haciendo sentir más mal a Sakura o en caso contrario, haciéndola enfadar echándole la culpa de que Sasuke se fue.  
Así que era mejor callar y dejar que las cosas se resolvieran solas.

―Ah, me siento mal por Ryuji ―dijo de pronto Naruto.

Sai bajo el móvil y se le quedo mirando por unos momentos, para después seguir escribiendo.

― ¿Paso algo más? ―pregunto.

―Cuando subió a su habitación iba llorando ―respondió el rubio girándose un poco para ver a su amigo.

Sai volvió a bajar su móvil, pero esta vez lo bloqueo y lo dejo a un costado suyo.

― ¿Lloro?

―Si. No paraba de llorar mientras subía las escaleras. Hasta me dio la impresión de que parecía una chica.

El pelinegro se le quedo mirando por unos segundos a su amigo, para después desviar la mirada al suelo con una expresión pensativa.

―Es extraño. Es un chico muy sensible ―comento Naruto.

― ¿En verdad lo crees?

―Claro que sí. Además esa voz que tiene es muy especial y su figura delgada y frágil lo hace ver bastante raro.

Inevitablemente Sai recordó el día anterior, cuando le toco cargarlo y llevarlo a la camioneta; sin duda Ryuji era demasiado delgado, además de que los hombros eran tan pequeños que fácilmente lo podía sostener con una sola mano, y los rasgos eran tan suaves que viéndolo de cerca te daba la imagen de una mujer.

Levanto la mirada y soltó una suave risa al darse cuenta hacia donde iba su mente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? ―pregunto Naruto con curiosidad mientras se inclina un poco hacia el frente casi llegando al punto de caerse del sofá.

―De nada. Sigue en lo tuyo y deja al pobre de Ryuji en paz.

― ¡Oh vamos Sai! ¿Acaso tú no tienes curiosidad de saber más de él?

―No.

― ¡Mentiroso!

Sai lo ignoro y continúo con su móvil a pesar de las quejas y gritos de Naruto. Su rubio amigo era tan simple, que igualmente resultaba simple el molestarlo.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente la entrada principal de la disquera estaba infestada de reporteros que buscaban alguna declaración, fotografías o en últimas instancias un gesto de los Fallen Angels.  
En cuanto la camioneta del grupo aparco, los tres integrantes soltaron un suspiro de frustración al unísono. Lo que les faltaba, una lluvia de preguntas sin sentido y con afán de alguna reacción mala o buena. Además de que un grupo de fans se situaban también en la entrada, todas las chicas portaban pancartas y carteles con mensajes de rechazo a Ryuji.

A pesar de eso no podían quedarse escondidos por siempre, debían de seguir e ignorar todos los chismes que giraban a su alrededor y los que seguirían por lo menos por la próxima semana.  
Apenas pusieron un pie fuera de la camioneta, los reporteros se lanzaron sobre ellos con preguntas que ya se esperaban.

 _¿Cómo se sienten después del escándalo del domingo?  
¿Es cierto que sufren un problema con el alcohol?  
¿Es verdad que la borrachera fue una manera de rebelarse contra Hatake Kakashi?  
¿Haruno Ryuji qué opinas de los rumores que dicen que te llevas mal con tus compañeros, además del evidente desagrado de los fans hacia ti?  
¿Sasuke comenzó el pleito o fue alguien más?  
¿Es cierto que el grupo se desintegrara?_

Las preguntas continuaron, algunas incomodas y otras bastante estúpidas, solo buscando alguna declaración para así tener que publicar en las revistas, periódicos o programas de chismes.

Los chicos no respondieron nada, ni siquiera miraron a las cámara, y como pudieron pasaron entre la multitud que los amenazaba con no dejarlos pasar nunca.

―Esto está peor que antes ―dijo Naruto cuando por fin entraron y estuvieron a salvo.

―Tenemos que ignorarlo ―respondió Sai con su calma característica.

― ¿Escuchaste eso de que nos vamos a separar?

―También preguntaron si nos queremos rebelara contra Kakashi-san ―comento Sakura.

―Y si tenemos un algún problema con el alcohol ―agrego Naruto―. ¡Nos dijeron alcohólicos! ―exclamo alzando las manos al aire con dramatismo.

―Bueno eso pasa por tomar de más ―dijo Sai.

―Fue para divertirnos ―se defendió el Uzumaki―. Además lo hice como una obra de caridad. ¿Sabías que Ryuji no va a fiestas, no bebe y no sabe bailar?

 _Gracias Naruto,_ pensó Sakura con sarcasmo. No podía negar que era una persona bastante aburrida y antisocial, pero no era algo que presumía como ahora lo hacia Naruto.

― ¿Es cierto? ―pregunto Sai volteando a ver a la chica.

Sakura se sintió apenada y asintió levemente con la cabeza―. No creo que sea algo malo ¿o sí? ―pregunto.

―Es extraño ―opino Naruto.

―No tiene nada de malo mientras sea algo que tú quieres hacer ―dijo Sai con una de sus pequeñas y típicas sonrisas que lo obligaban a cerrar los ojos.

―Cof Aburrido cof ―el Uzumaki fingió tos y se llevó una mano a la boca.

Mientras Naruto seguía con la charla sobre si Ryuji era la persona más antisocial que había conocido, llegaron al piso donde se encontraban los salones de ensayo para las coreografías. Naruto, Sai y Sakura se detuvieron en una de las puertas.  
La habitación era similar a la sala donde Sakura hizo el casting; el piso era de mármol limpio y brillante, una de las paredes tenía puros espejos el techo hasta el piso, mientras que la pared paralela a esta, tenía dibujada el símbolo oficial de la banda y los nombres de los integrantes.

Un grupo de bailarines profesionales los saludaron con entusiasmo, incluso a Sakura la saludaron como un viejo amigo.

Un chico de cabellos multicolores, de ojos miel y de una apariencia afeminada aplaudió fuertemente para llamar la atención de todos; era la hora de ensayar, no para socializar. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y el chico se movió de forma un tanto femenina hacia Sakura; se le quedo mirando por unos segundos y después le ofreció la mano.

―Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midori Yuki.

―Haruno Ryuji ―dijo Sakura estrechando la mano y sonriendo de manera amable.

Asintió con calma y volvió al centro del salón. Conto a cada uno de los bailarines y opto por el baile más sencillo para que "Ryuji" se fuera familiarizando los demás y sobre todo con la manera de ensayar de él.

―Sora, pon la canción número cuatro ―ordeno.

El chico ni rechisto, lo que decía eso debía ser. Podía ser el mejor bailarín del país, pero también el más exigente y perfeccionista que habían conocido.

Yuki les ordeno tomar sus puestos y en un dos por tres el grupo de baila ya estaba posicionados en sus respectivos lugares. Coloco a Sakura a un costado suyo para que fuera más sencillo que aprendiera los pasos con su ayuda y observando a los demás desde el espejo.  
Naruto y Sai se quedaron sentados observando curiosos el desempeño de su nuevo compañero. El Uzumaki alzo un pulgar a Sakura deseándole buena suerte. Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Y comenzaron con el ensayo.

.

.

.

El móvil de Sasuke sonó por enésima vez en el día y se volvió a negar a contestar. No quería escuchar el sermón que Kakashi planeaba darle ¿para qué? Cuando ya sabía de qué trataría todo; obviamente de Ryuji y porque se fue de la casa sin avisar siquiera.  
Dejo el móvil en la mesa de centro y continuo leyendo las notas en los portales de internet. Todas hablaban del grupo y de un pleito interno, donde el único afectado había sido Ryuji y no se sabía ciertamente cuál de los otros tres integrantes lo había golpeado, aunque todos señalaban a Sasuke como el más probable para hacer tal barbaridad. Otras de las notas hablaban de un gran grupo de anti fans que exigían el despido de Ryuji; todas alegaban que solo entro para causar desastre y hacer que Sasuke tuviera una mala fama por su causa.  
Por lo menos había alguien que lo apoyaba, pensó Sasuke.

El celular sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez no era una llamada, si no la entrada de un mensaje de texto. Sasuke tomo el móvil.

" _Tenemos que hablar de la próximas entrega de premios"_

 _Kakashi._

Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. La entrega de premios seria dentro de dos semanas y aún no habían tocado el tema por todo el alboroto del casting y el nuevo integrante.

" _No iré a la disquera. Conéctate para hablar por video chat"_

 _Sasuke._

" _Ya sabía yo que dirías eso. Vale, estaré en dos horas"_

 _Kakashi._

No respondió y volvió a dejar el celular en su lugar. Pensó en salir a la piscina, pero desecho la idea, no quería ser visto por algún chismoso y mucho menos quería volver a encontrase con esa mujer. Tan solo pensar en ella una inevitable rabia lo invadía, y no quería tener más problemas; con Ryuji ya era suficiente para él.  
Opto por quedarse en la habitación y pensar en las nuevas canciones para el nuevo álbum y el concepto del mismo. Tal vez esos momentos de encierro le funcionaran para que las ideas e inspiración llegaran sin tanto problema.

.

.

.

― ¡No Ryuji así no! ―exclamo Yuki haciendo que la música parara―. Te dije derecha, dos pasos hacia atrás. Mueves la mano izquierda y das un paso hacia el frente.

―Pero eso hice ―se defendió Sakura.

―No, tu diste un paso hacia la derecha, después uno hacia atrás, te regresaste a la derecha y moviste la mano.

―Pero…

― ¿Quién es el coreógrafo aquí? ¿Tú o yo? ―pregunto de manera autoritaria y colocando ambas manos en la cadera.

―Usted ―respondió en un murmullo.

―Bien. Entonces todos a posiciones otra vez. Y tu Ryuji trata de hacerlo bien ―ordeno el rubio, logrando que todos hiciera lo que él quería. Yuki era amable y relajado, pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo se volvía un completo perfeccionista que llegaba a los regaños para que todo saliera como él quería.

La música volvió a sonar y los bailarines comenzaron con su coreografía; todos al mismo ritmo, compas y con la misma gracia digna de los profesionales.  
Mientras que Sakura… bueno, ella era otra historia. Totalmente fuera de ritmo y para nada coordinada. Un completo desastre que logro pisar a Yuki, darle un manotazo a un chico y un codazo a otro.

Yuki soltó un gruñido exasperado, volvió la mirada enfadada a Sakura y después de volver a detener la música, salió de ahí para según él; tomar aire, o más bien calmar esas ganas que tenia de ahorcar a Ryuji por ser un completo desastre en el baile.

Sakura se dejó car en una esquina del salón mientras recibía las miradas enfadadas de los demás. Claro ahora tenían que aguantar al coreógrafo con su mal humor, además de que tendrían que retrasar su hora de salida hasta que Yuki se dignara a regresar.

―Que desastre, no pudiste ni seguirles el paso una vez ―Naruto llego a con ella y se sentó a su lado.

―Gracias ―respondió con sarcasmo.

―Jaja vale, vale, no fue un buen comentario ―acepto el Uzumaki con una sonrisa―. Pero acéptalo hombre, eres malísimo.

―Solo tengo talento con la música, no con el baile.

―Eso ya lo notamos todos ―bromeo. Repentinamente se puso de pie y le dio un golpe en el hombro que le dolió a Sakura, pero que fingió de manera perfecta como todo un hombre―. Venga vamos.

Sakura parpadeo confundida―. ¿A dónde?

―Te ayudare a ensayar. No es por presumir pero soy el mejor bailarín del grupo, superando por mucho a Sai y al Teme ―aseguro mientras se inflaba el pecho para parecer más imponente. Aunque eso solo lo hizo lucir chistoso.

―Mejor no. No quiero lastimarte o causar un desastre contigo.

―La borrachera es una cosa, pero el baile si se me da muy bien.

La chica dudo, pero Naruto le aseguro que todo saldría perfecto y que con él como su maestro no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso o con miedo a fallar. Sakura soltó el aire y se puso de pie, para después seguir a Naruto hasta el centro del salón con la mirada atenta de los demás. Incluso Sai dejo de revisar su celular y sonrió levemente; seria muy interesante ver a Naruto tratando de ayudar a un desastre como Ryuji.

El Uzumaki le dio una indicaciones, después hizo los pasos para ser el ejemplo y volvió a recordarle los pasos a Sakura. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza y hacia pequeños movimientos para memorizar los pasos.

― ¿Listo? ―pregunto Naruto cuando estaba a punto de darle play a la música.

―Si.

Naruto comenzó a moverse y dar instrucciones a Sakura en cada paso. Sin duda era bueno, muy bueno… pero eso no evito que la chica lo pisara en varias ocasiones. El rubio simplemente sonreía y le decía que estaba bien, pero en el quinto pisotón frunció el ceño y paro un poco para sobarse la parte afectada.

―Lo siento, lo siento ―se movió rápidamente y trato de ayudar a Naruto, pero el chico simplemente le dijo que estaba bien, que solo necesitaba más práctica y dedicación.

Durante la siguiente media hora se dedicaron a ensayar, en ese tiempo Sakura por fin logro dar más de cuatro movimientos seguidos y coordinados. Fue un pequeño avance, pero al final de cuentas un avance. Yuki regreso de mejor humor, y le agradeció a Naruto por ayudar a un chico tan descoordinado.

―Lo hago por mi amigo Ryuji ―respondió con una sonrisa mientras le daba otro golpe en el hombro que esta vez sí hizo que Sakura de doblegara un poco y se sobara con ímpetu.

Nadie noto esto porque estaban más concentrados en las nuevas instrucciones, excepto Sai; quien entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad y se le quedo mirando fijamente a Sakura.

Yuki volvió a pedir que todos tomaran sus lugares y comenzaron de nuevo con el baile. Esta vez Sakura solo piso a un chico y logró terminar todo el baile a pesar de algunas fallas, pero no le dijo nada, eso era mucho mejor a como había comenzado. Ahora ya no se movía tan torpe y seguía el ritmo de la música y sabia cual paso seguía después de otro.  
Bailaron por la siguiente hora, hasta que Yuki dio por terminado el ensayo y les ordeno que estuvieran al día siguiente de manera puntual.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de cansancio y liberación mientras se esparcían por la habitación para descansar. Algunos se tiraron desparramados en el suelo de mármol, otros se sentaron en el piso mientras se recargaban contra la pared y los más desesperados simplemente se fueron de ahí para tomar una ducha.  
Sakura fue a por sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir de ahí, unos chicos se quitaron la playera frente a ella; eran musculosos, de piel blanca y altos. La chica se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada dispuesta a salir rápidamente con la mirada gacha.  
Pero alguien la detuvo; Naruto pasó una mano por el cuello de ella y la estrujo con fuerza.

―Venga hombre, que tenemos que darnos una ducha, apestamos a sudor ―le dijo y casi a rastras la saco de la habitación con rumbo a los baños de los hombres que estaban en la planta que seguía.

― ¡No! ¡Espera no! ―exclamo inútilmente tratando de que el Uzumaki le escuchara.

Fallo.

Naruto no paraba de hablar con otros dos chicos y así como si fuera un muñeco de trapo la llevó junto con ellos para ducharse.

― ¡Nooooooo!

.

.

.

Naruto se movió rápidamente entre los pasillos a pesar de traer consigo a Ryuji, entonces reafirmo lo delgado y frágil que era. Pero ya había hablado con Sai sobre eso el día anterior, y mejor había optado por dejarlo en paz; después de todo si Ryuji resultaba gay no era su problema. Simplemente tendría que seguir como si nada y tratarlo con la normalidad de un compañero.

Las quejas y gritos de negación de Sakura seguían con fuerza, pero Naruto no le hizo caso, continuo charlando con sus compañeros sobre una cantante de moda.  
Cuando llegaron a las duchas Naruto dejo que los otros chicos entraran primero alegando que tenía algo importante que decirle a Ryuji sobre el grupo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto soltando a Sakura.

―Naruto estoy bien. De verdad puedo ducharme en un rato ―dijo poniéndose rígida como una estatua para que no la volviera a tomar como un muñeco.

―Ya hombre, vamos. La verdad es que a veces te ponen algo apretado ¿acaso te caigo mal como para no querer ni entrar al baño conmigo? ―se quejó el rubio.

―No, no, para nada. Me caes muy bien ―dijo rápidamente evitando cualquier malentendido―. Pero es que recordé que tengo algo que hacer, así que regresare a hablar con Anko.

―Nada. Después puedes hablar con Anko ―le restó importancia moviendo una mano con desdén―. Ahora vamos.

Volvió a tomarla del brazo y le apretó con tanta fuerza que la hizo fruncir el ceño. La jalo con rudeza y la obligo a entrar.

―Oh por Dios ―murmuro Sakura cubriéndose el rostro con vergüenza.

Y es que los chicos estaban en ropa interior y alguno que otro completamente desnudo. Se podían escuchar las bromas y comentarios malintencionados y estúpidos con respecto al tamaño de la parte más querida del hombre. Pidió al cielo desmayarse, eso era mejor que tener que estar rodeada de hombres desnudos y fingir que no pasaba nada.

"Esto es bochornoso" dijo esa voz en su cabeza que se había mantenido callada durante todo el día.

" _Desmáyate, desmáyate Haruno…vamos, desmáyate"_ apretó con fuera amabas manos sobre su rostro y contuvo la respiración.

Naruto se desnudó con toda naturalidad y con solo una toalla sobre los hombros se posó frente a Sakura. Con mirada zorruna se inclinó hacia el frente y frunció un poco los labios.

― ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ―pregunto mientras intentaba quitarle las manos del rostro.

―N-Nada.

― ¿Te duele algo?

―N-No.

― ¿Por qué te cubres el rostro? ―cuestiono con curiosidad.

―B-Bueno… es que…

― ¿Qué?

Repentinamente una toalla cayó sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Naruto parpadeo confundido y dio un paso hacia atrás.

―Sai ―mascullo perplejo.

― Déjamelo a mí. Creo que en realidad se siente un poco mal ―dijo el pelinegro.

― Pero…

―Calla y ve a ducharte, ¿Quieres que se sienta mal y pase otro desastre como el de la borrachera?

Naruto rápidamente movía ambas manos de un lado a otro negándose a cualquier otro escándalo o problema que lo involucrara―. ¡No! ¡Mejor llévatelo!

Sai asintió y tomo a Sakura por los hombros para guiarla hasta la salida, los hombros de la chica temblaban de puros nervios y Sai los apretó levemente, no para reconfortarla, si no para reafirmar el tamaño; eran unos hombros demasiado pequeños y delgados para un chico.  
Ya en el pasillo se inclinó un poco hacia ella y sonrió levemente. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

―Anko está buscándote, dijo que fueras a los camerinos.

―G-Gracias ―mascullo ella aun con la cara cubierta.

Sai volvió a sonreír, extendió una mano y quito la toalla con un movimiento suave. Sakura tenía la mirada gacha y un leve sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas, eso solo sirvió para que a Sai no le quedara duda de sus sospechas.

― ¿Qué esperas para irte? Anko está esperando.

―S-Si... me voy ―aun con la mirada en el suelo se alejó de ahí con paso torpe.

Sai negó con la cabeza no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Como en unos minutos había cambiado todo y ahora resultaba que el comportamiento raro de Ryuji tenía una explicación.

―Así que eso era… ―murmuro.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el sofá y frente a él estaba una laptop, esta tenía una pequeña cámara conectada en la parte superior y en la pantalla se proyectaba la imagen de Kakashi, con quien el Uchiha estaba charlando como ya habían acordado; por video chat. La plática se centró en la entrega de premios y que harían para impresionar a la audiencia como siempre, además de que esta vez tendría la carga extra de los escándalos y de que sería la primera presentación oficial de Ryuji como un integrante del grupo.

―No te preocupes, ya pensé en la canción ―dijo Sasuke.

― ¿Alguna canción del álbum pasado? ―pregunto el peligris.

―No. Será una nueva que escribiré.

Kakashi se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, pegando su cara en la cámara. Sasuke frunció el ceño tener la imagen de Kakashi demasiado cerca.

―No es por ser aguafiestas o romper tus ilusiones, pero apenas puedes con la primera canción del nuevo álbum, ¿cómo escribirás otra canción en menos de dos semanas?

―Deja de preocuparte por cosas que no te incumben, solo dedícate a planear todo el show.

―Bueno Sasuke, da la casualidad que si me incumbe. Yo soy el encargado directo del grupo, así como de las ganancias que producen. Así que esta entrega de premios es de vital importancia para los temas financieros y de mercadotecnia ―Kakashi siempre hábil y nunca dejándose vencer por los comentarios mordaces y maleducado del Uchiha.

Sasuke torció la boca en una mueca que parecía una sonrisa forzada.

― ¿Quieres hablar de dinero? ―pregunto Sasuke.

―Claro que no, solo dejo los puntos claros sobre la mesa.

―Hmp ―Sasuke no quería alargar más esa charla. Lo mejor era cortar de una vez y así volvería a estar en paz sin ser molestado por el presidente por lo menos en dos días o más si es que tenía suerte―. Kakashi regresemos al punto ―chasqueo los dedos de forma autoritaria―. Ya dije que yo escribiré la canción y tú encárgate del show, pídeles a Naruto y Sai que te den sus ideas y de ahí formen la escenografía y lo demás.

― ¿Por qué no vienes y te pones de acuerdo con ellos? Será más fácil si hablan en persona.

―Sabes que no iré a la disquera. No estoy de humor.

―Sasuke tú nunca estas de humor ―Kakashi sonrió cerrando ambos ojos en el proceso.

El pelinegro lo ignoro por completo y continuo con el tema principal de la charla―. Dile a Naruto y Sai que estén al pendiente de sus celulares, estaré comunicándome con ellos para los días de ensayo.

Kakashi se vio tentado a decirle que no estaba bien que siguiera en ese hotel y que intentara arreglar sus diferencias con Ryuji. Pero desistió, no quería que Sasuke se tomara ese consejo como un sermón. Conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke para saber qué haría lo contrario y se quedaría más tiempo ahí, así que opto por dejarlo; solo se daría cuenta que estaba haciendo mal y volvería a la casa como debía de ser.

―Vale, hablare con ellos ―acepto sin más.

Esto sorprendió a Sasuke. ¿De cuándo acá Kakashi se guardaba su típico sermón de padre preocupado? Algo había pasado o simplemente ya había comprendido que Sasuke nunca le haría caso…

―Entonces necesito la canción lista para la próxima semana para hacer los ajustes y arreglos pertinentes ―dijo Kakashi evitando que Sasuke preguntara porque esta vez no le dio una charla sobre valores y esas cosas.

―Estará lista ―aseguro el Uchiha. Parecía que Kakashi no lo conocía. Vale, está teniendo problemas con una canción, pero no era nada del otro mundo, solo era una pequeña falta de inspiración que le sucede a cualquier escritor de novelas o canciones. Era algo normal, solo necesitaba de algunas horas de soledad y reflexión, y listo; tendría terminadas todas las canciones del nuevo álbum.

La música pop del celular de Kakashi llamo la atención de ambos hombres. Lo tomo de la mesa de vidrio y presiono un botón, para después llevarlo a su oído.

―Deidara, amigo, ¿Cómo estás? ―dijo olvidándose por completo de Sasuke―. Claro. Todo está mejor que nunca… no hagas caso a los chismes. Los chicos se llevan bien, no hay ningún pleito ni nada.

Sasuke simplemente observaba como el presidente hablaba y se movía de un lado a otro. Estaba tan concentrado en su llamada que el Uchiha se sintió completamente ignorado.

―Ya. Claro… espera un segundo ―alejo el móvil de su oído, cubrió con su mano la bocina para evitar que escuchara y se inclinó un poco para estar a la misma altura que la cámara―. Vuelvo en un momento ―anuncio y acto seguido salió de la sala.

Vaya, lo que le faltaba, pensó el pelinegro con ironía; Kakashi largándose como si nada a chismear con quien sabe quién. Seguramente se trataba de un periodista y estaban negociando alguna exclusiva sobre el grupo o Ryuji… inevitablemente frunció el ceño al imaginarse a ese chico mentiroso posando y sonriendo falsamente ante las cámaras.

Tsk, no debía de pensar en ese tipo, solo lograba ponerlos de mal humor.

Se levantó de su silla con un movimiento rápido y fue hasta la nevera para tomar una botella de agua. Si en cinco minutos Kakashi no regresaba, terminaría con la conversación y ya no volvería a responder ningún mensaje y mucho menos alguna llamada del peligris hasta el día de la entrega de premios.  
Sasuke observo su reloj de mano y dio por iniciado el tiempo que el Hatake tenía para volver.

.

.

.

Sakura freno repentinamente, casi derrapando al ver a Anko en una esquina del pasillo con un espejo en la mano y un polvo de maquillaje en la otra. Pues no parecía que la estuviera buscando, pensó y recordó como Sai le había dicho que la estilista la necesitaba; seguramente se olvidó de ella por estar más concentrada en su arreglo personal.

―Anko-san ¿me buscaba? ―pregunto mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

La pelinegra bajo su espejo y arqueo una ceja confundida―. ¿Eh?

―Sai me dijo que me buscaba.

― ¿Yo?

―Si.

―Pues te mintió ―dijo la estilista, aunque después guardo todo en su bolso y puso una expresión más seria―. Bueno, talvez se confundió o algo.

―Puede ser ―acepto la chica―. Aunque gracias a ese error logre salir del baño de hombres.

― ¿Qué? ―interrogo Anko.

―Naruto me arrastro hasta los baños de los hombres ―se puso roja como un tomate de solo recordar lo que vivió―. Casi todos estaban desnudos frente a mí, no sabía qué hacer. Pero por fortuna llego Sai y me dijo que me buscabas y me saco de ahí.

― ¿Y por lo menos tomaste alguna fotografía? ―pregunto Anko con una sonrisita pervertida.

Sakura frunció el ceño―. Claro que no, ¿Cómo se le ocurre eso? ―se negó rotundamente a cualquier pensamiento pervertido.

―Ya, es una broma. Aunque yo digo que hubieras aprovechado.

―Dejemos hablar de esto.

Anko soltó una risita y le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas a Sakura, aunque con ese movimiento se dio cuenta de que algo colgaba de entre la ropa de la chica.

―Espera… ¿Qué es eso que cuelga? ―pregunto al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco dejando su rostro justo en la espalda baja de Sakura.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo? ―cuestiono Sakura pensando que talvez tendría algún bicho.

Nada de eso, solo era la venda que utilizaba la chica para esconder sus senos. Parecía algo simple y sin importancia, pero si lo veías desde otra perspectiva y en la posición en que se encontraba Sakura, entonces si le tomabas la suficiente importancia para arreglar ese error, ya que de eso dependía su secreto y la permanencia en el grupo.

― Se movió la venda ―respondió Anko.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―Sakura se torció de manera chistosa e intento alcanzar la venda y esconderla entre su ropa.

―Ven, tenemos que arreglarlo ―rápidamente la jalo de un brazo y entraron a una habitación al azar sin fijarse de quien era o si había alguien adentro. Por fortuna estaba vacía, pero aun así tenían que apurarse para que nadie entrara.

― ¡Rápido quítate la camisa! ―exigió la estilista mientras intentaba levantarle la camisa a Sakura.

―E-Espere Anko-san.

―Anda, necesitamos hacerlo rápido.

―Pero es un poco arriesgado hacerlo aquí.

― ¡Ya te dije que rápido! ―con un movimiento rápido Anko logro meter ambas manos bajo la camisa y comenzó a moverlas por dentro de la ropa.

―Espere…

― ¡Te dije que te quedes quieta!

―Nos pueden ver desde afuera ―dijo Sakura reteniendo las manos de la pelinegra.

―Tienes razón, mejor apaga las luces.

Sakura se soltó del agarre de la estilista y fue hasta el interruptor de la luz para después apagar la luz. Se guio con las manos hacia el frente hasta llegar a Anko, quien rápidamente la ayudo a quitarse la camisa y acomodar la venda.

― ¡Deprisa!

― ¡Ah, no tan fuerte Anko-san!

― ¡Sopórtalo, ya casi acabo!

Se escucharon unos ruidos extraños, alguna que otra queja y después todo quedo en silencio. Repentinamente la luz volvió a encenderse y Sakura volvió a pararse frente a Anko.

― ¿Si quedo bien? ―pregunto la Haruno.

Anko la observo detenidamente―. Se ve bien.

―La próxima vez tendré más cuidado ―aseguro Sakura.

―Cuando envuelves tus pechos inexistentes, en verdad parece que no tuvieras nada ―dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho―. En cambio yo, mírame, 38B que ocasionan miradas pervertidas de los hombres.

―Bueno, mi pecho es pequeño, pero no me avergüenzo de nada ―comento Sakura también colocando una mano en sus senos que por ahora eran invisibles.

―Eso es bueno, seguridad en ti misma.

Sakura hizo una inclinación de cabeza―. Anko-san me salvo.

―Ya, sabes que cuando el idiota de Guy no está, mi deber es cuidar de ti.

―Gracias a usted nadie sabrá que soy una chica.

Anko sonrió con orgullo y le despeino un poco los cabellos.

―Ahora vamos para que te duches. Estas toda sudada y necesitas rápido un baño ―sugirió la pelinegra frunciendo la nariz en desagrado.

― ¿Enserio huelo tan mal?

―Algo.

―Eso no es bueno.

―Claro que no, y menos para una señorita como tú ―Anko se inclinó un poco y golpeo la nariz de Sakura con un suave toque―. Ahora vamos. Las duchas del último piso nadie las utiliza, así que ahí podrás ducharte tranquila sin que nadie te interrumpa.

Sakura se inclinó una vez más y le dio las gracias por volver a ayudarla.

Ambas salieron de la habitación como si nada.

Pero no se percataron que una pequeña cámara conectada a una laptop las estaba grabando en todo momento. Y mucho menos se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos ónix estaban siendo testigos de todo lo que dijeron e hicieron ahí a través de la cámara.

Una chica, una chica, una chica… Ryuji… ¿Era una chica?

Sasuke lanzo botella vacía de agua al cesto de basura. Volvió a sentarse frente a su computadora y se quedó recapitulando lo que había pasado hace escasos momento frente a sus ojos.

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse creyó que era Kakashi, pero en cuanto vio a la estilista Anko y Ryuji entrar se desconcertó por completo ¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos en una sala exclusiva para uso de juntas de los accionistas de las disquera?... Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que hacían ahí, pues el show que se armaron entre los toqueteos que Anko le hacía a Ryuji y justo después la luz apagada y los ruidos y quejas extrañas, le quedo claro que ambos estaban ahí para mantener relaciones sexuales. Le dio asco ¿Qué acaso eran tan desvergonzados que no podían irse a un hotel para hacer eso? Y peor aún, haciéndolo en el lugar de trabajo. Sin duda sería una de las cosas malas para agregar a la lista de Ryuji; aparte de mentiroso, ahora resultaba un pervertido.  
Pero cuando la luz volvió a encenderse y dijeron la palabra chica en referencia a Ryuji, se quedó de piedra en su lugar. ¿Había escuchado bien? En ese momento pensó que no, pero con cada cosa que ambas decían sobre el pecho plano de Ryuji, le dejaban en claro que no se había equivocado y que escucho perfectamente.

Se levantó de la silla rápidamente, cerro la laptop, tomo la llaves de su auto, una chaqueta y salió directo a la disquera. Tenía que comprobar por sí mismo lo que acababa de presenciar y tomar cartas en el asunto. No, ese tipo no podía resultar una chica. No, no y no. Sería lo último que soportaría, sería la gota que derramaría el vaso en toda la mentira de Ryuji.

.

.

.

Media hora después, Sakura salió del baño ya duchada, cambiada y oliendo bien. En el pasillo se encontró con un par de chicos del grupo de baile; saludo a ambos y continuo con su camino. Ahora debía de buscar a Sai y Naruto para volver a casa juntos. Necesitaba descansar, después del ensayo tan intenso al que fue sometida, no le vendría mal una buena siesta, después una comida y dormir toda la noche como un bebé.  
Se colgó su mochila al hombro y comenzó a andar por entre los pasillos en la busca de sus compañeros.

― ¡Ryuji! ―Naruto le grito mientras se acercaba corriendo.

― ¡Naruto! Qué bueno verte, ¿a qué horas nos iremos? La verdad estoy muy cansado.

El rubio freno de golpe frente a ella―. Como ya terminaste el ensayo, supongo que ya es hora. Si quieres espera aquí mientras voy por Sai.

―Te agradecería mucho si hicieras eso.

El rubio asintió y cuando se disponía a irse se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacia ella―. Oye, ¿Qué quería Anko?

― ¿Eh?

―Anko ¿Qué quería? Te estaba buscando que tuviste que salir de ducha. Me imagino que era sumamente importante.

― ¡Oh sí! ¡Sobre eso!... ―se quedó un momento callada buscando alguna explicación coherente―. Me dijo que… que necesitaba hablar conmigo para… para el concepto de mi imagen, ya ves que todos tiene un estilo y eso.

― ¡Ah! Claro, tiene que apurarse para la entrega de premios ―dijo Naruto, aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo que para Sakura―. Bueno. Iré a buscar a Sai, así que espera aquí.

Sakura asintió y vio como Naruto corría por el pasillo como si fuera un chiquillo lleno de energía. Sonrió al imaginárselo de más pequeño, comiendo dulces y causando desastre que su madre muy apenas lograba controlar.

" _Deberías de preguntarle como era de pequeño sin tanta curiosidad tienes"_ le dijo la voz en su interior.

―Talvez esta vez si te hare caso ―mascullo.

Se ajustó la mochila al hombro y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas hacia el frente; solo esperaba que Naruto no demorara mucho.

Repentinamente se sintió extraña, como si alguien la estuviera observando. Se removió incomoda en su lugar y dirigió la mirada hacia toda las direcciones, buscando a alguien o simplemente para asegurarse que nadie estaba ahí y que solo era producto de su imaginación.  
Cuando hecho un vistazo al final del pasillo sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro para después bajar de golpe hasta la punta de los pies. Sasuke… Uchiha Sasuke, estaba al final del pasillo observándola, no identifico con que sentimiento la observaba, pero no era para nada uno de cariño, aprecio o gusto.

No le quedó más remedio que ponerse de pie como un resorte y se quedó al otro extremo también observándolo.

" _¿Qué debo hacer?"_ pregunto a la vocecilla en su mente.

" _Salúdalo normal. Después de todo, él fue el berrinchudo que se fue de la casa"_

Una sonrisa torpe y forzada se formó en los labios de la chica, alzo una mano y la movió lentamente en un saludo… no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Qué acaso Sasuke no se cansaba de verla como si quisiera destruirla? Se mordió el labio y se froto ambas palmas de las manos quitándose el repentino sudor que tenía en ellas. Estaba nerviosa, y como no estarlo cuando un par de ojos negros te miran detenidamente buscando algo mal en ti o talvez un punto débil por donde atacar.

Trago grueso y opto por hablar, tal vez así se bajaría un poco la tensión del momento.

―Hola, Sasuke ―saludo moviendo nuevamente la mano.

La respuesta nunca llego. Así que siguió hablando.

―Me da gusto que regresaras.

Sin respuesta. Tan solo una fría mirada.

Vale, la odiaba, pero eso tampoco le daba el derecho de mirarla de esa manera. Se sintió como una presa frente a un depredador hambriento.  
No le quedó más remedio que desviar la mirada y como una costumbre, se hecho un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de la oreja… como lo haría cualquier mujer.

¡Ahí estaba! Lo que estaba buscando. Lo que quería ver para estar cien por ciento seguro de que lo que había visto no era una mentira o una mala broma.

Un simple acto, y todo fue descubierto

Claro, como antes no se fijó en esos detalles: los movimientos suaves, los nervios, lo asustado que se veía al estar con ellos y esa voz tan suave, que resultaba rara y fascinante en un hombre.  
Ahora todo cuadraba.  
¿Cómo fue tan distraído para no darse cuenta antes? De Naruto lo creía, pero ¿él? ¿Enserio? Le resulto gracioso― y ya era decir demasiado, porque normalmente no tenía mucho sentido del humor ―.

Casi, casi otra vez Ryuji se sale con la suya. Pero esta vez no se salvaría, ahora le pagaría todas juntas y con creces.

Sasuke se acero a ella a paso firme y Sakura no comprendió que pasaba, ¿La golpearía? ¿Pasaría de largo? O en casos extremos ¿la abrazaría?  
Quien sabe, ya había dicho Sai que Sasuke era un persona impredecible.

Se detuvo a un metro de distancia y ante todo pronóstico, solo le dedico una pequeña mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

" _¡Algo anda mal, algo va mal!"_ la voz dentro de la cabeza de Sakura se puso histérica.

" _Cállate, déjame concentrar"_ le regaño mentalmente.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto con el mejor tono que pudo, controlando los nervios que la embargaban al no saber qué demonios hacia Sasuke.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te atreves a preguntarlo? ―por fin hablo.

Ella asintió levemente por reflejo.

La mueca que tenía Sasuke en el rostro desapareció, y fue sustituida por su expresión fría y apática de siempre.

―Lo que pasa… es que ya te descubrí.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces―. ¿Qué?

―No te hagas el desentendido, Ryuji… ―la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó un poco y la boca se quedó en una perfecta línea recta―. O debería decirte… ¿Señorita Haruno?

Entonces lo comprendió. Y la mochila que cargaba en su hombro cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

La habían descubierto.

.

.

.

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

¡Todo ya se puso intenso! D: ¿Qué hará Sakura? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hará Sasuke?... bueno esperen el siguiente capítulo y lo sabrán.

Por cierto, espero que no haya quedado confuso lo de la cámara y de cómo Sasuke supo la verdad. Ya que me esforcé en escribirlo lo más claro posible. Pero si no fue así, háganmelo saber para editarlo y escribirlo mejor.

Y gracias a las personas que me han dejado un review, la verdad me alegra que estén al pendiente y me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Y a los que solo leen, también les agradezco por seguir esta historia.

Sin más que decir, los dejo y nos leemos pronto. :D


	6. Chapter 6

¡Por fin después de más de dos meses de ausencia estoy de vuelta con nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten y que cumpla con sus expectativas!

.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

 _Disclaimer:_ El dorama You´re Beautiful no me pertenece es propiedad de la compañía productora: Bon Factory.

 **Capítulo 6: Mis motivos**

―No te hagas el desentendido, Ryuji… ―la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó un poco y la boca se quedó en una perfecta línea recta―. O debería decirte… ¿Señorita Haruno?

Entonces lo comprendió. Y la mochila que cargaba en su hombro cayó al suelo en un golpe seco.

La habían descubierto.

Sakura sintió como de poco a poco el motivo de su presencia ahí y el sueño de su hermano se iban a la borda. Tanto sacrificio y esfuerzo se habían reducido a nada gracias a la inteligencia y audacia de Sasuke, y la torpeza de ella al no poder lograr más de unos cuantos días sin que nadie la descubriera. Patética, pensó sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Además de que la mirada seria pero envenenada de Sasuke le reafirmo lo que ya sabía: _Era su fin.  
_ Ahora sería echada de ahí como una impostora, y su hermano quedaría vetado de la industria del espectáculo.

" _Brillante, solo cinco días lograste mantenerte"_ le dijo la voz en su cabeza con un tono mordaz.

Aunque Sakura no le puso mayor atención, ¿para que si ya sabía lo que iba a pasar?

Sasuke continúo mirándola y quiso reírse de manera sínica y burlona de la desgracia que le pasaba a la chica. Pero no pudo hacerlo; ahora toda su atención y energía se concentraban en desenmascarar a esa farsante y sacarla a patadas de ahí. Ahora todo sería mucho más fácil, solo tenía que ir a hablar con Kakashi y listo, se quitaría a una molestia de encima.

Dio un paso hacia el frente y Sakura reacciono por inercia retrocediendo un paso.

―Estas acabada ―fue lo único que le dijo, aunque esas simples palabras estaban cargadas de una promesa que no tardaría mucho en cumplir. Entonces paso junto a ella apenas rozando hombro con hombro.

" _¡Se va! ¡Haz algo, joder!"_

Esa vocecilla tenía razón; debía y tenía que hacer algo, aunque una parte de su sentido común le dijo que no fuera, que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban he irse de ahí ella misma y evitarse la vergüenza de ser echada frente a los demás.  
Se encontraba en un dilema moral en donde ambas balanzas se encontraban en casi igualdad.

" _¡No seas tonta, recuerda que esto es por tu hermano! ¡Tienes que salvar su sueño!"_

Su voz interior volvió a tener razón; entonces recordó porque acepto estar ahí y arriesgarse, recordó la promesa que Ryuji le hizo de pequeña y también recordó la suaves y cálida sonrisa que le dedico su madre cuando le dijo que siempre siguiera a su corazón.

Y por enésima vez en esos días ignoro al sentido común, y se dejó guiar por su corazón.

" _¡Siiii! ¡Al diablo con el Uchiha! ¡Tú sigue por tu hermano!"_

Entonces aunque fuera estúpido y arriesgado salió corriendo detrás de Sasuke.

― ¡Sasuke!

Pero el pelinegro no se detuvo y continúo con paso firme hacia su único objetivo: la oficina de Kakashi.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor! ¡Escúchame!

―Desaparece ―gruño el Uchiha.

― ¡Sasuke por favor! ―inesperadamente lo tomo por el brazo, pero con la misma rapidez se zafo con un movimiento brusco, como si el solo contacto de ella lo quemara.

―No vuelvas a tocarme.

―Por favor escúchame.

―Entiende que no quiero saber nada más de ti ―apretó la mandíbula y se alejó de ella. Fue hasta el elevador y presiono un par de botones que lo llevarían al último piso del edifico donde se encontraba la oficina del presidente.

Sasuke entro y con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa las puertas se cerraron; dejando a una Sakura derrotada y sin oportunidad de nada en el pasillo.

.

.

.

Cuando las puertas de ascensor se abrieron Sasuke sintió una especie de liberación que se redujo a la despedida inminente de "Ryuji" dentro de un par de minutos.  
Muchos podrían llegar a pensar que lo odiaba, pero en realidad no era así; vale, el chico nunca le agrado del todo ―al final de cuentas terminaría por quitarle un poco de protagonismo en las canciones ― pero aun así creyó ingenuamente que ese rechazo se iría con el paso del tiempo hasta simplemente tener una relación cordial. Pero claro que no fue así, el mismo "Ryuji" se había encargado de ganarse el desagrado por méritos propios, no hacía falta recordó el par de cosas que le había hecho en unos días y con las cuales el propio Sasuke había quedado muy mal parado frente a todo el mundo.  
Era frívolo y apático, pero al final de cuentas era una figura pública y claro que le importaba lo que los medios de comunicación decían de él.

Y ahora, agregándole el pequeño detalle de que en realidad Ryuji no es un chico si no una chica, la última gota del vaso termino por caer en la inexistente paciencia que Sasuke le tenía al chico nuevo.  
¿Cuán falsa y mentirosa podría llegar a ser? Ya tenía una idea, pero no quiso pensar en querer saberlo.

Con los pensamientos ocupados llego hasta la puerta de la oficina de Kakashi. Como ya era costumbre en él, ni siquiera se acercó a la guapa secretaria que tenía el presidente.  
Tomo la manija de la puerta y cuando se disponía a girarla para entrar, la suave voz femenina lo detuvo. Anunciándole algo que no lo puso muy contento.

―Lo siento, el señor Kakashi no se encuentra en estos momentos ―la joven secretaria vestida de manera elegante le sonrió con amabilidad.

Sasuke soltó una maldición entre dientes y pensó seriamente que Ryuji… perdón, que la señorita Haruno, tenía una tremenda suerte.

― ¿Sabes cuándo regresa?

―No dio hora de regreso, pero lo más probable es que regresa hasta mañana.

― ¿A dónde fue?

―No dijo nada. Pero salió rápidamente, se notaba que era algo importante.

―Hn, seguramente es algo de una entrevista ―mascullo el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño―. En cuanto llegue dile que me llame, tengo algo importante que decirle ―ordeno. Y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza ya sabiendo cuan malhumorado podría llegar a ser Sasuke.

El Uchiha le dedico una última mirada y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras soltaba todo el aire que retenían en sus pulmones, esperando que con eso recuperara un poco de las fuerzas que se habían ido después de tan peculiar enfrentamiento con Sasuke.  
Aun escuchaba las palabras fuertes y claras que le había dedicado el Uchiha en su memoria: " _Te descubrí_ " " _Señorita Haruno_ " " _Estas acabada_ "  
Fue bastante contundente y serio cuando le dijo todo, hablaba enserio y ahora estaba más que segura que sería sus últimos momentos ahí. Seguramente Kakashi ya también sabría todo y no demoraría mucho en llamarle y pedirle que se fuera lo antes posible.

Trato de evitar pensar en su hermano, pero le fue prácticamente imposible. No quería ver esa cara decepcionada, ni mucho menos el posible rechazo que podría llegar a sentir por ella. Sabía que todo la culpa no era de ella, pero aun así no podía evitar el sentirse torpe y estúpida al no ser más cuidadosa.

Además de que las constantes preguntas y comentario de Naruto durante todo el trayecto de regreso solo la ponían peor y con los pelos de punta, a la espera de saber que iba pasar una vez que Kakashi se apareciera frente a ella o la llamara por teléfono. El Uzumaki no se cansaba de preguntarle por qué se encontraba tan raro y cambiado, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado y tuviera ganas de salir corriendo de ahí para huir; ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y decirle que no pasaba nada, pero Naruto continuaba con su palabrerío que de no ser por Sai, que logro callarlo, ahora mismo estaría junto a ella con su hostigamiento.

" _¡Ahhhh! ¡Voy a volverme loca con esta incertidumbre!"_ grito la vocecilla.

" _Cállate"_ regaño Sakura.

" _Claro, como la culpa fue tuya ahora te desquitas conmigo. Así deberías de haberle hablado al Uchiha ese arrogante"_

" _¿Y que querías que le dijera?"_

" _No sé, algo como: me vale un reverendo pepino lo que me digas, no me iré de aquí, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer"_

" _De todos modos serían los mismos resultados, ira con Kakashi-san para decirle la verdad y sacarme de aquí"_

" _No, al contrario, se sentirá intimidado y sentirá que es guerra y se olvidara de Kakashi para solo concentrarse en ti y en cómo hacerte sufrir"_

Sakura rodo los ojos.

" _Eso es peor"_

" _Y por eso tu eres fuerte. No dejes que un emo te intimide, demuestra quien eres y que no te importa lo que diga"_

" _No es tan fácil"_

" _Vaya que si eres cobarde. Tsk, olvida que dije que eres fuerte"_

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron con el monologo interno de Sakura. Rápidamente se levantó de un salto y con el corazón acelerado se acercó hasta la puerta, esperado con todas sus fuerzas que fuera cualquier persona menos Kakashi o Sasuke.

Para su suerte, se trataba de Sai.

Sakura soltó otro suspiro profundo y el chico pelinegro que estaba frente a ella simplemente se le quedo mirando.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunto Sai.

― ¡N-No!

―Te note algo extraño en el camino de regreso.

― ¿Si? ―Sakura sonrió nerviosa―. No, claro que no, todo está bien. No te preocupes.

― ¿Seguro?

―Si. Bien. Mejor que nunca ―sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, pero no era para nada una sonrisa sincera.

Sai la observo con algo más de curiosidad.

―Naruto tiene razón ―le dijo.

― ¿Qué?

―Naruto dijo que eras muy extraño y la verdad es que tiene razón.

―Supongo ―la peli rosa se llevó una mano a su cabello y se rasco la nuca en un claro gesto de incomodidad.

―Bien, te dejo. No olvides que mañana tenemos ensayo ―y con una última media sonrisa entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con un golpe suave.

Sakura se le quedo mirando por unos momentos y en su interior supo que no habría mañana con el grupo y mucho menos otro día de ensayo junto a Sai y Naruto. Entonces, a pesar de que sentía un vacío en su pecho, no le quedó más remedio que también cerrar la puerta de su habitación y esperar a que todo terminara de una vez por todas.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura cruzo la puerta principal de la disquera al día siguiente, espero ver a cualquier persona e incluso a Kakashi enfadado con ella. Pero nunca, le cruzo por la mente el ver a Sasuke recargado en la escalera y cruzado de brazos esperando a que llegara.  
Incluso Naruto y Sai detuvieron el paso y se miraron rápidamente entre ellos, como si eso les diera una explicación del porque la presencia del Uchiha.

Sasuke clavo su mirada en Sakura, y ella supo que no le esperaba nada bueno.

" _Vaya, está enfadado. ¡Que novedad!"_ La voz en la cabeza de Sakura soltó todo el sarcasmo que pudo en una sola frase.

― ¡Teme! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! ¡Así por fin podremos ensayar como el grupo que somos!

Sasuke alzo una mano e hizo callar a Naruto. Pasó de largo y se detuvo frente a Sakura.

―Ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar ―con un simple movimiento de cabeza le ordeno que lo siguiera y a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que él quería. Por instinto volvió la vista a sus dos compañeros en busca de ayuda, pero solo se encontró a un Naruto que le decía adiós y a Sai que simplemente la estaba observando.

Continuaron caminando por un par de pasillos más y la sangre se le bajo a los pies y sintió que la estaba llevando a la horca. Era como si su verdugo la guiara a la guillotina donde Kakashi tendría el golpe final. La espera era agonizante y le daba la impresión de que Sasuke lo hacía a propósito para que sufriera un poco.  
Inesperadamente el pelinegro se detuvo y ella freno de golpe haciendo que sus zapatos deportivos rechinaran con el piso de mármol recién pulido.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―pregunto inspeccionado el pasillo vacío.

―Parece que eres una mentirosa con mucha suerte ―Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo despeino con algo de desesperación.

― ¿Eh?

―Digo que Kakashi no está en la disquera. Le ocurrió un contratiempo familiar y no volverá hasta la próxima semana, así que por ahora estás a salvo y podrás quedarte por un tiempo más, ¿contenta?

―Eso no tiene sentido ―mascullo.

―Claro que no. Parece que las piezas se mueven a tu favor todo el tiempo.

―No lo creo…

―Eres muy molesta. Hn, solo espero que Kakashi no tarde más tiempo para que así te puedas ir lo antes posible ―frunció un poco sus facciones y al igual que el día anterior pasó justo a su lado rozando hombro con hombro.

Repentinamente el ambiente se puso ligero y Sakura soltó el aire de golpe, quitándose un peso que desde el día anterior no la había dejado en paz y mucho menos dormir. No podía cantar victoria, pero aun así una semana le daría un poco de ventaja y la ayudaría hablar con Guy y pensar en la mejor manera de resolver todo el problema.  
Por ahora solo se tenía que concentrar en ensayar y en evitar a Sasuke lo más posible. Ya le había quedado claro que cuando se acercaba de más a Sasuke siempre ocurría algo malo, así que no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Cuando regreso a con los demás se sentó en una de las esquinas del salón y tecleo un mensaje para Guy pidiéndole que en cuanto terminara de hacer sus asuntos fuera a la disquera para charlar de algo importante.

Naruto se le acerco, así que rápidamente escondió el móvil en su bolsa y carraspeo un par de veces para hablar lo más claro posible.

―Por favor dime que el Teme y tú ya arreglaron sus problemas.

―Bueno, charlamos un poco, nada del otro mundo.

― ¿Y qué te dijo? ―pregunto curioso.

―… No fue mucho, solo un par de cosas y ya.

― ¿Solo eso? ¿Nada de un abrazo? ¿O un apodo insultante pero con algo de afecto?

Naruto y su peculiar forma de mostrar su afecto con sus amigos a través de apodo ofensivos.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa―No, nada de eso.

―Vaya, que raro.

―Si. Fue algo extraño.

―Pero bueno, ya es un avance el que haya venido hasta acá para charlar contigo. Alguien tan engreído como Sasuke jamás haría algo así. Siéntete especial por eso.

" _Hay rubiales si supieras la razón por la que vino"_

Sakura sonrió como si nada y asintió fingiendo entusiasmo.

Aunque como siempre, Sai era el único que veía más allá de lo obvio y logro darse cuenta de la actitud de Sakura.

" _¿Qué paso con ellos dos?"_ se preguntó y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo con eso.

.

.

.

Apenas poner un pie dentro del hotel donde se hospedaba, Sasuke volvió a sentir como el enfado volvía a apoderarse de él. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que volver a encontrarse con esa mujer, pero no creyó que sería tan rápido.  
Tuvo la tentación de volver por donde entro o incluso esconderse de ella, pero rápidamente desecho la idea al considerarlas totalmente patéticas e infantiles. Era un hombre, ya no era el mismo niño que creía todas las promesas y cuentos de hadas que su padre y hermano le decían.

Cuando ella también logro verlo, Sasuke pensó que lo ignoraría para guardar las apariencias, ya que el lobby del lugar estaba completamente lleno… pero no fue así, incluso se detuvo justo cuando lo vio y se quitó las enormes gafas de sol que cubrían sus brillantes ojos negros.

― ¿Tanto me detestas que no quieres verme? ―le dijo con un tono amable aunque estaba cargado fingido dolor. Sasuke no dijo nada ante todo pronóstico― ¿No crees que es un poco irónico que te sigas quedando en este hotel aun sabiendo que yo esto aquí? Yo creo que es porque realmente quieres encontrarte conmigo.

―Sigues siendo una mujer que espera demasiado ―soltó Sasuke con el tono más amargo que pudo, esperando que con eso, ella se diera cuenta que la detestaba.

Sonrió con burla y volvió a colocar sus gafas de sol―. Si no es así, entonces olvídalo ―dio por terminada esa charla y continuo con su andar glamuroso.

Sasuke trago grueso y apretó un puño hasta ponerlo blanco. ¿Porque demonios no pudo decir nada más? ¿Por qué esa mujer seguía teniendo tanta fuerza e influencia en él que ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo que realmente la hiriera?  
Se sintió nuevamente como el chiquillo de nueve años que esperaba demasiado de una mujer que nunca le ofreció nada realmente.

A su mente llego un recuerdo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sasuke de apenas nueve años sostenía una película, en la portada se podía leer el nombre de la protagonista "Uchiha Mikoto", Sasuke acaricio el nombre con la yema de los dedos y mascullo algo.  
Junto a él se encontraba su hermano mayor Itachi, quien solamente lo observaba con tristeza._

― _Hermano ―la infantil voz de Sasuke llamo la atención de Itachi._

― _¿Qué pasa?_

― _¿Cuándo volverá mamá?_

― _Aun no es tiempo._

En ese entonces Itachi le había mentido diciéndole que por el momento estaba demasiado ocupada con algunos asuntos importantes y por esa razón no había podido volver con ellos. Él ingenuamente se había creído ese cuento porque al final de cuentas era un simple niño que tenía ilusiones. Un torpe niño que no veía la realidad de las cosas y vivía en una mentira.

Sasuke aparto esos recuerdos, negándose a volver a ese pasado donde era torpe y débil.

―Porque querría encontrarme con la mujer que me abandono. Que estúpido ―mascullo con amargura.

.

.

.

― ¿Cómo que Sasuke te descubrió? ―exclamo Guy a todo pulmón en plena cafetería.

Por fortuna estaba vacía a excepción de un par de empleados que se encontraban limpiando el lugar y no les ponían para nada de atención.

Sakura coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios y le pidió que se callara.

―Cálmese. No necesito un escándalo más.

― ¿Crees que es poco que Sasuke sepa quién eres realmente? ―pregunto sentándose de golpe y acercándose a ella―. Además, ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme esto?

―Claro que no. De hecho desde ayer he estado con los pelos de punta creyendo que en cualquier momento me echaran a patadas de aquí. Y no le dije nada porque no quería involucrarlo más.

―Es justo que lo sepa, también esto involucrado. Y si tú te vas, también yo.

―Pero por fortuna aún seguimos aquí.

Guy volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla y mientras se cruzaba de brazos puso la mejor cara analítica que pudo. Nada de esto tenía sentido, conociendo a Sasuke y el irrefutable odio que sentía por Sakura no tardaría mucho en decirle todo a Kakashi; así que pensándolo con calma y detenimiento no era normal que ella siguiera ahí charlando con él.

― ¿Y porque seguimos aquí? ―pregunto―. Quiero decir, conociendo a Sasuke, a estas alturas ya estaría festejando tu retiro ―dijo no sintiéndose del todo seguro con lo de Sasuke festejando, ya que era muy obvio que el Uchiha no era de esas personas que festejan.

―De hecho Sasuke fue a con Kakashi-san para decirle todo, pero por azares del destino, Kakashi-san no se encuentra en la disquera, de hecho no está en la ciudad ya que tiene un problema personal.

Guy no pudo evitar reír un poco―. Pues tenemos suerte.

―No se ría ―se quejó Sakura―. Tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de esto.

―No tengo otra opción más que ir a hablar con Sasuke y tratar de convencerlo.

― ¿Y usted cree que puede lograr que entre en razón? ―pregunto dejando obvio que nadie podía mandar en las decisiones de alguien como Sasuke.

―Lo voy a intentar ―respondió Guy con seguridad.

―No importa que haga, Sasuke sigue queriéndome sacar de aquí, así que solo tengo unos cuantos días para pensar en algo y salvarme.

―Pero…

El sonido del móvil de Sakura interrumpió a Guy cuando se disponía a seguir con la charla. La chica paso toda su atención al artefacto que se encontraba sobre la mesa; deslizo un dedo por la pantalla y el icono de un mensaje nuevo parpadeo en la pantalla. Se trataba de un mensaje de Tsunade, no tuvo que pensar mucho de que trataba por dos claras razones: primera, Tsunade solo hablaba con ellos de trabajo, y segundo, el mensaje tenía como asunto "Sesión fotográfica"  
Aun así leyó el mensaje y era todo lo que pensó.

" _Mañana a primera hora en la disquera. Tenemos una sesión fotográfica para una revista. Los quiero a todos puntuales y nada de pretextos ya que servirá para aclarar los problemas y chismes que rodean al grupo y la relación de Sasuke y Ryuji"_

" _Claro, porque otra cosa seria"_ pensó Sakura cerrando el mensaje.

" _Estos famosos haciendo negocio con todo"_ la Sakura interior frunció el ceño con asco.

― ¿Es Kakashi? ―Guy sonó aterrado.

―No. Se trata de Tsunade, sobre un aviso de unas fotografías para una revista.

―No sabía nada de eso ―se quejó Guy.

―Supongo que tampoco ellos. Es muy apresurado que avisen de un día para otro.

Repentinamente Guy chasqueo los dedos y sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes―. Ahí lo tienes, es la oportunidad perfecta para que hagas entrar en razón a Sasuke.

―Ya le dije que es imposible ―respondió Sakura.

―Solo inténtalo.

―Sasuke no querrá escucharme.

―Lo lograras.

―Se trata de Sasuke.

― ¿Y?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y opto por dejar que Guy continuara con sus delirios de que Sasuke sedería rápidamente. Después de no perdía nada con dejarlo soñar un rato.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura observo por la ventana de la camioneta el inmenso mar de Okinawa que se exponía frente a ella. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y no era ni remotamente igual a como se lo imaginaba. El sol brillaba en lo más alto, mientras que la brisa fresca golpeaba tan suavemente que la sensación era deliciosa.  
Cuando bajaron de la camioneta los tres aspiraron el aire con fuerza. Después de vivir en la ciudad rodeados de contaminación, una buena dosis de naturaleza le sabía a gloria.

― ¡A disfrutar! ―exclamo Naruto y se echó a correr como un loco con las manos al aire.

―Esto es hermoso ―dijo Sakura con anhelo.

―Luces como si fuera tu primera vez frente al mar ―comento Sai.

―En realidad lo es.

― ¿Enserio?

―Solo lo veía por televisión o por fotografías. Mi madre nunca tuvo el dinero suficiente para traernos aquí. Así que solo fantaseaba con disfrutar del mar.

― ¿Y tu padre?

―Él nos abandonó, yo era demasiado pequeño como para recordarlo.

Sai por primera vez se sintió fuera de lugar―. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes ―Sakura le restó importancia―. Con el amor y esfuerzo de mi madre nunca tuve la necesidad de un padre.

―Qué mujer más fantástica ―dijo Sai con sinceridad.

―Vaya que lo era ―los ojos jades de Sakura se llenaron de un brillo especial al recordar a la maravillosa mujer que lo dio todo por ella y su hermano.

Pero el ambiente se rompió cuando el automóvil de Sasuke aparco frente a ellos. Sai rápidamente fijo la mirada en Sakura y noto el claro cambio de humor en ella. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco los labios ¿Qué rayos había pasado entre esos dos?

Sasuke bajo del auto y en un movimiento mecánico clavo sus ojos negros en Sakura. Fueron unos cuantos segundos, pero en los cuales Sakura se sintió nerviosa y se froto las manos incomoda. El Uchiha volvió la mirada al frente y coloco sus gafas de sol en un movimiento suave, para después ir hacia donde se encontraban todo el equipo de trabajo que se encargaría de la sesión.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Sai trato a toda costa de resistirse, pero no lo logro, la incertidumbre lo estaba devorando lenta y paulatinamente.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces―. S-Sí.

― ¿Ocurrió algo contigo y Sasuke aparte de lo que ya sabemos? ―inesperadamente sintió como una burbuja de nervios le subió por la garganta, como si no quisiera escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

― ¿Qué? ―rio nerviosa y se removió incomoda en su lugar―. N-No. ¿Tendría que haber pasado algo? ―se froto nuevamente las palmas de las manos contra su camisa quitándose el sudor.

―No lo sé, te noto extraño y a él también ―a pesar de lo que sentía, Sai continuo hablando.

―Imaginaciones tuyas ―respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Sai obviamente no le creyó ni una pizca, pero opto por dejar las cosas por la paz, después de todo no quería hostigar, y sobre todo en el fondo no quería enterarse de algo que no le gustaría escuchar.

― ¡Oh vamos con los demás! ―dijo Sakura con entusiasmo para alejarse de las preguntas de Sai.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, desde técnicos hasta las personas encargados del vestuario. Además de cámaras, estilistas y un paparazzi que se encargaría de las entrevista exclusiva para la revista.  
Como siempre, Anko estaba de buen humor y saludo a los chicos con entusiasmo, incluso a Sasuke que paso de largo y entro al camerino que era exclusivo del grupo.  
El camerino estaba como la disquera lo había pedido, cada uno de los caprichos habían sido cumplidos; agua purificada, té caliente, fruta picada y algunas golosinas especialmente para Naruto.

Cada uno de los chicos se situó frente a un pequeño peinador, donde dos estilistas se encargaron de cada uno.

―Guy me dijo lo que paso ―murmuro Anko mientras se inclinaba un poco para maquillar las mejillas de Sakura.

Sakura asintió.

― ¿Cómo se enteró? ―pregunto.

―Anko ―la fría voz de Sasuke hizo que la mujer se sobresaltara―. Deberías dejar de preguntar cosas y concentrarte en tu trabajo ―no hubo necesidad de decir algo más. Sasuke había dejado muy en claro que ya sabía que ella también estaba involucrada.

La estilista no respondió nada y continúo con su trabajo. Sai observo a Sakura por el espejo, Naruto miro a todos buscando alguna explicación y Sasuke se colocó los auriculares dando la clara señal de que no quería hablar con nadie.

Una hora después todos se encontraban listos para las fotografías, cada uno vestía el primer cambio de ropa; se trataba de algo casual, con camisetas de cuadros, jeans y converse. Las estilistas se encargaron de darles un toque más desaliñado, despeinándolos un poco, incluso a Sasuke le colocaron un fleco cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo.

―Pero mira que guapos estamos ―dijo Naruto viéndose de todos los ángulos en el espejo.

―Es la temática, primero lucirán casuales, después semi-formales y al final vestirán completamente formales, como si fueran a una cena de gala ―explico Anko, mientras acomodaba el cuello de la camisa de Sakura.

Mientras esperaban a que comenzara todo, los chicos se mantuvieron bajo una sombrilla mientras que las estilistas y demás no paraban de revisar el vestuario, el peinado y las cámaras así como la iluminación para que todo estuviera en orden.

― ¿Nervioso, Ryuji? ―pregunto Naruto mientras una chica continuaba peinándole el cabello.

―Bastante ―respondió frotándose ambas manos en el pantalón quitando el sudor de los nervios y el calor.

―Es normal.

―Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

―Bueno, la primera vez que grabe fue horrible. Solo te puedo decir que el pequeño perro que cargaba se orino encima de mí ―el Uzumaki soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

― ¿Qué?

―El anuncio era sobre una campaña de cuidado animal. Estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de temblar. Entonces de repente el pequeño cachorro se orino en mis brazos. Fue bastante asqueroso.

― No comprendo como paso eso ―Sakura frunció la nariz con asco.

―Nunca lo supe. De hecho manejo una teoría de que mis nervios pusieron nervioso al cachorro y por eso hizo "pis" sobre mí.

― ¿Entonces, dices que me orinare en los pantalones? ―pregunto Sakura.

Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Sai y Sasuke volvieran la mirada hacia él.

― ¡No! Solo digo que no puede pasarte algo peor que a mí. Así que no te pongas nervioso; se tú mismo y mira a la cámara con seguridad, como si ya tuvieras experiencia en esto. Haz que la cámara tenga miedo de ti, no tú de ella ―aconsejo levantando el dedo pulgar, transmitiendo con ese gesto toda la confianza y fuerza que podía.

―Suena simple, pero hacerlo será complicado.

―Yo sé que puedes hacerlo ―inesperadamente Naruto se inclinó un poco hacia Sakura y le murmuro como si fuera un secreto―. Confió en ti, chico de la voz linda ―alzo una mano y por puro instinto le despeino un poco el cabello en un movimiento suave. Sakura sonrió con timidez haciendo que luciera adorable. Naruto al verla se sonrojo violentamente, se alejó con rapidez y volviendo a su pose de chico cool de siempre―. Ejem… ―carraspeo con fuerza para hablar con claridad― ¡Tú puedes, Ryuji! ―le golpe un hombro y se levantó diciendo que necesitaba ver un poco el lugar.

Sakura se sobo el hombro con ímpetu mientras que Sasuke simplemente torció la boca en una especie de sonrisa al ver que ya no disimulaba nada para seguir con la mentira. Que desvergonzada logro ser "Ryuji"

Lo minutos pasaron y entre charlas y más arreglos por fin la sesión dio inicio. La primera parte de las fotografías transcurrió de manera tranquila, colocaron a los chicos frente al mar de pie, sentados y algunas veces riendo y jugando entre ellos como un grupo de chicos comunes. Todo fue natural, hasta que el fotógrafo le pidió a Sasuke y Sakura que se abrazaran por los hombros para que así se demostrara que eran buenos amigos. A pesar de todo y la gran diferencia de estatura, ambos hicieron lo que pidió y las fotografías quedaron creíbles.  
La segunda parte de la sesión comenzó sin mayores contratiempos y ahora los chicos lucían camisetas, pantalones y zapatos de vestir, aunque tenían las mangas remangadas, y seguían con la cabellera despeinada de antes. Esta vez cambiaron de locación y se situaron bajo unas palmeras, ahora las fotografías fueron por separado, con diferentes poses y resaltando la personalidad de cada uno: Naruto sonrió en todas con su entusiasmo de siempre, Sai se mostró serio pero amable y con la calma característica del chico, Sasuke lucio elegante y frio con toda la gracia de alguien como él, y Sakura se mostró tímida, pero eso le daba un toque de ternura y frescura que sobresalía en las fotografías. La combinación perfecta para un grupo  
Nuevamente se cambiaron de ropa, y a pesar del calor que reinaba, se colocaron unos elegantes trajes negros. Ahora la sesión fue en la alberca de un hotel de cinco estrellas; los chicos lucieron elegantes, guapos y sofisticados.

― ¡Fantástico! ¡Todo estuvo genial chicos! ―el fotógrafo dio por terminada la sesión y rompió en aplausos por lo profesional de los muchachos― ¡Ahora tomen un descanso, en media hora nos vemos aquí para la entrevista!

Rápidamente el grupo de técnicos entro al hotel para refrescarse y comer algo ya que el calor de afuera era tan sofocante que los hacía sentir más cansados y mareados.

Sasuke se alejó de sus compañeros y como si no los conociera entro al hotel.

―Últimamente el Teme anda más insoportable que nunca.

―Seguramente tiene que ver con las canciones del nuevo álbum, no le des mucha importancia ―intervino Sai, ya sabiendo cuan incomoda se lograba sentir Sakura con eso.

―Ya, escuche algo sobre que le faltaba inspiración. Seguro es eso ―el despistado Naruto siempre creyendo en todo― ¡Bien! ¿Quieren comer algo? ―pregunto cambiando totalmente de tema.

Los tres entraron al hotel, donde en el lobby se encontraban todo el grupo de trabajo, algunos tomaban agua pura y bebidas energéticas, y otros cuantos devoraban los bocadillos que se habían puesto a su disposición.  
Naruto tomo un buen plato lleno de sushi y una bebida energética, mientras que Sakura y Sai tomaron agua embotellada y un par de pastelillos.

― ¿Saben que es genial? ―pregunto Naruto con entusiasmo mientras se sentaban en una pequeña mesa del fondo donde podían hablar con calma y libremente de cualquier cosa.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunto Sakura.

―Que estamos aquí los tres, disfrutando del mar y de buena comida. Aunque bueno, el Teme falta, pero eso es normal en alguien tan amargado como él.

― Tendremos que ir al gimnasio un tiempo más ―dijo Sai evitando el tema "Sasuke", se sentía bastante infantil, pero era la única manera de que Sakura no saliera huyendo de ahí a la primera.

―No exageres, ¿Cuántas calorías pueden tener un simple pastel? ―Naruto tomo un poco de betún con la cuchara y después se la llevo a los labios.

―Pues no son pocas.

―Te preocupas mucho. Mira a Ryuji, él esta como si nada comiendo su delicioso pastel.

En efecto, Sakura no se detenía de consumir su postre como si fuera lo último que comería en años.

―Me gustan los dulces ―explico en términos sencillos.

―El Teme estaría asqueado. ¿Sabes que no le gustan las cosas dulces?

" _Y ahí está de nuevo"_ dijo la voz en la cabeza de Sakura rodando los ojos ya harta.

―No lo sabía ―mascullo Sakura.

―Bueno cuando regrese a la casa y por fin se lleven bien, tendrán mucho tiempo para que se conozcan.

" _Alguien no capta que el Uchiha nos odia"_

―Seguro…

― ¿Quieres más agua? ―pregunto Sai interrumpiendo repentinamente.

― ¡No! No gracias ―Sakura alzo ambas palmas de las manos y las movió rápidamente―. Lo que quiero es ir a ver el lugar.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―ahí estaba de nuevo Sai.

Sakura se volvió a negar. No es que no le agradara la compañía de Sai, simplemente quería estar a solas y olvidarse por un momento de Sasuke, ya que Naruto se estaba encargado fenomenalmente de recordárselo―. No. Estoy bien.

―Ten cuidado entonces.

―Si ―Sakura se levantó de su silla, inclino un poco la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y salió de ahí.

.

.

.

Vaya que el silencio y alejarse del siempre escandaloso de Naruto le sirvió de maravilla a Sakura. El corto paseo que planeaba dar por la orilla del mar se extendió hasta una caminata larga que le dio tiempo de echar un vistazo a la playa, el hotel, una pequeña cascada y a un par de lugares de venta de recuerdos y un restaurant de comida típica.  
Estaba totalmente maravillada mientras tomaba una que otra fotografía con el celular, además compro un par de figuras de porcelana como recuerdo para adornar su habitación.

" _¡Esto es fenomenal!"_ exclamo la vocecilla dentro de la cabeza de Sakura.

" _Lo sé. Sin duda a mamá le hubiera gustado estar aquí"_

" _¿Y a quién no?"_ pregunto obviando todo. El lugar era completamente hermoso así que era bastante razonable y obvio que a todas las personas les agradara estar ahí.

Un camino de piedrecillas se abrió frente a Sakura, y esta no pudo evitar seguir caminando mientras admiraba la flora que reinaba en el lugar; desde palmeras enormes, hasta una gran variedad de flores exóticas con hermosos colores llamativos. Tanta naturaleza y belleza después de tanto estrés y malos momentos, hizo que Sakura se olvidara de todo y se concentrara en disfrutar el momento lo máximo posible.

Los minutos pasaron con tanta rapidez que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke, Sai y Naruto ya se encontraban de nuevo en el hotel a punto de comenzar la entrevista, aunque un pequeño inconveniente no los dejaba continuar: ¡Ryuji no aparecía por ningún lado!  
Por cosas del destino Sakura no había regresado de su paseo, nadie sabía nada de ella, salvo que un par de fans lo habían visto entrar a una tienda de recuerdos y diez minutos después había vuelto a salir.

El periodista encargado se movía impaciente en su silla, mientras que Anko no se despegaba de su móvil tratando de localizar a Tsunade o en casos extremos al mismo Guy.

―Esto está mal, está muy mal ―Naruto golpeteo los dedos a un ritmo rítmico contra la mesa.

―Se supone que solo iría a dar un paseo ―dijo Sai.

―Que se puede esperar de una persona como esa. Siempre causando problemas ―mascullo Sasuke.

― ¡No aparece! ¡Ya paso más de una hora y no ha regresado! ¿Cómo demonios se supone que debo resolver esto? ―exclamo Anko con el teléfono al oído y moviendo las manos con aire dramático―… ¡Sé que es mi deber cuidar de ellos, pero tampoco como si fuera unos pequeños bebés indefensos!

Anko continúo gritando por unos minutos más y después corto la llamada cerrando el móvil con un golpe fuerte, dijo algo sobre que Tsunade la mataría cuando regresaran y después salió de ahí dispuesta a buscar a Ryuji.

― ¿Y que se supone que haremos nosotros?

―Yo me voy. Me llaman cuando **ese** se digne a regresar ―Sasuke se fue de ahí con aire desinteresado.

―Ven vamos a buscar ―Sai hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Naruto lo siguiera. Así ambos también salieron del hotel y dejaron al grupo de trabajo de la revista a la espera de buenas noticias sobre el paradero del cuarto integrante.

.

.

.

―Te lo juro, paso a unos cuantos centímetros de mí.

― ¿Y no le pediste ningún autógrafo?

―Claro que no. Acepto que es bastante guapo, pero no me agrada desde que hizo quedar a Sasuke-kun como una mala persona.

―Tienes razón, pero aun así es un Fallen Angels, y vale la pena tener un autógrafo de él.

―Bueno, la última vez que lo vi fue por el pequeño camino que lleva a la cascada, seguramente sigue por ahí, por si quieres un autógrafo.

― ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Ven vamos a buscarlo!

No es que Sasuke fuera chismoso ni nada de eso, pero le fue inevitable no escuchar el escándalo que ese par de chicas tenían, sin duda estaban hablando de "Ryuji", ¿quién más seria tan torpe para irse a meter a un lugar que no conocía? Aunque le sorprendió que no fuera tan inteligente con su coordinación como con su manera de mentir.  
Esa chica era una máquina de problemas y por irónico que fuera, a él siempre le tocaba ser parte de ello. Aunque ahora tenía la fortuna de elegir si entrometerse o no. Lo más sano seria ignorarlo y dejar que Anko y los demás arreglaran el problema, después de todo para eso estaba los altos mandos, para resolver inconvenientes de la banda. Pero también sería bastante estúpido dejarlo pasar aun sabiendo que él era posiblemente la única fuente que podía resolver el problema y así por ende terminar con esta estúpida entrevista llena de mentiras como amistad y cero problemas en el grupo. Al final de cuentas el que había sido arrastrado a la fuerza hasta ahí había sido él, por lo que solo a él le convendría que esto acabara lo antes posible.

" _Me la pagaras Haruno"_

Sasuke dejo un billete sobre la mesa, y salió del lugar sin dar las gracias si quiera. Por fortuna nadie lo reconoció, las gafas oscuras y el nuevo peinado lo hacían pasar tan desapercibido que pudo entrar y salir del pequeño bar sin problemas.

Camino entre la gente y sin detenerse a mirar a las personas que estaban de turistas o vacacionando, logro llegar hasta el pequeño camino de piedras donde se suponía que la chica del bar había visto a Ryuji por última vez. El sendero era bastante extenso con palmeras y flores exóticas, aunque Sasuke no reparo en observar nada, solo mantenía la mirada fija al frente en busca de una melena castaña.

Tsk, en lo que se metía solo por salir de esto la más rápido posible, porque al final de cuentas lo hacía por él, por nadie más. Aun con esto, no dejaba de ser molesto caminar con el intenso sol a más de cuarenta grados centígrados y la asfixiante humedad que superaba el ochenta y cinco por ciento en el ambiente.  
Sofocante, todo era horrible y a la mentirosa esa se le ocurría desaparecer justo ese día.  
Llego a pensar que lo hacía a propósito para medir su nivel de paciencia. Ya era demasiado; primero el vómito y el golpe que lo noqueo, segundo, el desastre en su habitación y la mala reputación de violento que le creo con los medios y las fans, después lo hecho de la casa y finalmente casi estaba a punto de echar a la basura un compromiso, y por obvias razones las criticas malas seguirían al grupo por más tiempo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer "Ryuji" para empeorar todo?

Aparecer.

Sasuke logro distinguir una pequeña melena de cabellos cafés. Ahí se encontraba la causante de todos sus accidentes y problemas en los últimos días.  
Y claramente no estaba perdida, sino todo lo contrario, estaba totalmente concentrada observando el maravilloso lugar. Los grandes ojos jades observaban todo con curiosidad y no dejaba de hacer gestos de sorpresa cada que algo nuevo aparecía frente a ella. El chico pelinegro frunció el ceño totalmente molesto, todo este retraso de tiempo se reducía a unas simples y estúpidas plantas. Bastante irónico y tonto, pensó el Uchiha.

Ese espécimen mentiroso era totalmente única, siendo solo ella capaz de causar todo un desastre por un simple e inofensivo paseo.

Por eso y si contaba con suerte se liberaría de ella en una semana. Adiós problemas y complicaciones.

― ¡Ey tú! ¿Aparte de mentirosa también eres impuntual?

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la fría voz de Sasuke. Cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundo y pensó que su suerte no podía ser peor. Se le había olvidado completamente la entrevista y eso solo empeoro cuando Sasuke fue el encargado de ir a buscarla.

" _¡Excelente!"_ exclamo su yo interior con sarcasmo.

Bueno, ahora si sería su final.

Con lentitud se giró sobre sus talones y se encaró con el pelinegro, quien la observaba con total desaprobación.

―Espera ―alzo una manos terminando con cualquier cosa que Sakura pensara decir―. No necesito más mentiras. Solo regresa al hotel y cumple con tus obligaciones.

―Olvide la entrevista.

―Te dije que no quiero mentiras.

―No importa si no me crees ―se defendió Sakura.

―Y tienes uñas ―señalo Sasuke―. Bien. Vamos. Regresa ―le restó importancia al pequeño sobresalto de carácter de Sakura.

―Mejor hubiera venido Sai ―mascullo ella.

Sasuke logro escucharla pero no dijo nada, no quería rebajarse a su nivel y mucho menos pelear por una tontería. Solo quería regresar para así terminar con todo este circo de la reconciliación.

Se giró en un movimiento rápido dispuesto a liberarse de Sakura lo antes posible. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez sin detenerse a ver si ella lo seguía.

A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, después de todo ella había sido la única culpable de que él estuviera ahí. No decía que la estuviera buscando porque conociendo a Sasuke, era bastante obvio que todo eso solo lo hacía por él, para liberarse del enorme sacrificio de estar junto a ella y soportarla.  
Acelero el paso dispuesta a alcanzarlo, pero con sus piernas cortas no hacía más que avanzar unos cuantos pasos cuando Sasuke ya iba mucho más allá de su alcance.

Trato de correr, pero en su intento lo hizo con tan poco cuidado y menos elegancia que el resultado fue desastroso. Fue a parar directo al suelo; por fortuna logro extender ambas manos hacia el frente protegiéndose el rostro, quedando en una posición bastante bochornosa, además de que las manos y rodillas quedaron heridas y manchadas de barro.  
Gimió con dolor e hizo una mueca.

" _Lo que faltaba"_ pensó Sasuke rodando los ojos, con solo el chillido de Sakura supo que había pasado un accidente, así que cuando se giró hacia ella no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el verla en el suelo frunciendo la cara de puro dolor.

―Que desastre. Sabía que eras muy molesta, pero torpe es una nueva cualidad que acabo de ver en ti.

―Auch. Duele.

―Claro que duele, te caíste ―ironizo el pelinegro―. Vamos, párate de ahí.

Continuo quejándose y a duras penas logro ponerse de pie y sentarse en una enorme piedra que se encontraba aun lado del camino.

―Me raspe las rodillas ―dijo levantándose el pantalón y revisándose la parte afectada, así como también las manos estaban raspadas y sangrando profundamente.

Que desastre, pensó Sasuke soltando el aire de golpe. Pudo irse de ahí y dejarla que se las arreglará como pudiera… pero no.

Era un cabrón, lo aceptaba, pero tampoco era un desgraciado que le valía tres rábanos una situación como la que estaba pasando la chica frente a él. Además, si se manchaba más de sangre sería muy complicado que luciera limpio y por ende, no podría presentarse así a la entrevista, lo que les llevaría a más tiempo perdido.

Introdujo una mano en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón y deslizo fuera un pequeño pañuelo blanco. Camino y sin decir una sola palabra se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de las rodillas.

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ―pregunto escandalizada.

―Creo que limpiarte ―Sasuke volvió a hablar con ironía.

― ¡Pero arruinaras tu pañuelo!

―Tengo más. Deja de quejarte y cállate.

El pañuelo se tiño de un rojo carmesí que hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño al ver arruinado el perfecto y blanco pañuelo de Sasuke.  
Una persona tan limpia como él no merecía pasar por esto, no quería ni imaginarse como se sentiría por dentro en estos momentos.  
Se le notaba sereno como siempre, pero eso solo hacía que los pelos se le pusieran de punta. Nunca se sabía cómo podía reaccionar.

Sasuke dejo la rodilla y fue hacia la otra donde hizo el mismo procedimiento; quito la sangre que chorreaba y después se dedicó a presionar levemente hasta lograr que la sangre dejara de salir.

―Estoy bien así ―dijo Sakura incomoda. Hizo amago de levantarse pero Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la regreso a su lugar en un movimiento rápido.

―Vas a ensuciar la camisa. ¿Acaso crees que hay más cambios de ropa? ―la regaño―. Quédate quieta para terminar con esto lo antes posible.

Inesperadamente le tomo la mano y ella dio un respingo ante el contacto. Era cálido ante todo pronóstico.

" _Que tonta eres, ni que fuera un zombie"_

El Uchiha no se alejó de ella, aunque alzo una ceja al notar la reacción. Bueno, después todo era una chica.

Doblo el pañuelo por la mitad y sujetando fuertemente la mano comenzó a limpiarla.

Las mejillas de Sakura se pusieron tan rojas, que le daban un aspecto parecido al de un par de tomates. No solo era lo atractivo de Sasuke, si no que al tenerlo de cerca pudo darse cuenta de lo imponente y fuerte que era. Se sintió pequeña y expuesta ante él. Como si en cualquier momento le fuera a decir que se limpiara la baba y dejara de verlo como una fan enamorada.

Sakura carraspeo y alzo la mirada al punto más alto de una palmera dispuesta a distraerse de lo incomoda que la hacía sentir la cercanía de Sasuke.

El silencio lo inundo todo y la presión que Sasuke seguía ejerciendo en la mano no disminuyo.

" _¡Oh! ¡Qué fuerte!"_

" _¡Cállate!"_

" _No niegues que te gusta. Míralo esta para comérselo"_

Sakura movió la cabeza hacia los lados quitando esos pensamientos sucios de su yo interior.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunto Sasuke.

―N-Nada.

―Hn. Dame la otra mano.

Se liberó del agarre, pero rápidamente sintió de nuevo el contacto de Sasuke.

" _¡Oh! ¡Esta tan caliente!"_

" _¡No! ¡Deja de decir eso!"_

" _¡Las piernas me están temblando!"_

―Sasuke déjame continuar en el grupo ―Sakura abrió los ojos como plato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho solo para distraerse y dejar de escuchar esa perversa voz.

El pelinegro alzo la mirada y dejo su labor por unos segundos.

― ¿A qué viene tan repentina suplica? ―pregunto.

La chica se dio un zape mental, ¿Qué acaso no pudo decir algo más inteligente?―. ¿Por qué?... bueno… porque… Porque es un tema importante.

―El tema está fuera de discusión. En cuanto Kakashi regrese no quiero que estés aquí.

El Uchiha volvió a su labor y continúo presionando la palma de la mano para detener el sangrado.

Sakura soltó un suspiro cansado, claro que no era buena idea el sacar el tema a flote cuando ya sabía la respuesta de Sasuke. Para él ya estaba fuera.

―Lo siento ―dijo repentinamente. Sasuke volvió a detenerse y la miro con algo de curiosidad― o eso creyó ver Sakura―

― ¿Por qué te disculpas? ―Sasuke no le encontró sentido.

―Por mentir. Por causar desastre y por afectar tú trabajo.

―Eso no resuelve nada.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces no lo digas.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos y así se mantuvo por varios minutos. Largos minutos de incomodidad, donde Sakura se removía incomoda en su lugar y en los cuales Sasuke logro terminar con su buena acción del día.  
Dejo el pañuelo en la palma de la mano de la chica y recupero la postura anunciando que ya había concluido.

―Puedes quedártelo ―comento con voz seria dejando en claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella lo apretó con fuerza contra su mano y se quedó mirando la sangre. No aprendiendo de su error pasado dejo que las palabras salieran llenas de curiosidad y de ganas de la verdad.

― ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio hacia mí?

" _¡Enserio lo dijiste!"_

―Yo no te odio ―el pelinegro sonrió de lado con burla―. Tan importante te crees.

―Bueno no paras de verme con coraje, como si yo hubiera sido una simple intrusa que arruino tus planes.

―Porque justamente eso es lo que eres ―acepto.

― ¿Qué?

―Nada. Olvídalo.

― ¡No! Dímelo.

―Dije que no. Cállate.

―Dilo.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia el frente y la encaro. Sakura puso los hombros rectos luciendo un poco más alta. Claro que no podía compararse con él, pero no se veía tan pequeña.

―No es odio lo que siento por ti. Simplemente me resulto muy molesto que una persona nueva llegara como si nada. Tú no estuviste con nosotros desde el principio y no sacrificaste cosas para llegar a donde estamos ahora, y aparecer de repente y disfrutar de todo sin haber sufrido nada me revolvía el estómago y me llenaba de coraje. Eso aumentando que eres una farsante no colaboraba mucho para que me agrades un poco.

Así que eso era, pensó Sakura. Sus razones eran válidas, para alguien que había vivido en un lecho de rosas. Estaba claro que se sintiera ofendido e incluso menospreciado, pero eso no le daba el derecho a decirle tan a la liguera que ella nunca había sufrido ni sacrificado nada. Ese tipo no sabía ni una pizca de ella. Un padre que la abandono, una madre que murió y un hermano que la dejo por años le daban suficientes conceptos de sacrifico y sufrimientos, además, no eran cosas superficiales como las que él sacrifico. Ella había perdido una familia, y había tenido que aprender a ser independiente y a cuidarse sola desde muy chica. Así que nada de lo que ese chico le dijera la haría sentirse mal.

―No hables como si me conocieras, no tienes ni idea de cuánto he sacrificado por estar aquí.

―Yo veo puras mentiras ―ataco el pelinegro.

―Puede ser, pero no hables de sacrifico cuando tú lo único que has sacrificado es tu tiempo y tu vida perfecta.

Sasuke soltó una sonrisa fingida y burlona, aunque rápidamente se volvió a poner serio―. Ahora tú no hables como si supieras de mí.

―Sé que no se nada sobre ti ―acepto ella―. Pero que tu padre te abandone, que tu madre muera, que tu hermano se aleje de ti en busca de su sueño dejándote sola por años, para después perder tu vida, tu trabajo y tus amigos por ayudar a la única familia que te queda. Si eso no es sacrificio y dolor para ti, entonces no sé qué tengas en la cabeza.

Claro que el sabia el dolor que significaba ser abandonado y la decepción que esto llevaba consigo, pero la muerte de un ser querido y crecer solo, por fortuna nunca había llegado a experimentar eso. Para su suerte, su padre y hermano siempre estuvieron con él a pesar de las dificultades y se logró criar en una familia a un con la ausencia de su madre.  
Una imagen de una pequeña niña llorando y abrazada a su hermano llego a su mente. Después de todo, la mentirosa no había tenido una infancia tan suave y linda como pensó.

―Si crees que eso te sirve como excusa para tu mentira, lamento decirte que no sirve de nada ―respondió con frialdad. Claro que algo dentro de él se movió, pero no dejo que ella lo viera.

―No lo busco como excusa, solo quiero decirte porque estoy aquí. Solo esto ayudando a mi hermano, la única persona que me queda en este mundo. Lo único que quiero es que él cumpla su sueño y sea feliz.

― ¿Y?

―Hare lo mejor que pueda y de verdad no te molestare. Así que déjame quedarme.

―No creo que lo soportes, es mejor que no decepciones a tu madre.

―Nunca. Ella nunca me decepciono así que voy a seguir su ejemplo ―aseguro con la cara bien alta y toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo―. Mi madre me enseño que siempre escuchara a mi corazón, y justo ahora me dice que siga, y que no renuncie por miedo a que tú me delates con Kakashi-san.

― ¿Qué escuches a tu corazón?

―El mejor consejo que me pudo dar mi madre.

Ahí estaba, algo que ella tuvo y él no; una madre que la aconsejara y llenara de amor. Una sensación de envidia lo invadió y no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en acontecimientos que lo habían marcado para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Sasuke de apenas seis años se encontraba recostado en una cama de sabanas azules, su habitación era de paredes blancas con mucho adornos infantiles de autos, futbol soccer y algunos súper héroes. El pequeño pelinegro tenía entre sus brazos a un oso de peluche, mientras que su madre se encontraba a un costado de él leyendo un cuento infantil._

― _Y vivieron felices para siempre._

 _Sasuke aplaudió entusiasmado―. ¡Eso estuvo genial! ―exclamo sonriendo de oreja a oreja―. ¿Puedes leerlo otra vez?_

― _¿Nunca te cansas de este cuento? ―pregunto Mikoto mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

― _¡No! ¡Por que algún día yo seré como ese héroe! ¡Fuerte, valiente y siempre peleando por la justicia!_

― _Claro que si mi niño, claro que sí._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Sasuke de ocho años se escondía tras Itachi. Su hermano mayor le sonreía y le decía una y otra vez que no pasaba nada. Él le creyó, pero al ver a su madre gritar y bajar las escaleras casi corriendo y arrastrando un par de maletas lo hicieron sentirse temeroso._

― _Hermano ―le jalo la camisa para llamar la atención―. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _Itachi sonrió con dulzura._

― _No pasa nada. Solamente mamá tiene que irse por un tiempo._

― _¿Por qué?_

― _A veces los adultos tiene cosas que hacer, y mamá tiene que resolver algunos asuntos._

― _Pero, ¿Por qué no nos lleva con ella?_

 _Itachi trago grueso―. Estamos más seguro aquí en casa con papá._

― _Yo quiero ir con mamá ―suplico Sasuke con ojos cristalinos._

― _Ahora no es posible que vayas, pero después sin duda alguna podrás ir con ella ―dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente al pequeño Sasuke._

 _Le despeino un poco el cabello y las lágrimas se borraron de los tiernos ojos del pequeño Uchiha._

 _Entonces se escuchó otro grito y la puerta azotarse al cerrarse con fuerza._

 _Mikoto se había ido._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Sasuke de doce años observaba con rabia a su hermano y padre. ¿Motivo? Ya sabía todo lo que por años le habían ocultado.  
Mikoto Uchiha, la gran madre, la gran mujer y cuanta mentira le había dicho Itachi, no había sido más que una mala mujer y madre que abandono a su familia para perseguir su sueño frustrado de actriz.  
Todos esos años de mentiras e ilusiones de que algún día volvería se redujeron a nada. Se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo._

" _Era por tu bien" le había dicho Itachi._

 _Mentira, lo habían hecho para tenerlo como idiota creyendo en una mujer que le importaba más su carrera que sus hijos y esposo._

" _Eras muy pequeño para entenderlo" le había dicho Fugaku._

 _Y aunque fuera adulto dolería igual. Perder a alguien que amas y admiras de esa manera era totalmente desgarrador para cualquiera._

― _¿Se fue con otro hombre? ―pregunto sintiendo como la pregunta le calaba como espinas en la garganta._

 _Fugaku se movió incomodo en su lugar ―No ―negó._

― _Por lo menos ―dijo conteniendo una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Sin decir más se giró y subió a su habitación._

 _Al cerrar la puerta se escondió en un rincón y abrazando sus piernas, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar. Gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y terminaban en su pequeño pantalón escolar.  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"  
La respuesta no llego, pero más lágrimas fueron derramadas, el dolor aumento conforme pasaban los minutos y la agonía de perder a alguien valioso se quedó en su pecho sin verse una pronta retirada.  
Dolía, dolía mucho y más en el pequeño corazón de un niño que solo esperaba el amor de su madre y recibió abandono.  
Tomo el pequeño cuento que le contaba su madre todas la noches y lo abrazo contra su pecho, esperando que eso le devolviera un poco de la calidez de la suave sonrisa de Mikoto. Claramente nunca sucedió; en lugar de eso sintió más frio en su corazón, como si el simple recuerdo se llevara consigo todo y no tuviera ni la mínima intención de devolverle nada._

 _Mamá se había ido… Mikoto se había ido para no volver._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de eso se había quedado dormido y se había despertado hasta el día siguiente sobre su cama. Aún tenía el libro pegado a su pecho y así fue por varios días, hasta que se hartó y lo lanzo al piso con rabia, como si con ese capricho su madre fuera a volver._

 _Los días y las semanas pasaron, fue doloroso y a pesar de lo difícil que fue para él, comprendió que Mikoto ya no era parte de su vida y debía dejarla ir, no era sano tenerla siempre en sus pensamientos y mucho menos creándose ilusiones donde ella regresaba a con ellos. La dejo marchar y se dedicó en recuperar la confianza en su padre y hermano. No lo logro completamente, pero por lo menos había logrado perdonarlos.  
Además, esa prueba lo había hecho más fuerte, frio, maduro e inteligente. Nada podía doblegarlo ahora, y mucho menos herirlo. Gracias a esas cualidades había logrado crear el grupo con tan solo quince años y conseguir una casa productora a seis meses después. Después de eso nada volvió a ser igual, la fama lo alcanzo y se volvió tan conocido en todo el continente Asiático, así como en Europa y América. _

_Triunfo._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la realidad se encontró con los grandes ojos de Sakura que lo observaba fijamente, seguramente se estaría preguntando que rayos le pasaba y porque se había desconectado tan de repente para viajar a quien sabe dónde.

―Ella era una buena mujer, ¿no es así? ―pregunto sintiéndose realmente curioso por primera vez y tomándola por sorpresa.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Acaso eres sorda? ―gruño.

―No comprendo tu pregunta, ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

―Solo responde.

" _Vaya raro que es" dijo su voz interior "No le respondas, déjalo que sufra con la curiosidad"_

― ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? ―pregunto Sakura.

― ¿Vas a responder si o no?

Sasuke alzo ambas cejas en amenaza. Bueno tampoco le ayudaba mucho siendo que el que quería saber era él

Ya, qué más da. Si quería ahorrarse más problemas lo mejor sería era responder.

―Fue la mejor. A pesar del abandono de mi padre ella nunca se rindió y nos crio sola. Siempre fuerte y decidida a sacarnos adelante. Me siento muy orgullosa de ella y de ser su hija. Gracias a ella soy lo que soy ahora.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con amor y devoción, y Sasuke volvió a tener esa sensación de envidia y vacío. Sabía que no era sano sentirse así pero no pudo evitarlo.

― ¿También te enseño a mentir? ―no pudo evitar ser mordaz.

―Ella me enseñó a ser valiente ―corrigió.

Otra diferencia entre ambos; a ella la habían enseñado a ser valiente y a él frio. Vaya diferencia de madres les toco.

―Sasuke, por favor. Necesito quedarme, necesito mantener el sueño de mi hermano vivo, él quiere cumplir ese sueño y yo también. Queremos que mamá se sienta orgullosa, como nosotros estamos de ella ―Sakura coloco una mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón―. Solo eso te pido. Por favor déjame quedar.

Y aun sabiendo que lo más sensato sería darse la vuelta, ignorarla e irse. Se quedó ahí, escuchando cada palabra, cada suplica.

Él supo que esos ojos verdes no le mentían, ella realmente quería estar ahí y la única razón que la mantenía no era el dinero, la fama o la vanidad, si no, la familia; su único hermano que por alguna extraña razón había desaparecido, y su madre, la mujer que la saco adelante a pesar de las dificultades.  
Una madre que no la abandono por sentirse asustada o tentada a nuevas promesas… todo lo contrario a Mikoto.

Mierda, de nuevo pensando en esa mujer. Sasuke torció el gesto y volvió a toparse con esa mirada segura que no había dejado el rostro de Sakura. Una chica muy molesta, que sorpresivamente lo estaba haciendo dudar. ¿De cuando acá era así? ¿De cuándo acá un tema lo había llegado a mover de esa manera?

Sasuke sabía en el fondo de su ser, que todo se reducía a su experiencia con Mikoto, pero no quiso aceptarlo, no quería involucrar a esa mujer con su decisión.

Se giró sobre sus talones y con los hombros rectos mostrándose como siempre, seguro y dueño del mundo.

Esta por irse, pensó Sakura con pesar, nada de lo que le había dicho lo había llegado a conmover un poco. Después de todo Sasuke si era frio como el hielo y no tenía ni una pizca de compasión por los demás. Estaba acabada, llegando a la casa empacaría todo y se iría por ella misma. Ya vería la forma de explicar todo a Kakashi-san, Guy y Ryuji. Dejo caer la mano de su pecho y agacho un poco la cabeza rendida. Era suficiente, ya no habría oportunidad de pedir más a alguien que no sedería. Ella también tenía su dignidad, y no volvería a rogar.

―Haz lo que quieras ―la fría voz de Sasuke salió con tanto desdén que ella no comprendió y se atrevió a preguntar.

― ¿Qué?

―Haz lo que quieras ―repitió con sequedad―. Vete, quédate… da lo mismo. Solo no me involucres en tus problemas.

" _¡Espera! ¡¿Te está dejando quedar?!" gritos, puros gritos en la cabeza de Sakura._

― ¿Cómo? ―pregunto Sakura aun sin entender del todo las palabras del Uchiha.

―Aparte de molesta, también eres sorda y lenta ―gruño el pelinegro―. Te estoy diciendo que por ahora lo dejare pasar. Pero no te ayudare.

" _¡Hay Dios! ¡Hay Dios! ¡Muero! ¡El Uchiha está cediendo!"_

Los ojos y boca de Sakura quedaron abiertos, dando el aspecto de pescado en congelador. Todo dentro de ella se había detenido por unos segundos al escuchar las pocas pero claras palabras de Sasuke; estaba dejándola continuar y le daba la oportunidad de seguir con su objetivo. Era totalmente irreal pero se retractó de sus propios pensamientos de un Sasuke frio y sin compasión por los demás.  
Ese chico frente a ella no era tan desinteresado y malo como quería aparentar serlo, en su ser tenía tanta amabilidad que incluso era capaz de dejar pasar todo este conflicto.

Repentinamente Sakura se inclinó en una reverencia y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

―Gracias. Muchas gracias.

―No cantes victoria, quiero ver cuánto eres capaz de soportar hasta que salgas huyendo por ti misma.

―Aun así muchas gracias. Te juro que no te molestare.

Tsk, vaya molesta que era. Fue como si le valiera poco sus palabras y solo se centrara en que por fin podía quedarse ahí en paz.

Lo mejor era regresar de una buena vez, ya no quería seguir escuchando más palabrerío o cosas que pudieran hacerlo cambiar de opinión o reafirma su decisión.

―Anda, tenemos que…

Entonces Sakura se paró frente a él y lo abrazo.

Sasuke sintió el contacto del rostro de Sakura en su pecho y los delgados brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
No supo que hacer y mantuvo las manos abajo sin corresponderle, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba de más sin su consentimiento. Esa chica se había tomado la atribución de invadir su espacio personal como si fueran amigos de toda la vida o algo más íntimo.

―Gracias. Muchísimas gracias Sasuke ―un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y apretó su agarre.

―No hagas esto ―gruño tratando se empujarla, aunque no lo logro, ella seguía pegada a él y continuaba dando las gracias una y otra vez―. Que molesta eres ―se dio por vencido y con un suspiro al aire bajo las manos y dejo que ella continuara con sus lágrimas y más palabras de gratitud.

.

.

.

― ¿Seguro que la chica te dijo que lo vio por aquí? ―pregunto Naruto por enésima vez.

Sai se volvió hacia él y le lanzo una mirada con la que le decía "Ya te dije que sí, cállate"

―Vale, vale.

Claro que ambos esperaban ver a un Ryuji perdido e incluso asustado, pero lo que vieron no fue ni remotamente parecido.

Sasuke y Ryuji estaban abrazados…

El impacto de ver esa escena fue similar al tornado de sentimientos que invadieron a Sai. ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza?... ¿Dolor? ¿Celos?  
Ni el mismo lo supo. Solo fue consiente del fuerte deseo de separar a esos dos de golpe.

No tolero más el ser testigo de lo que se producía frente a él, así que giro el cuerpo en un movimiento rápido y se retiró del lugar con la mirada gacha. Dejando a un confundido Naruto que veía a Sasuke y Ryuji, y después a Sai.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

.

.

.

¡Se acabó!

Pobre de Sai, justo en el kokoro. Pero bueno, ya tuvimos algo de SasuSaku! (Después de cinco capítulos xD)

De verdad espero que le haya gustado el capítulo ya que me esforcé mucho para no morir en el intento, porque después de todo escribir veintiocho páginas no es sencillo, al menos para mí. Sobre todo la última parte de Sasuke y Sakura me fue bastante difícil ya que quería dejar bien claro los sentimientos de Sasuke por Mikoto, y por qué dejo que Sakura continuara en el grupo, de ahí el título del capítulo. Espero que haya quedado entendible, y si no, pues me encantaría que me lo dijeran para editarlo y escribirlo mejor.

Me encantaría que me dejaran un review con sus comentarios, opiniones, consejos o tomatazos. Acepto de todo :)

Sin más que decir que darles las gracias me despido.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
